Never Say Never
by KendallSchmidtDarrenCrissLover
Summary: Sabrina Henderson meets the georgous Kendall Knight she falls for him. But she said she would never date again.you should never say never. bad Summery please read and Review. Kendall/OC. Rated M for future Chapters
1. Chapter 1  First day

**Never say Never**

_Chapter 1_

**Sabrina's POV**

"Hurry Up!" I groaned and pulled my duvet over my head as my sister yelled at me as I lay in my extremely comfy bed. My family and I have moved from England to California. And No... Im not a posh snob with a complete British accent. It was our first day to our new school and my sister didn't want to be late. Oh wait let me introduce myself. I am Sabrina Henderson. I am 17 years old and I have 2 years left of High school. Im a naturally Self conscious person. I have Jet black hair that falls just below my upper chest. I have Dark brown hair and a pretty good fashion sense. And no Im not stuck up. I get my looks from my dad and my personality from my mum. My mum passed a few months ago. She was in a terrible car accident, and that's one of the main reasons we moved here. We were all struggling to get over the tragedy so we came here for a fresh start, My dad, My 17 year old sister Sasha (If your wondering she is 11 months older than me) and my little brother Zack. He's 11.

"I don't wanna. Im perfectly happy in my bed" I Argued. "Can't say I didn't try" She replied simply. Oh dear. My sister ripped the duvet off of my warm body. Well at least it was. "DAD!" I yelled. "Get a new response Sabrina, The dad one is getting old" That was when my dad walked in "What's the problem girls?"  
>"Sasha's being a bitch"<p>

"Am not! I just don't want to be late for my first day at a new school"

"Go without me then. Im tired"  
>"Oh come on! I need your help finding some cute boys!" My sister practically whined "And if you find me one I'll return the favour" She sing songed while poking me in my ribs. I sat up... what she just said did not make me happy. "IM DONE WITH BOYS. The last time I was in a relationship my heart was torn to shreds. I am never going there again" I sad boldly emphasizing the word Never.<p>

"Im sorry. I wasn't thinking about what I was saying. Forgive me" She said. She honestly looked Sorry. "It's fine just please don't recommend it again." I have only just realised my dad has gone back downstairs. Hurtful. "I won't. Now come on I want my sister with me on my first day. At least I'll know someone" She grinned. "Okay. Now help me decide on what to wear. I don't want any labels. And if you help me I help you deal?" "Deal"

-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-

"I changed my mind. Im scared" I said wrapping my arms around my knees in the passenger seat of my sister's fancy smansy car. She got it as a gift from dad for passing her test.

"Oh come on! Dont chicken out now! You look beautiful. Hold your head High and stick with me... Unless you find friends then stick with them. I have my phone so if you need me just text." She replied. Damn my sister for being good at persuading. "Im never gunna make any friends. People will hate me." I argued. Im determined to win this one for once. "The only reason people will hate you is because they are Jealous. Dont listen to any mean things people have to say. Dont take it to heart. Just ignore them and keep your head high. I know you had a tough time at our old school but this is going to be different... I can just feel it. Now you can either come with me and we both be the beautiful girls that rule the world-" She grinned and I giggled "Or you sit in this car, get known as the wimp and the principle comes and find you and then your first day turns to hell" She said and shrugged. "Your choice" She got out of the car. "No, no, no, no, no, no," I said quickly as I tried to scramble out of the car and running to her side. She laughed. I can't believe she won this one again! Grrr. We walked to the office and asked for the time table and I Scanned through it. Im quiet a smart girl. Today I have Gym (Worst lesson ever), Math, English, Music and art. I love music. It's my passion. One day I want to be a famous singer, People are always telling me I have an amazing talent and I guess that's the only place I am confident... When Im singing or writing songs. Something caught my eye "Urrrm excuse me but why does my slip say Kendall Knight on the bottom of my timetable?" I asked the receptionist. "Oh he is in nearly all of your classes except Gym, Geography and History. Because of that he will be your guide today. I think he is bringing his sister along from what it looks like" She said to me pointing to the door. I turned when I heard the office door open and close. A boy and a girl walked in. The boy was quiet tall. Around 5-10 to 6 foot. He had Blonde hair but a darkish blonde. He had emerald green eyes and a beautiful Face. Wait what I am thinking! Im off boys! Anyway he had a girl being tugged along behind him. She seemed to fighting him off "Kendall let go! Why do I have to come? Some big brother you are." She stopped fighting as it was no use. It was pretty hilarious. "Because you love me Katie. And Plus the guys won't stay with me so you will" He said as if it were obvious. Katie was a very pretty girl. She had her hair tied back in a simple high ponytail with her fringe hung lose. She had brown eyes and she was very pretty. She wore simple skinny jeans and a Designer Top. I feel we could get on quiet well. Katie looked around my age anyway. The receptionist cleared her throat "Kendall I would like you to meet Sabrina Henderson. She is the girl you will be showing around" She said signalling to me. The receptionist then said something to Sasha but I wasn't listening. " Hi. Im Kendall Knight" He held his hand out to me. I shook it "I guessed. I mean I have your name printed on my time table" I smiled. He laughed and it was a very cute. Katie cleared her throat. "Oh and that's my sister Katie. She's the same age as me. Just Im a few months older... It's complicated" He said when he saw my confused look. I smiled at Katie. "Hi" "She looked at me "Is that a Hollister top I see?" She asked walking closer to me. Kendall walked up to the receptionist "Can Katie show her around. I have nothing against her, nothing at all but I don't want to have to put up with clothes talk all day" He said leaning over the desk. "Yes" I replied to Katie. She smiled widely. "I think you and me could be great friends" I laughed at her remark. "I hope so" I said. "Right. Is your first class the same as mine Sabrina?" Katie asked "Please call me Bri. It's easier. And I don't know what you have." "Oh I have Gym with miss K" "Yeah we do" "Cool" That was the moment when what seemed like a jealous Kendall walked over holding his hands to his ears. "Are you finished with your girl chatter now?" "Stop being an Idiot Kendall" Katie said slapping him upside the head. I laughed at that. I think Im going to like it here. "Oh wait.. You cant" She said and laughed along with me. "Ow" Kendall said rubbing the back of his head. "Anyway since Im Sabrina's guide and I don't have the same first lesson as you I'll have to meet you outside your locker room?" he asked me. I like this Kendall. "Sure" I said.

-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-

Katie and I walked to Gym Together as we were both in the same class. I really liked Katie, I mean she had a great personality and it seems like she can mess with people which I like. The halls are full of people walking all over the place. I was concentrating on not walking into everyone as I have the hand-Eye coordination of a snail. "So do you have a boyfriend?" I asked her. I just wanted to know her better. "In fact yeah I do. His name is James Diamond" She stated dreamily. Bless. "How long have you been together?"

"About a year. It was hard before because he is one of Kendall's best friends and my brother is very over protective ya know?" She told me looking at me as she finished her sentence. "Yeah"

"So where did you come from? Or did you just move schools?"

"I came from England. As you can probably tell I don't have a posh snob accent" I said snob accent WITH the accent to make Katie laugh. "Why did you move here then?"

"Well my mum died in a car accident and we were struggling to get over her. We moved her for a fresh start I guess"

"I know how you feel. My family have always lived in America but we used to live in Minnesota. Our dad died when he went to go and get the take away there was a robbery and my dad was shot. We moved here for a fresh start too. But I've lived here since I was 3" Poor Katie. She looked like she was about to cry. "Don't cry Katie. You have your brother and your mum right? Do you have any other siblings?" She sniffled. "Yeah. It's my mom, Kendall, My little brother Nicky who's 11 and me."

"See. You get loads of people. Including me"

"Thanks. Well here we are. Gym" I groaned. Here goes nothing. It was nice knowing you guys. And then I walked into the death pit.


	2. Chapter 2 LunchTime!

_Thank you __**HowIsItWeAliveButNotLiving **__for your lovely review. Im new to this writing thing at that really made my day. I'm trying to not make them fall to quickly. Yes the other guys will be in this chapter. And I am really grateful for what you said :) X and they will have a proper conversation I promise and Katie won't be there to ruin it! :)_

_**Authors Note: I didn't really like the last chapter but after I got told three times that it was amazing I guess my confidence grew. If you people don't think it's getting better I promise it will get 100X better! Just wait ;) This Chapter is when Sabrina meets the other guys and Kendall tells Logan how he feels about Sabrina. And before I forget... MY BIRTHDAY ON TEUSDAAYY! SO EXCITEDD! Get to spend it with my best friends including **__AngelsOnTheMoon98 :) __**XXXX! Now the chapter!**_

**Kendall's POV**

I was walking down the hall to the cafeteria with my sister and what seemed to be her new best friend. They were laughing about shoes. SHOES! How the hell are shoes funny? "Urrrm guys do you wanna sit with us today? It's me and the guys. We could fit a couple more people" I asked walking backwards so I could see them better. I really wanted Sabrina to say yes. "Is Jamie sitting with you?" my very annoying sister asked me. It drove me nuts when she called him Jamie. That isn't even his name. It's James. Nothing else. "Yes JAMES is sitting with us" I said emphasizing the word James. She will soon get the picture that I cant stand it when she says Jamie. "JAMIEEE!" She screamed running to the cafeteria. "We've been ditched" Sabrina laughed as she told me that. I laughed along. "If you don't mind me asking but who is 'us'?"

"Oh us is James, or as Katie likes to say Jamie. Then there is Logan Mitchell, and Carlos Garcia. From what I know about you, you guys could get on well. He is fluent in Spanish. He talks perfect English but Spanish is his first language" Sabrina told me a while ago that she is amazing at speaking Spanish. In her old school she was top of the class. "Oh okay. And Yeah I'll sit with you ... If that's okay" She said what seemed nervously. "If I didn't want you too I wouldn't have asked" I grinned. I win.

When we got into the cafeteria we brought our food and we walked over to our Lunch table. And no this school isn't weird and designates people to certain tables, But we always sit here and people know it's our table... not there's. Around our circular table there was 3 spare seats next to each other. On the left of one of the spare seats was Logan Mitchell... Next to Logan was Carlos Garcia. The Latino. And then next to Carlos sat James with Katie on his lap. They were like making out and I was 2 seconds away from throwing up. Oh I'll pull them apart in a minute. Then there was the three spare seats again. Katie could use one but she looks fine in James lap. I sat down next to Logan and Sabrina seemed like she wasn't planning on sitting down any second soon. "Are you gunna sit down?" I asked her nicely. "I feel like the odd one out. Maybe I should go find my sister" She went to walk off. "No don't!" I said a little too loud. Everyone looked at me. Oops. "Sorry just come on. Sit down and you won't be odd one out any more" I said with a smile. Sabrina smiled and sat down next to me and the other spare seat. Now to stop Katie and James. "Guys... Guys... Katie and James STOP PLAYING TONSIL HOCKEY!" Katie looked at me. "What?" "Stop it. As much as Im glad you happy, It sickens me seeing you guys get all lovey dovey touchy feely" I shivered. "Well are you going to introduce us to the very pretty girl?" my best friend Logan asked. "Oh sorry. Sabrina this Is Logan, Carlos, James and you've met me and Katie"

"Hi guys" She laughed. And it's nice to meet you Kendall and Katie" I laughed at that. "Pleasure" I responded. "And Carlos speak to me" Carlos knew what I ment when I said that.

"¿Por qué? tu mierda en español que no entiende una palabra que decir. Apuesto yor va a pedir a alguien que traduzca" Sabrina laughed. "What did he say Bri?" She laughed at that even more. "He said why? Your shit at Spanish and won't understand a word he says. He also said that he bets your going to ask someone to translate. "Bien hecho!" Carlos said clapping. "Gracias. Im venís en español. (Thanks, Im amazing at Spanish)" Okay that's it. I have no Idea what they are saying. I do take Spanish I just Dont listen. Carlos Laughed. "Im adivinar. Estoy muy impresionado. El español es mi lengua materna y su casi mejor que yo. (Im guessing. Im very impressed. Spanish is my first language and you're nearly better than me.) Carlos grinned at the conversation. Logan seemed to know exactly what the two were saying. People always pick on Logan saying he's a geek and a nerd and all that but Logan is really cool. Me and Logan have been best friends since were could walk and talk. Carlos and Sabrina were in there own little world gossiping in Spanish. I knew they were talking about me. I kept hearing my name in all he babble. I think Carlos was insulting me because Bri kept laughing at what he said. "Hey Logan""

"Yeah?" He said looking at me. "Can I talk to you?" I signalled somewhere else with my head. "Sure" He got up and walked with me away from the group. "What's up?" "Do you think the guys like Sabrina?"

"We all do. She's cool."

"No I mean like, like her."

"Oh. I don't like her like that. I just think we could be great friends, Carlos doesn't know what love is and James has a girlfriend. The only think Im unsure about is if you like her. You're my best friend and I always know how you feel or what your thinking but know I have no Idea."

"Because I don't know. She's really cute and sweet and all but -"

"But what? Is she in a relationship?"

"No"

"Is she always talking about a boy?"  
>"No"<p>

"Is she being nice to you?"

"Yes"

"Do you think you could have a chance with her?"

"Yes"

"Then there is nothing to worry about. Why don't you invite her over later? Me and the guys are coming over anyway remember?"

"That's a good Idea but she probably won't come. We only met this morning"

"Since when have you cared? When you met Jo you dove straight in there and you got the girl"

"Yeah I did but she broke my heart after by dating that guy Jett at the same time"

"Hey guys!" Logan's brother Dak walked over to us. "Oh did I interrupt something?"

"We were just talking Dak. Now go away"

"No don't worry. There's a spare seat at our table. Come sit with us" I said. "Me and you are finishing this convocation later" Logan demanded pointing a finger at me and going back into the canteen. "What was he talking about?" Dak said walking with me back to the canteen. "Girl stuff" I said stuffing my hands in my pockets. I do that when Im annoyed.

"Oh I see." Well you can talk to me to man... If you and Logan are brothers that makes us brothers too" He said smiling. "Thanks" We went back into the canteen and sat down. I then realised Sabrina and Katie were gone. "Where's Bri and Katie?"

**Sabrina's POV**

I sat in the nurse's office with Katie. I know what you're thinking. Why? Well let's just say I ran from the cafeteria and puked my guts out. Katie found me and brought me here. She told me she would find my sister and tell her. "Sabrina Henderson?" The nurse asked. "That's me" I said getting up. "Your father is here to pick you up. He's out in the car park. And Katie here is your slip. You're late for Homeroom" She gave Katie a slip. "I'll text you Later Katie said. "Get well soon" She sent me a smile and left. I walked out into the car park and got into my dad's car. "Hey dad"

"Hey sweetheart. Are you okay?"  
>"Not really" I said as I put on my seatbelt. "I just feel sick. I think that food is bad, Im gunna bring food from home from now on"<p>

"How was your first morning excluding your ill?" My dad asked me as we started driving home. "It was good. I made a few friends"

"Oh really? What are their names?"

"There is Katie, Kendall, and Logan. James and Carlos. Carlos and I get on really well; we had convocation in at lunch in Spanish. It was private because no-one understood apart from me and Him" at least II think no-one understood.

"That's good honey. Im glad you made some friends" My dad told me whilst he smiled. "So am I dad... But I have a problem."

"What is it honey?"

"You know I said Im never going back to boys..."  
>"Oh dear"<p>

"I think I kinda like one of my friends. I don't want to but I can't help it! He is good looking. He is really sweet and Kind and funny! I don't know what to do."

"I think you should talk to your sister when she gets back. She knows more about boys than I do"

When we got home I went straight to my room and just sat on my bed and wrote a song. It's what I do to get my feelings out.


	3. Chapter 3 Proper Convsation

_**BIRTHDAY TOMMOROW! WAAHHH! Lol**_

_**Read and PLEASEEE REVIEW! Xxxx**_

_Chapter 3_

**Kendall's POV**

"Hey Sasha!" I shouted out Sabrina's Sister. Please say it's her. She turned around. Thank heavens. "Oh hey Kendall. Where's Sabrina?"

"She was sick I think and went home. Can I ask you for something? You don't have to say yes but I would like it if I could." I practically begged. "What do you want?" She said smiling. "Would I be able to come over yours later? I want to make sure Sabrina is okay." I put my hands together in front of me. She laughed. Im gad she found this amusing. "Sure. Here's my address. She wrote it down and gave it to me. "Thank you" She smiled at me, patted my shoulder and walked off. Great. I had to go a whole day without seeing Sabrina. This is going to be fun *Sarcasm*.

-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-

I drove Katie home and then drove to the address that Sasha gave me. I sat in my car re-thinking whether this really is a good idea. What if she hates me? What if she was just putting on a faze and putting up with me. "Oh my god Im an Idiot"

"Why are you an Idiot?" I jumped out of my skin when I saw Sabrina Leaning against my open car window. "I don't know. I just am" I replied putting the piece of paper in my pocket. "You must have a reason. And plus how come your sat in the car. My sister said you were coming to see me" She said with a grin. "I did. I wanted to make sure you were okay. The guys told me you were feeling sick and you left." I said looking down at my hands. "Come on" She said to me whilst she opened my car door. "You coming or not. You know you want to" She sing songed the last bit. I laughed and got out of the car. We walked into her house and shut the front door. She had a big house let's put it like that. All I'll say is that it has 3 floors and the area is huge. It was quiet a modern house. White exterior.

"I really shouldn't-"

"If I didn't want you here I wouldn't have let you in-"She smiled as I did the same. "Do you want me to show you around? It's a big house isn't it" She said as she spun around. She looked so relaxed. "Yeah. You look better" I stated. Walking into the Kitchen. She must have followed me. "I am. I think I just ate something that didn't agree with me. And as you can guess this is -"

"The kitchen. I mean if this is your bedroom I would be pretty worried" I said turning to look at her.

"She laughed again. Im glad she's happy and in a good mood. "So would I. And well done. You have one mark out of... I dunno" I laughed. We are laughing a lot. At least she likes me as a friend. Sabrina showed me around her house. I nearly guessed all the rooms I just got her and her sisters mixed up. Sabrina had the whole top floor to herself. We ended up in Sasha's and Sabrina's Personal living room. When I asked her why they had their own they told me that when the guys are watching football they can have their own space, and they can make it as girly as they want without their dad or brother complaining. I thought it was a pretty good Idea. "So tell me all about yourself. You've heard enough about me" She said sitting to face me. "I will but I have one question" She sighed "Shoot" "Where is your family. You're all on your own" She smiled at me. "We'll my sister always comes home after school at 4 and its—"She looked at the clock "half 3. My dad is probably picking up my little brother and taking him to have some ice cream and my mum... passed away a few months back" "Im sorry" I felt really bad for bringing it up. "Dont worry. It's not your fault. And Katie told me about your dad. It must have been hard. Being so young and all" "I guess, but I've grown up without a dad. I try to get my mum to date but she doesn't have it. She married my dad fresh out of High school so they were together for quite a long time"

"She'll start dating in her own time. Just don't pressure her. Imagine how you would feel if someone you loved, you had been with them for let's say 17 years and then one day they die, what would you do?"

"You have a point" I told her. The worrying thing was when she said 'someone you loved' ... I thought of her.

"I know. Im a genius"

"I figured that from your conversation with Carlos earlier"

"We were just talking."

"I heard my name"

"All he said is that when he speaks Spanish he speaks fast to confuse you. And that you never listen in Spanish so you don't know much" She smiled at me as she told me. I chuckled. "Sounds like Carlos. And I don't see the point in learning foreign languages"

"What do you mean?"  
>"Why? I don't need to learn any other languages"<br>"What do you want to be when you're older?" She asked me putting her juice on the coffee table. "Going a little of subject there aren't we?"

"Just answer the question" She said giggling.

"I wanna be a singer. In a band"

"So you do need to learn foreign languages"

"What why?"

"If you become famous, you would do worldwide tours! China, France, England, Spain! You would have to sing the song in a different language!"

"Google translate. Duh." I told her like its obvious.

"And how are you going to know how to pronounce it?" She said grinning.

"Click the little speaker in the bottom corner" She burst out laughing. "I can't believe that! She laughed again. I couldn't help but laugh along. I heard the front door open and close. "HELLO!" I heard her sister yell. Sabrina put a finger to her lips and got up. She grabbed a note pad and wrote in huge letters. 1 DOWN ONE TO GO! I laughed quietly. That's just evil. She grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me into her walk in wardrobe. A WALK IN WARDROBE! She smiled. She whispered to me... "She teased me the other day. This is something I call Revenge. I dunno what you Americans call it but you know"

"We aren't that different Bri. I know you think we are but we aren't" She smiled at me and kissed my cheek. "I guess your right."

"I know. Im a genius" I said quoting what Sabrina said earlier. She laughed. "Of course you are. I then heard Footsteps in Sabrina's room She then pushed me to the back of her wardrobe. We both toppled over and she fell on top of me. We burst out laughing and she got up. I was up a few seconds behind her. Sasha then looked in her wardrobe and held the notebook up. "Is this some sick Joke?"

"No. Its revenge" She said recovering from her giggles. I got a text of Logan wondering where I was. Shit. I forgot to tell him where I was going! "Im really sorry Bri I have to go"

"Oh. But you just came"

"Logan and all that are at my house, I forgot to tell them. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"No. Im staying here just in case I feel sick again tomorrow. We always do that" Sigh. "Okay. Well—

"Come over again after school tomorrow. Keep me company. Please?" I couldn't refuse. "Sure. Bye guys" I said as I left her house. Logan is getting a slap when I see him.


	4. Chapter 4  The start of it all

_**Hey guys! I just want to dedicate this to **__SiberianHuskyNinja__**! Go check her out and review her! She's really good and deserves to have some review! Anyway. Turned 13 today :) Had an awesome day. Now got a best friends birthday tmmorow. *sigh* anyway the chapter!**_

_Chapter 4_

**Sabrina's POV **

I sat in the proper living room waiting for Kendall to come over. It has been a week and I am still fricking ill! I swear I am not eating from that canteen ever again. I've threw up like 3 times. I did tell Kendall to not come over in case it's contagious but he said he is still coming over. He has done every day since we have know each other and I don't think he plans on changing that anytime soon. He's stubborn like me. He text me a few minutes ago saying he has to go back to his first. And he would be at mine in about 10 minutes. My dad was home and I told him I was having a friend over and he was okay with it. It was about 5 minutes later when I heard a knock on the door. I jumped up "He must be special Bri... Never seen you run that fast!"

"Shut up dad!" I Yelled back as I opened the door."Hey."

"Hey"

"My dad's in the living room so..."

"Its okay" I walked into the living room with Kendall and Sat down and I saw my dad was in the garden sat on the patio. I'll go see if he is okay in a minute. "You Know I realised something"  
>"What?" He looked confused scared, all emotions. I laughed at him. "We never did talk about you yesterday"<p>

He sighed. "You worried me."

"Sorry"

"I don't like talking about myself. It makes me feel arrogant"

"You are." He mocked a hurt face "Offensive" He put his hand on his heart. "Im joking. But come on... You know all about me so why can't I know all about you?"  
>He let out a sigh. "Ask me anything"<p>

"When is your birthday?"  
>"November 2nd"<p>

"Your only 2 months older than me"  
>"Your good at math" He said with a cheeky smile.<p>

"Har har. So funny Knight. Anyway, why do you wear plaid?"  
>"Because it's cool"<p>

"No it isn't but... It looks good on you." He smiled.

"Thank you very much" I tilted my head to the side as I got an Idea. "Trust me" He looked at me confused as I stood up and sat behind him. I took his plaid shirt off so he was just in a T-Shirt. I went and sat back in front of him with his shirt still in my hands. I looked at him. He still looked good in a T-Shirt but looked better with Plaid. It was unusual. I do have a few plaid tops in my wardrobe but I never wear them. I gave him his shirt back and smiled at the very confused look on his face. "Dont worry" He put his shirt back on and Smiled at me. "Your one strange girl you know that?" "Yes I am well aware" I thought over my next question. "I have another question"

"Shoot" He said leaning back on the Sofa. "Why do you keep coming back? I mean coming over to keep me company. You have other friends too but you choose me. Im not sure why." He seemed thrown off. "Because you're my friend too. I've had to put up with the guys since I was 2. Sometimes I need a break. And plus, me and you are more alike than I've ever been with anybody. And when I was friends with them, on the second day of being friends we would just say Hi and pass each other in the hall but look at us... We are closer now than I ever have been with anybody and I need a friend like that." I smiled. I felt special and to feel close to Kendall made my day, No scratch that, that made my life. I've been searching for someone like Kendall and now I've found him. Im not going to through it away. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. He hugged me back and we stayed like that for about a minute. That was when I figured out my next question. I looked him in his eyes. "I have my next question." I still had my arms around his neck and he had his arms around my waist and I don't think either of us planned on letting go. "What is it?" It was silent for a minute whilst I deliberated. "Kiss me" Kendall looked me in the eyes. "I-I thought you were never going back to boys"

"Never say never" I whispered. "So you don't want to kiss me?"  
>"I do, I have been holding myself back for two days"<p>

"Then why are you turning me down?"

"Because I don't wanna do something you don't."

"If I didn't want you too I wouldn't have asked" Kendall Looked me in the eyes before he crashed his lips against mine. I moved my lips with his like they were puzzle pieces fitting together. Our moment was ruined when Kendall's phone started ringing. I pulled away to look at caller ID. It said mum and a picture of what I guessed was his mum. "I have to go" Kendall Whispered. "I don't want you to go" I replied. "I don't want to go, but I have to" My mum works late hours; I have to watch my brother. I'll see you tomorrow?" He said?

"Yeah. I leave the house at about half 7" Kendall stood up and grabbed his Jacket. "Im picking you up tomorrow" and with that he kissed my cheek and left. I stood up and went in the garden to see if my dad was okay.

**Kendall POV**

As I stopped at a red light I quickly texted all the guys to come over my place as soon as I hit send the light turned green. I put my phone down and started driving home. I was on cloud 9. I had just kissed Sabrina. I kept replaying it in my head and I will be honest, I slapped myself couple of times to make sure I was awake. When I got home I saw Logan and Carlos' Car parked on the curb. James was already there with Katie and to be honest I don't think I want to know what they got up to. I walked in my house singing. I always did that when I was in a good mood. I walked into my living room, stood on my coffee table and sang loudly. I stopped and jumped down and my friends clapped. Logan was the first to speak. "Well someone's in a good mood!" He said standing up. "Hell yeah! Who wants a drink? Or food? Or a party?"

"You know we can't have a party Kendall. Mom will kill us"

"Nothing can get me down!" I said I put my hands on my heart as I said Me. "Okay Katie and me will keep an eye on your trouble maker of a brother whilst you get down of your high of happiness" James said as he got up and walked out of the room. Carlos then spoke up "no es que me opongo, pero ¿por qué estás tan feliz?"

"English please. I mean literally"

"Not that I object but why are you so fricking happy?"

"I don't know if Im ment to tell" I giggled like an Idiot. I didn't care. I was on a high of happiness as my friends call it. When Im happy Im really happy.

"We're your best friends. You can tell us everything" Logan said. Katie than sprinted down the stairs, Jumping over the last 2 and running into the living room. "YOU AND BRI KISSED!" she yelled! I think she was angry that I kissed her best friend but think she was happy too. "Yeah" I said trailing of dreamily as I plopped on the couch. "Good for you man." Logan said. And then typical Carlos... "What was it like?"

"It was amazing man!" I said High 5-ing my best friends. "We'll tell us then" Logan said sitting next to me. "Well she wanted to know about me so she asked me questions and I answered. We got to know each other and then she asked me why I kept coming back to her while I have you guys. I answered her and then she asked me to kiss her so I did"

"Hang on from the text she sent me she's never going back to boys" Logan said pointing to his phone. "Yeah I told her I shouldn't because she said she was never going back to boys and she said to me never say ever" I said remembering it perfectly. I remember how her face looked. How she said it. Her words. My words. Our kiss. Sigh.


	5. Chapter 5  High of Happiness

_Chapter 5_

**Kendall's POV **

I looked at my bedside clock for what felt like the millionth time. It was 1 am and I haven't slept at all. I have the guys staying the night. I told my mum Im on happiness high and I need them to keep me calm. James is in Katie's room (Surprise surprise). If mom found out they were both dead. James snuck in there about 2 hours ago. I don't think he realised I was awake. Carlos was lounged across my sofa in my room and Logan was top and toeing him. And I had my bed. I have a big room but nowhere near as big as Sabrina's. She has a whole floor for god sake. I have a double bed because quite frankly I am too big for a single bed. I gave up. I got up and went downstairs. I made myself a glass of orange Juice and sat in my living room. I put the TV on quietly and started watching it. I slowly and **finally **drifted asleep.

I woke to the sound of my mom saying my name whilst she shook me. "Kendall Honey" I opened my eyes to see my mom looking down at me smiling. Honey you have to get ready for school. The boys left to get ready for school and said they would see you in school" I hummed to let her know I heard her and closed my eyes again. "Honey its 10 past seven. You have to get ready. Shit! It takes 10 minutes to get to Sabrina's house as it is! I still have to get ready! I got up, sprinted upstairs, Changed and packed my bag, cleaned my teeth, practically shook my hair to make it look okay and ran downstairs. "Love you Mom!" and I ran out the house.

-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-

**Sabrina** **POV**

I sat in my living room. Watching the clock. It was 25 past 7. He forgot. I was about to go and ask my sister to give me a lift but I then heard a horn honking. I looked out of the living room window and saw Kendall Leaning against his car. He did what looked like a cross between a lousy salute and a wave when he saw me. I smiled, Grabbed my bag and walked to my front door. "Im leaving now. Love you dad!" and I left. I got into Kendall's car the same time as I did. "I was begging to think you forgot" I said smiling at him. "Im really sorry. I fell asleep downstairs last night and my mum woke me up at 10 past. I am sorry" He was literally begging me for forgiveness by the look in his eyes. "It's okay. I Knew you would come" I smiled at him. He started to drive. The Journey to school was filled with silly chatter. Random actually. We talked about food, Colours, Animals all that weird stuff. "I said we would meet the guys by my locker. Is that okay?" I laughed. "Yes. you don't have to ask my permission." He laughed. I wasn't. I was seeing if you were coming with me"

"If that was true you would have said I said to the guys I would meet them at my locker. Are you coming? And you didn't"

"You're annoying" he said smiling. "You love it though" I said poking me in the arm. "Whatever floats your boat" Kendall said to me walking off. "Okay then! Bye!" I shouted to him. "Bye!" He shouted back. I walked off to find Katie whilst I was grinning. "Why are you all grinny?" She asked me as she shut her locker. I grabbed what I wanted and waved them in her face. "No way! I've been trying to get a hold of those to annoy Kendall but I can't. It's like impossible. How did you do it?" She asked me with a huge smile on her face. I tapped my nose. "Secret." She laughed. "You'll have to tell me. Anyway it's nice to have you back. It's been boring without you."

"Tell me about it. All I could do was sit in my living room and watch TV. It got boring" I told her. It was true. There is nothing good on TV during school hours. I saw Kendall walking towards us. Thank god for my locker being right next to Katie's. I opened it and put Kendall's Keys in there and shut it again. "Give them back" Kendall said holding his hand out. I leaned against my locker and looked at my nails. "I have no Idea what you are talking about" I said smiling. "Please?" He pouted playfully. He knew as well as me I had them. I put my hand on his cheek. "Aww. Well since you asked so nicely... No" I put my hand down. "What do you want me to do? I'll do anything I just need to get in my locker" He said to me. "That's why you should get one with dials. And let me think ... To have your keys back I want you to-" I got on my tip toes and whispered in his ear "Tell me the truth" He looked at me confused. "I've never lied to you" He told me. "The truth about how you feel about me" I told him crossing my arms over my chest. By now the other guys were stood beside Katie. "Your gunna regret asking me to tell you" he said to me putting one of his hands in his pockets. "Why?" I asked. Please don't tell me you hate me, Please don't tell me you hate me I begged myself repeatedly. "Because Im in love with You Sabrina. I love your smile, I love your eyes, I love your humour. I love your personality. I love how shy you were when I first met you. I love how annoying your being right now. I love that heart of gold you have. I love how you had all of us wrapped around your little finger in seconds. But most of all. I love you. And that is 1000% true" He told me boldly. I smiled him widely. "I love you too" I said. Kendall smiled and kissed me. I kissed him back and put my arms around his neck. I was really getting into it and I think Kendall was too. He pushed me against the locker but not with so much force it hurt. We had our bodies touching. I didn't care who was watching, all that mattered was me and Kendall. We pulled away when the need for air was too great. Kendall rested his forehead against mine. "We've been ditched" He whispered to me. I looked to the side and realised Kendall spoke the truth. The guys and Katie were nowhere to be seen. I turned around and opened my locker. I grabbed Kendall's keys and gave them to him. "Pick pocket" He said to me laughing. "I only try" I sing songed shrugging. "We have all our classes together today apart from history right?" I have no Idea" I looked at the timetable I had taped to my locker door. Kendall reached into my locker and grabbed a pen he saw. He opened it and started writing at the bottom of my timetable. I still had his name at the bottom of it. Once he finished I looked at what he had done. He had written 'Sabrina loves' in front of Kendall Knight. I laughed and took my pen from him. After Kendall Knight I wrote 'Loves Sabrina Henderson'. Kendall laughed along with me at that. A ringing sound rang through my ears. Just the moment I thought I had gone crazy everyone started clearing the hall. "Homeroom time" Kendall said. Well at least Im still sane. We walked together to homeroom. I took my seat next to my sister. That was when I got harassed with questions. "When did it start? What did he say? You said you were off boys? Is that the first time you've kissed? Did you confess first? Have you said I love you? Have you-""Shut up Sasha" I said looking at her smiling. She frowned. "I just wanted to know"  
>"No Sasha, You wanted a one way ticket into my private life" I said kissing my hand and putting my hand to her cheek. "Ew now I have Kendall germs on me" She said pulling a disgusted face. "They are not germs. They are little pieces of heaven" I said winking. There will never be anything more fun than teasing my sister, "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, and ew!" She said. I couldn't help but laugh. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw I had a text from Kendall.<p>

_I miss you already x ;)_

_That's stupid. Im like 5 meters away from you :) x_

_Yeah 5 meters to far x_

_Your silly :) xx_

_You love it though_

_Whatever floats your boat?_

_Déjà vu much? _

_Tell me about it._

_I am._

_No your texting me._

_I am not shouting across the room. Im in enough shit as it is._

_Why? -_-_

_I was away for a week Kendall. _

_Oh yeah ;) I still got to see you though. _

_Yeah, yeah don't go all arrogant on me._

_:) am I coming over yours later or do you wanna come to mine or do you want to get away from me?_

_Get away from you :) x Na joking. Let's go to yours. Im sick of mine, _

_Mine it is :) x_

_**Rubbish Ending. Im not very good at those. But next chapter something happens and Sabrina gets a little worried. Chapter 6 will be up tomorrow!**_


	6. Chapter 6  Secret

_Chapter 6_

**Had parents evening like 2 minutes ago. Really impressed with myself! Not a single bad thing said.**

_**Authors note: In this chapter we find out something between Sabrina and her past. And Kendall and Sabrina get a bit of a hiccup: L READ AND IT GETS BETTER! YOU JUST WAIT! PLEASSEEEE REVIEW! **_

**Kendall's POV**

Sabrina and I are lying on my bed just talking. It's just easy with Sabrina She's chatty but in a good way. She isn't a chatty person that when talking to someone will 'Accidently' spill a secret. I can trust Sabrina. We were being weird and taking turns to ask each other questions. "Who was your last girlfriend?" She asked me lying on her stomach across my bed facing me. I was doing the same but facing her. "Why do you want to know that?" I said. Weird question. She pouted at me and gave me the puppy dog eyes. I looked at her with a pout to and then she grabbed a handful of Popcorn and shoved it in my face. We both started laughing. I through a couple of pieces at her and I burst out laughing at her face. We ended up having a pop corn fight. It was all over the room and in our hair. I'll take a shower later. Sabrina and I plopped on my bed side by side. "You never answered my question" She said putting a popcorn piece in her mouth. It must have been on the bed. I sighed before I answered "My last girlfriend was Jo Taylor. We were never really together though. I mean all we did was sit together in English and even then we didn't really talk. I broke up with her after like 2 weeks because we were just never a couple. What about you?" Ugh I hate talking about Jo. When I broke up with her she started spreading rumours that I was gay and I only date people to get in there pants. Let's just say I lost almost all of my friends because of that. Its moment like that when you find out who your true friends are. . "Well the last boyfriend I had was about a year ago. His name was Danny. He wasn't very nice to me, But wouldn't let me leave" She shivered like she remembered a horrible memory. "What do you mean he wasn't very nice to you?" "Well let's just say I went through a lot of bruises when I was with him. I tried to leave him but he would just hit me and yell at me telling me I would never leave him" She said with a tear coming to her eye. I wiped it away with my thumb. "Dont cry" I whispered. "I-Im sorry" She sniffled at me. "You're so silly. You don't need to apologize for having emotions" I said to her. "Promise me you'll never hurt me. That's the reason I said I would never go back to boys. Because all I do is get hurt. But I met you and you seemed... Different. Like you would never hurt anyone. But I just want to be sure" She said with a look in her eye. I can't put my finger on what it was but it was there. "I promise on my life I will never in a million years hurt you. Physically nor emotionally" I said. She smiled at me and stood up. I watched her to see where she was going. She walked over to my bookshelf. It had six shelves. 2 for books, 3 for CDs and 1 for DVD's. I love movies but most of mine are downstairs in the cabinet. "You have so much music" She observed. "Well yeah, what sort of musician would I be if I didn't like music?" I asked getting up and standing behind her. She was running her fingers along all of the CD cases and stopped at one. She turned her head to look at me and giggled. She pulled out the CD and looked at it. "I love this guy. I begged my dad to get me this CD but he never did." She said giggling at the memory. She held an Olly murs In case you didn't know CD. "Have It. I never listen to it anymore anyway" She looked at me and shook her head. "It's yours. I only take gifts at Christmas or for my birthday" She put the CD back and walked out of the room. I shook my head and chuckled. I grabbed the CD, Put it in Sabrina's bag and went downstairs. "Hey honey" My mum said to me as I sat down. "Where's Sabrina?" I looked at my mum. "I have no Idea. With Katie Im guessing"

**Sabrina's POV**

Katie wasn't letting me leave. I was seriously regretting coming in here. As much as I love Katie as a friend she was driving me crazy. "Katie please let me go. I want to see Kendall" "You saw him like 2 minutes ago. Please stay. She gave me puppy eyes. I've had enough of them. I stuck my lip out into a pout and looked at here. "Bye" and I got up and went into Kendall's room. He wasn't in here but I can't be bothered to go downstairs. A few minutes later I heard Kendall come into his room. "Hey again" He said. I had my back turned to him and that meant I couldn't see him. He walked round in front of me and smiled. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him down into a lip crunching Kiss. I fell back on the bed with Kendall Hovering over me. We kissed for about 1 minute and then Kendall Ran his tongue along my bottom lip begging for entrance. I parted my lips and our tongues battled for dominance. Kendall won. He explored my mouth finding all the sweet spots and memorizing them, this felt so good. We pulled away when the need for air was too great. Why the hell did I just do that? I Wiggled out of Kendall's hold and stood up. I grabbed my bag and walked to the door. I turned to Kendall and stuttered. "I-Im really sorry. I-I'll see you tomorrow" and I left. "Sabrina Wait!" Kendall called my name. I ignored him and just walked out of the house. Shit. I have to walk home. That's going to take me like half an hour! I walked a bit up the road and decided to text my sister. 'Hey sash can you pick me up?' Im on high-ton Avenue. Thanks'

I had to wait 15 minutes before my sister got her. I got in her car, put my seatbelt on and just looked out of the passenger window. "Are you okay Bri? Why couldn't Kendall give you a lift?" My sister asked as she started the car. The thing that hurt my feeling is she didn't sound concerned. She was just being Nosey. "I don't wanna talk about it, just take me home" I demanded as my phone began to ring. It was Carlos. I answered it. Here we go. "Hello?" "Hey Bri. We just got To Kendall's house, we thought you would be here"

"Sorry Carlos. I left about 15 minutes ago"

"Why? Kendall's really upset because he thinks you hate him"

"I don't hate him! I love Kendall"  
>"Then why did you leave?"<p>

"It's complicated" Look I can't explain this over the phone I'll-"  
>"Im coming over yours then!" And with that Carlos Hung up. I don't know why I left. It just brought back memories. When I was with Danny he would force me to have sex with him. It was practically rape. No-one knew about it. But I left because Danny would always shove his tongue in my mouth before he did what he did. I guess I just freaked out. I have a lot of apologizing to do to Kendall tomorrow. I do Love Kendall we're just moving to fast. We need to slow down. We've know each other just over a week for god sake!<p>

**-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-N-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-**

I didn't wait for Carlos for long. He decided to bring Logan along too. We sat on my bed with a bowl of crisps between us all. "So come on. What happened" Logan practically demanded me to tell him. "It's complicated. I—"

"Im a genius Sabrina. Nothing is complicated to me" Logan said shoving a crisp in his mouth. Sigh. "I had a boyfriend a while ago and he wasn't very nice to me. He would always hit me and all that-"I looked behind me to make sure my sister or dad weren't eves dropping. "DAD SABRINA'S GOT BOYS IN HER ROOM!" I heard my little brother yell. I shook my head. "Anyway. He would always make me have sex with him—"

"So he like practically Raped you?" Logan asked with a concerned face. I nodded. "Sabrina—"I heard my dad. "Just friends dad. And we are talking in private" "Okay." And with that he went back downstairs. "Sabrina why didn't you go to the police?" Carlos asked me. "Because he's a violent person. I wasn't going to risk it. If I did go to the police you probably wouldn't be talking to me right now"

"Anyway back to why you walked out on Kendall" Logan said getting comfortable on the bed again. "Well me and Kendall were kinda making out?" I said as if it was a question. They just nodded. "And it gave me back horrible memories. I don't know why I left. Kendall has done nothing wrong. I mean I kissed him anyway but I just... panicked. And now I feel really bad because Kendall hates me and-"

"He doesn't hate you Sabrina!" Carlos yelled. "In fact he thinks you hate him"  
>"Why are you guys here anyway? I thought you were hanging out with Kendall"<p>

"He said he wanted to be alone. We asked him why and he said because if you hate him then he has nothing left to live for" Carlos answered seriously. I grabbed my pillow pt to my face and let out a scream. I could feel the guys trying to pull away the pillow from my face. They gave up because I wouldn't let them win. I put the pillow down and the guys looked at me with concerned faces. "Try and phone him" Carlos said. "He won't answer to us but he might talk to you. And I have one more thing before you get you phone out"

"What?"

"Why d you have popcorn in your hair?" He asked picking a piece out. I laughed. "We had a popcorn fight" I grabbed my phone found the contact I wanted and phoned him. It rang and rang but no answer. I tried again and had the same result. "He won't answer. He's ignoring me. How can I fix it if he won't talk to me?" I said throwing my Samsung galaxy on the floor. "Phone Katie" I debated. I knew the result but it's worth a try. I got up, Picked up my phone and dialled Katie. She answered other second ring. "Hey Bri! How's it going for you? Kendall's fucked up" I heard Kendall yell at Katie to tell her to shut the fuck up. "I've been better Katie. Can I talk to Kendall? He won't answer the phone"

"Hang on. Kendall can you talk to Sabrina?" I heard Kendall say no and a door slam. I hung up then. Way to go Sabrina. You ruin everything you stupid bitch. The guys saw a tear come to my eye and both hugged me. Thank god for letting me have friends this great. Im not going to mess it up with the guys. And that's a promise. Now tomorrow I am going to talk to Kendall and fix this crap.


	7. Chapter 7  Talk to me Please

**Hey guys! Go check out my friend SiberianHuskyNinja 's Story 'Our Love' Its amazing and She deserves the views! xxxx**

**Logan's POV**

Me, Carlos, James and Kendall were stood outside the front of the school. Kendall thought we were waiting for my brother but the Idiot didn't even realise he was already inside. We were waiting for Sabrina so she and Kendall could sort this out. It happened 2 days ago and whenever Sabrina tried to talk to Kendall he wouldn't talk to her. Then Kendall would try and talk to Sabrina and she would ignore him like he did to her. It was driving all of us crazy. And at lunch... You can feel the awkwardness and tension in the air. Then Sabrina's sister parked up and Sabrina and her Sister got out. Kendall realised what we were doing. "Guys she won't talk to me. She keeps ignoring me" He said looking at Carlos. "Well think how she felt. You guys are sorting this out. We aren't moving until you do" Carlos said pointing a finger at Kendall. Sabrina walked over to us. "I thought you said I was meeting you by my locker?" Sabrina said to all of us. "Yeah well... you see... You and Kendall are sorting this out!" James said dragging it out but saying the last part really fast before running off with Carlos and I.

**Sabrina's POV**

I laughed at them and shook my head. "Im sorry I've been ignoring you. Im just ... worried" Kendall said pulling me to his car. "Where are we going?" I asked him. "To the park" He got in the driver's side the same time I got in the passenger side. "So what we're just going to skip school? We have a huge test in English next week and—"

"School or me?"

"Always you but—"

"Then away we go" Smug prat. He started driving. The ride there was filled with comfortable silence. Or awkward. Im not quite sure but it was quiet. We got out of the car and started walking aimlessly around the park. We sat down outside the Ice cream stand and Kendall said he would be back in a minute; He was going to get some sodas. I took this as an opportunity. I had found the CD Kendall planted in my bag last night. I wrote a little note and put it inside and it said how much he means to me. I put it in Kendall's bag and sat back again. Kendall came back 2 minutes later. "Lemonade for the very pretty lady and coke for me" He said as he sat down and handed me my drink. I laughed at his remark. "Thanks. And I think I have some explaining to do right?"

"It would be much appreciated"  
>"Well you know I told you about my Ex ..."<p>

"Danny right?"

"Right. Yeah well he did other things too"

"Were this going?"

"Just hear me out. He would force me" I said looking him in the eyes.

"Come again?" He said moving forward a little.

"He would force me to have sex with him Kendall" I whispered. There were a few people around us that were looking at us like we had blue faces. "TAKE A FRICKIN PICTURE GUYS! IT MIGHT LAST LONGER!" I yelled at all of them. This is our conversation, not there's. They all turned away immediately or left. "So that little prick practically raped you!" He whispered gradually getting a little louder. I put a finger to my lip to signal to be quiet. "Anyway. You did no wrong. It's just when we kissed all the horrible memories came flooding back. I panicked. I never meant to hurt you Kendall. I meant it when I said I loved you" I said putting my hand on his. He looked at me. "Im so sorry you had to go through that. I've I had know it was happening I would've smashed his face in" He said with a serious face. I laughed. "I know"

"What was your life like at your old school?" Kendall asked me standing up and holding his hand out to me. "I looked at him and he nodded to me. I took his hand and walked with him to the swings. The park itself was deserted. Well what was I Expecting? Everyone is in school. We sat on the swings and swung lightly. "Why do you wanna know what my past was like? It isn't very interesting" I said to him. Kendall turned in his swing, with one leg over each side and faced me. I did the same so I could look at him better. "Try me" He said smirking. "Okay then. Well I didn't really have a good time in England. I only really had one friend. His name was Tommy. We were friends since nursery. People are harsh in Britain. I was always picked on for being top of the class and all that. But Tommy saw the real me you know. It was really hard to move here. He was angry at me for leaving him. He was my best friend and now he hates me for moving to America" I said shaking my head. "You see that's hard to believe. Your popular her Bri. People speak very highly about you here. I thought I would have to fight some people to get to you at first" Kendall said laughing. I laughed along with him. 2I didn't know that. I thought you and the guys were my only friends"

"Well your wrong. I've only heard one person in the whole school talk shit about you, because they were jealous" He said grinning like a kid in a candy store. "What do you mean jealous?"

"Well they were annoyed that you were like 1000X prettier than them and you're dating the schools popular jock. You think it through" He said to me. Looking to the left of him as a dog came running towards him. "Im dating the school Jock? And who would that be?" I said teasing Kendall. And to be honest I didn't even realise we were dating. He had never officially asked me so... Yeah. Kendall Patted the dogs back to get him to go back to his owner. The dog ran off. I think it was a Labrador. I've never been good at getting the breeds right, I mean it's not like Im a vet. I cant tell the difference between a retriever and a Labrador for god sake. "Har har funny Bri" Kendall mocked me.

"No Im serious. No one has asked me out in the whole time I've been here"

"I never asked you?" He asked generally surprised at himself.

"No you didn't" I smiled at him. "Okay then. Sabrina Henderson will you go on a date with me?" I teased him by thinking hard about it. "I dunno..." I trailed. Kendall glared at me "Sure" I said to him smiling as he grew a huge smile.

-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-

Me and Kendall were at the park all day. When we looked at the time it was 7 PM. "We better go home" I said to Kendall. It was End of November and it got dark early, so me and Kendall were lying in the grass looking at the stars. "I don't wanna go" Kendall whined. "Neither do I but if we don't leave now Im defiantly grounded. My sister would have already told my dad I skipped school" I said getting up. Kendall Jumped up and drove me home. We shared a sweet Kiss goodbye and I walked up to my front door. I put the key in the hole, took a deep breath and opened the door. I saw my dad sat on one of the set of stairs. We have 2. One on each side if you know what I mean. He had his head in his hands. "Dad?" I said putting my bag by the door. My dad's head shot up and he walked over to me. "Sabrina Nicole Henderson where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick! Your sister told me that you weren't in school so don't say you were!"

"Im sorry Dad. I was with a friend" I said quiet scared. I've never seen him raise his voice with me. I've seen it loads with Sash but not me. "What is so special about this friend that made you skip school?"

"Everything dad. He's special to me" I couldn't tell dad he was my boyfriend. If he found out he would literally hunt him AND me down. "Well I don't want you seeing this person anymore. They are messing up your education. The whole family was relying on you and you blow it. Now get out of my sight" He said flicking his hand and walking toward the kitchen. HOW DARE HE! "You can't choose my friends dad!"

"I just did!"

"Im 17! Im Naive! You cant put the weight on the whole family on my shoulders! You expect me to provide this family with money! Food! Life! Why the fuck is it me!"  
>"Watch your language Sabrina!" A tear was streaming down my cheek. I cant see Kendall anymore. I grabbed my bag and went upstairs. "I HATE YOU!" I screamed down the stairs. I know that was a low blow. I've never told my dad I hated him. I climbed the second flight of stairs to my room and jumped on my bed and sobbed into my pillow. Its moments like this when you wished you had bedroom door. I don't even have four walls! I have 3 walls and a balconyfence on the same side as the stairs coming up to my room. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Go away" I said into my pillow. "Sabrina I—"

"I could have sworn I said go away" I said looking up.

"Sabrina how special is this person Sabrina?" My dad asked me sitting in my bed. "Why does it matter? It's not like Im going to see him again. Im happy for once and you throw it all away. You cant stand t see a smile on my face. As long as your happy nothing else matters right?"

"That isn't true. I want my children to be happy"  
>"Then why are you stopping me from seeing the one person who understands me? The one person that actually loves me for who I am!" Oops. I never meant to say that last bit. "That loves you? What do you mean?"<p>

"Nothing. I mean loves me as a friend"  
>Who is this person Sabrina? And tell me the truth"<p>

I muttered very quietly my answer. "Kendall"

"Pardon?" I spoke a little louder. "Kendall"

"Sabrina Im getting old you need to speak louder"

"Kendall Okay. Kendall is the one that kept me company all those days I was ill. The one that kept coming back and was my real friend when I had no one else"

"He's the blonde one correct?"  
>"Yes"<p>

"If he cares so much about you Sabrina then why is he messing up your education?"  
>"He isn't messing it up dad. It was one day"<p>

"Why did you skip anyway? I thought you hung out with him and his friends at school."

"I do. But we had a ... Misunderstanding and we needed to fix it. We couldn't do it at school. We only meant to go to the park past first lesson max but we lost track of time" My dad sighed. Thank god he didn't realise that we were more than friends. "Look I'll make a deal with you"

Depends what it is"

"You can still see this Kendall boy if-"

"DEAL!" I yelled before my dad could Finnish. I don't care what I have to do. At least I get to see him.

"Let me Finnish. I have rules. I want to know in advance of any of your dates or if your going to each other's house or whatever. I have a curfew of 8 on school nights and 10 on weekends. And no funny business" I can live with that. "Deal" Boom. Nothing can keep us apart.

**Rubbish ending. Next chapter is date night and first rated M chapter :) It should be up tomorrow :) And I would like to say something. I know I have published everyday but thats going to change. I've been havving like 300 hits and that is AMAZING so thanks guys but I only have four reviews. When I get 8 reviews I will put up more. So just click a simple button, Tell me what you think and more we get! DONT WANT TO BE AKWARDD! xxx Love you all 3**


	8. Chapter 8  never leave teenagers alone

_**Was that too hard? To review? :) Only messing. I haven't had a single bad review so woop woop! You guys ROCK with a capital R O C K! :)**_

_**AND THANK YOU **__AngelsOnTheMoon98 __**FOR THAT VERY URMM... URMM... YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!**_

_**Authors note: I don't want to lose readers, please don't leave or hate me! But I feel really uncomfortable even thinking about writing sexual things so Im gunna change the ratings. The story will be good and I will make it up to you if you're annoyed. The only way I can keep this rated M is if you PM me things to help me :L I love you all! 3 **_

_Chapter 8_

**Sabrina's POV**

It was Friday night. Date night. I am so nervous and I have no idea why. I am stood in front of my full length mirror checking myself over. Kendall had told me at the end of school to dress for a dinner date. I had a strapless Dress on. It was yellow at the chest area and black there on down to my knees. It also had flowers along the bottom. My sister had helped me chose a dress and said this is a perfect choice. The dress falls to my knees. I had heels on to match my outfit. I had a bracelet on that Tommy had given me for my 16th birthday. My hair was in a bun with a few pieces hung loose to frame my face. I also had natural looking make-up on but hey Im a girl. I told my dad about my date and he said if I wanted I could stay the night at Kendall's or he here. I had thanked him. Kendall told me he would pick me up at 6:30 and it was 25 past 6. I will be honest I did have to take a few deep breaths to calm myself down. I went downstairs into the living room where my dad and sister were. "Am I over-dressed?" I asked them pulling a face. My dada was the first to speak up. "I think you look pretty enough to make me uncomfortable" My dad said. I laughed. "Thanks"

"You look fine. Just stop panicking" My sister said placing her hands on my shoulders. I took a deep breath it was quiet for a few moments and then the doorbell rang. I looked at sash and she knew what I wanted. "She opened the door to reveal the most beautiful person in the world. "Is Sabrina there?" Kendall asked my sister. "Yeah. Bri get your very good looking but here right now!" She shouted at me. I heard Kendall laugh. "Should I feel under dressed?" I walked over to the door and grabbed my Black leather Jacket of the coat hanger and put it on. Kendall looked me up and down and smiled. "You look beautiful"

"You don't look half bad yourself. Now can we go before my dad changes his mind on letting me go?" I said smiling grabbing my over body small bag and putting it on. "Sure"

"Bye dad!"

"Bye honey!" and with that we left. We got in the car and I asked Kendall something I have been wondering for days. "Where are we going?" He looked at me whilst he started the car. "To a farm. Where do you think we're going? Plus I told you earlier" He said smiling. He started driving once I put my seatbelt on. "Im not that stupid. I know that but what restaurant?" I said like it was completely obvious. "Oh you see that's a surprise" He said not taking his eyes of the road. "You really do look beautiful" I felt my cheeks heat up. "Thanks. You look good too" Kendall wore smart black trousers, A plain white T-shirt and a smart black jacket. And even in my heels he was still a little taller than me! "I feel over dressed" I said pouting. "No. You look perfect" Cheesy. But sweet. Really, really sweet.

We arrived at... Well where-ever we are about 10 minutes later. Kendall had told me to close my eyes. I had been stubborn but He just begged me. I closed my eyes and he helped me out of the car. He pulled me onto the pavement and I heard the car door shut. "Promise you will keep your eyes closed?" Kendall asked me taking my hand and leading me forward. "Yes I promise Just take me so I can see where we are going" I said letting him lead me forward. We stopped. "Open your eyes" Kendall said to me squeezing my hand. I opened them as soon as I got permission. I looked at the sign for the restaurant and looked at Kendall. "Im going to kill you. This is one of the most expensive restaurants in California" I said to him with a smile tugging at the ends of my mouth. "How did you know? You've been here for like 2 weeks" He said with a confused face. "People talk Kendall. Now come on" I said with a huge smile on my face. I pulled him forward to the door and stopped but Kendall Just kept walking pulling me along. "Knight" He said to the man at the podium. "Table for two correct?" He asked grabbing two menus. "Yes that's right"  
>"Well follow me" He led us to a table in a private sector. I am so killing Kendall. We took our seats opposite each other and the water gave us our menus and left us to it. "Im so going to kill you" I said putting the menu down. Kendall put his down as soon as I finished speaking. "Why? Im being a gentleman"<p>

"You're spoiling me"

"No Im treating you"  
>"You're spending your money on me"<p>

"Im doing this because I want to. Do you want to leave?"

"No. Im really grateful you brought me here"  
>"Then stop complaining"<br>"Im not complaining. Im-Im..."  
>"Complaining"<br>"No. Im saying I feel guilty when I get spoilt"

"For the second time Im not spoiling you. Im treating you"  
>"Spoiling"<br>"Treating"

"Spoiling"  
>"Treating"<br>"Treating...damn!" I said looking at the menu again. "Hello Im Shannon I'll be your waitress for today can I get you anything?" She said fluttering her eyelashes at Kendall. "Urrrm yeah I'll have a Coke for me and..."  
>"Make that two" I said rather bitterly. She was flirting with Kendall and it really ticked me off. "Whatever" She said to me. "I'll be back in a minute" She smiled at Kendall and walked off. I glared at her direction and squeezed my hands into a tight fist. "Woah Bri your hands are red" He said loosening my hands. "You didn't notice?"<br>"Notice what?" He said with a confused look on his face. "Dont worry"  
>"Tell me"<br>"Its nothing." Nothing my ass. Tat bitch was flirting with Kendall and treating me like a sack of potatoes. Oh shit. She's walking over again. Just don't slap her. Dont slap her. "Here you go. "She placed Kendall's drink neatly in front of him and put mine down like it was just a book. "Urrrm excuse me" I spoke up. "She ripped her eyes away from Kendall's scared face and Looked at me with a glare. "What?"

"I would like to be treated with a little respect. Im not a sack of potatoes Im a living breathing person. And if you just came to stare at my boyfriend-"I spat the word at her. "Then you can get your tarty little ass out of here. I said pointing to the door"  
>"You can't make me leave"<br>"Oh you don't know anything about me"  
>"I do know that you're a worthless girl who has nothing left to live for"<p>

"Urrrm Stacey right?"  
>"Shannon"<br>"That's what I said. Anyway I think we would like a different waiter or waitress please"  
>"Oh Im not finished with your little girlfriend"<br>"Drop it Shannon. She's with me and as Sabrina said you can jog on"  
>"You're dying to stick something up me if you know what I mean" She winked at Kendall. WINKED!<p>

"Yes your right"

"W-What?" I stuttered out. I think Im going to cry.

"I wanna shove my foot up your rear end at the moment but it wouldn't work because your plastic aren't you. Just like the rest of your body" Haha! Someone call the fire brigade because she just got burned!

"How would you know unless you've been staring?" She said to him.

"Please. Even though you're plastic there's nothing there. You honest think you can win me over by saying this? Let me re-phrase. You're not winning me over at all. Im with Sabrina now as I said we would like a different waiter PLEASE!" He said to her. She walked off, Ripped of her apron and left. I looked down at my hands which were suddenly very interesting. "Bri? Look don't listen to her. She's stupid and stuck up and all that"  
>"She's right though isn't she. Im worthless. What god am I?"<p>

"You're everything Sabrina. In the three weeks I have known you I've discovered you are everything. You don't let anything get in your way. Your smart, Beautiful, Silly...But I love you"  
>"I know. Can we just forget it?"<br>"Yes" Kendall said getting up; I looked up at him with fear in my eyes. "Were leaving" He held his hand out to me. I took his hand and let him lead me back to the car. "Where are we going?" I asked when he started driving. "To your house. I can come in right?"

"Yeah of course!"

"Then of we go to your house" He turned a corner towards my house.  
>"Im so confused"<p>

-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-NSN-

**Kendall's POV**

Sabrina sat on her bed quietly singing to herself. I don't recognise the song but she did tell me she wrote them. Maybe its an original. I took my Jacket of and put it over the back of the chair. I went and Sat by Sabrina. "How you doing?"  
>"Im good. Just feel guilty thats all"<br>"Why do you feel guilty?"  
>"Because I ruined that dinner date."<br>"No you didn't. That tart did"  
>"If I had just kept my mouth shut none of that would have happened"<br>"Stop getting yourself down"  
>"Im not. Im a really happy person"<br>"Good"

"Good" Sigh. Stubborn girl. "I love you Bri" She pecked me on the lips, Thats it. "What you don't love me too?"  
>"No"<br>"Then why are you here?"

"Because... Because..."  
>"Exactly"<p>

"It's not because I love you" She said pointing her index finger in my direction. "Because if I loved you then we would be moving to fast"  
>"Huh?" Okay now this girl has me very confused. "Well you see. Last time I moved to fast with a guy it didn't end well at all. So I don't love you. I just really REALLY REALLY like you" Sabrina paused and then shook her head as if to get the thought out of her head. "So the time you told me you loved me was a lie?" I swear to got I felt a tear come to my eye. You love a girl so much it hurts but they don't love you back. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"<p>

"Then why did you" I was cut off by Sabrina crashing her lips onto mine. After a couple of minutes I reluctantly pulled away. Sabrina pulled back and sat just above my as she straddles me. "You—"  
>"You are stupid Kendall. You know I do. I really do but when I say it I keep thinking we're moving to fast"<br>"We've known each other for a month now"  
>"Exactly. Kendall I really think we need to slow down"<br>"I get it. Im sorry"  
>"Dont apologize. You've done nothing wrong" That was when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Sabrina quickly scrambled off of me and ended up falling of the bed. I laughed and held my hand out for her. She took it and stood up. "And do I want to know why my daughter was on the floor?" Sabrina's dad stood at the top of the stairs.<p>

**Sabrina's POV**

"Uhhh I fell?" I said like it was a question"  
>"I take that as a no I don't want to know. Anyway as you never did eat at the restaurant do you want to eat with us?" I looked to Kendall who just shrugged his shoulders. "You sure you got enough?"<br>"If I didn't I wouldn't have offered" Well that's an easy answer. "Sure. Is it ready now?" I said as I put my shes in my wardrobe. "Yes. Come down when you're ready" and with that my dad left us. "Is that okay if we eat with my family? I mean you've met my dad and my sister. My brothers annoying but you blank it out. And it's Friday so we are having my dad's world famous homemade burgers. I mean there not world famous obviously, but we love them and Im sure you will. I know its not much but-"

Sabrina be quiet" Kendall said smiling at me. "You're ranting. I would love to eat with your family. Now come on" He took me downstairs into the dining area. There were 2 empty seats opposite each other. I went to the one next to my dad and Kendall took the one next to my sister. I Grabbed the ketchup and put some on my plate. So what were you guys up to upstairs?" My sister asked being just plain nosey. I wish she would mind her own business. "None of your bee's wax"  
>"Oh my god you did the nasty didn't you!" thank god my dad and brother didn't know what our teen talk meant. I saw Kendall choke a little on his drink but put his hands up and whispered "Im good. Im good"<br>"No we didn't Sasha. Stop being so nosey. Just cus you like having a pop with everyone doesn't mean I do" Take that bitch. "I do not. Last time was 1 week ago. That's a new record!"

"Exactly my point Sasha"  
>"Okay hey Zack wanna come watch the hockey with me?" My dad tried his great escape. He must have figured out what we were doing and I think his 2 daughters talking about sex is a little disturbing. Zack nodded and left with my brother. Kendall spoke up. "Sasha if you're going to get a message across that your not a slag it would be a good idea not to say that" Burn. My sister stood up and grabbed a bowl of mustard and threw it at me. I stood up, wiped it from my eyes and grabbed the coleslaw and threw it at her. That is when the food fight began with me Kendall and Sasha.<p>

**Sabrina's POV**

Kendall, My sister and I all walked towards the living room. My dress was ruined I had food all down me and in my hair and my now it was a mess. The same could be said for the other teens. My brother saw us and dropped his fork. My dad turned his head and saw us. He put his plate and stood up. "What happened?"

"Well you see dad, this is reason 1 why you should never leave three teenagers alone at a table full of food"

"Kids you know better than this" He said crossing his arms across his chest. My brother stood next to him and copied dad's actions. "Yeah!" My dad put his hand on his head, turned him around and looked at him. "Eat"

"Sasha started it!" Kendall and I said in union. "Yeah so? You were being mean"  
>"Wat are we 2 again now?"<p>

"Your acting like it!"  
>"Me!" I yelled at her. Oh Im going to slap her now. I raised my hand to put a red mark on m face but Kendall figured me out. He grabbed my wrist and looked at me. "Is that really goin to get you anywhere?" I opened his eyes a little wider to show that heartbreaking green colour. "No" I sighed and lowered my hand. Kendall let go of my wrist and entwined our fingers. "Thank you Kendall" My dad said putting his hands on his hips. I laughed a little because my mum was the one that always did that. Everyone looked at me and I apologized. My dad was first to speak again. "Now all of you are having a shower. Sabrina and Sasha you can use your own and Sabrina can show Kendall the family bathroom" and with that my dad sat down again. I turned around and took Kendall upstairs. This is the family bathroom but you remember that right?" Kendall let out a little chuckle. "Of course. The bathroom is where I got point 7" I had to laugh at that. He remembers it like it was seconds ago. "Well done Im impressed" Kendall bowed to me without letting go of my hand. I laughed and shook my hand through his hair getting rid of all the food. Kendall scrunched up his face as I did and I laughed. "Does your mum know your staying the night?" I asked him. "Urrrm no. And I have nothing to change into" Kendall bit his lip. I smacked him upside the head. "OW! What was that for?" Kendall rubbed the back of his head thinking it would make it better. "What are you meant to do now?"<p>

"I'll Phone Katie"  
>"No! Phone Logan James, Carlos AND Katie and Invite them over. My dad is going out with my brother and Sister for the weekend anyway. Please!" I put on my puppy dog eyes. No one can refuse these. Mwahhahahaha *Cough Cough* Im no good at the evil laugh thing. "Fine" Kendall groaned and pulled out his Iphone. About 5 minutes later Kendall had got yes's from everybody and now all we had to do was wait. My dad had left as soon as he finished his dinner so he my sister and Zack were gone.<p>

It is half 10 me and Kendall have had a shower and everyone got here around an hour ago. Anyway we were sat in my room in a circle. I had invited some girls over so now it was Me, Kendall, Katie, Logan, Camille Roberts, Carlos, Jo Taylor and James. James had begged me to get as many drinks as I can from my cabinet and we could play a game. I had no idea what his plan was but I decided to go along with it. I gave everyone a bottle of beer from my cabinet. I asked James to explain the rules and so he did. "This game is called Never have I ever... One person will say never have I ever and fro example owned a car. Anyone who has owned a car would drink. Understood?" it was a load of yeahs and let's do it filling the room. "Okay so who is going first" My blonde friend Jo Taylor said. Everyone just decided to be mean and shout Sabrina together. Everyone laughed but I just glared. "Fine. What are the rules on what you can say James?"

"Anything. Sexual to having a hamster"  
>"Okay then. Never have I ever had a dog" I said. Jo, James and Camille drank to that. "Kendall's turn" I said looking at Kendall. "Fair enough. Never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex" Logan, Carlos, Camille and I drank to that. My face flushed red as everyone looked at me. "Care to explain?" Logan asked me. "It was a dare! We had loads of money in front of us and I wanted to win. And I did so... You know. Anyway! Katie's turn"<p>

"Boom! Okay never have I ever touched a family member in an inappropriate place" Kendall looked directly at Katie, "What the hell!" "Im curious!" Katie shot back. "Guys no one has so move on" I butted in. "Oh my go" Logan said. "Never have I ever made out with someone in this room" Loads of oohh's and ahhs went on as Katie, James, Kendall and I drank. So it won't on like that and started to get more and more in appropriate as we went. I ended up drinking 2 bottles so I was only a little drunk. Not majorly, but a little.

Now we were playing truth or dare on my I pad and it was set to 17+. We had money in the middle so whoever lasted longest got it. I read it out the dare that James asked for... "Anyone of the guys has to say a colour. Girls will take of any item of clothing of that colour" I looked up at all of the guys. They closed their eyes so they didn't have a mental reaction. Logan decided to go with Blue so I took out my hair band and took of my slippers. Jo took of her socks as well as Camille. Katie didn't budge. James said Pink and me and Katie took of our vests underneath our tops. Jo took of her bra and Camille didn't move. Carlos said white so Katie took of her top as well as Camille. Kendall said red. The little dick. I took of my shirt and put it with the rest of the pile of clothes. Katie took of her socks and Camille didn't move nor did Jo. The guys opened there eyes and smirked at the half naked girls. That was not a dare for James! It was a treat! Kendall clicked truth for Logan and read it out. "Ask a personal question"

"Shoot!" Logan said leaning back and putting his hands up.

"Are you gay?" Kendall asked passing the I pad on. I burst out laughing as did others. "No" I laughed and Kissed Kendall on the cheek. Katie asked Camille truth or dare. Cami said dare. "Give the person next to you a lap dance" Camille looked to her sides and saw she was sat between Logan and Carlos. Camille opted out and sat on my bed. Next out was Carlos and his dare was to make out with someone of the same sex. Soon it was just me and Logan. (Kendall refused to kiss a family member on the lips for 10 seconds, Jo didn't want to answer the question what her first time having sex was like, and James refused to sing a romantic song to the person on his left. And Jo wanted to see what would happen if it was just me and Logan. I read out the dare Logan asked for "Look at the person opposite you and ..." I paused. "Well?" Logan asked eager. "Kiss them" I looked to Kendall who was just watching us. "Think about it Logan. If you don't kiss Sabrina you lose all that money!" Camille pushed her ex to do it. Logan looked at me and I didn't have a clue what to do. Logan leaned forward so his face was inches away from mine. "Can I?" He whispered to me. I nodded slightly. Logan moved forward and his lips pressed against mine. I didn't respond until I could taste the sweet taste of Logan's lips. I kissed back and placed a hand on Logan's cheek. Logan pulled away about 30 seconds later and we both looked at Kendall. He just sat there with a look of shock in his eyes. I stood up walked over to the bed and pushed Kendall sown and crawled on top of him. Kendall looked at me with confusion in his eyes. Well at least he has moved. I crashed my lips to Kendall's and he kissed back. After our mini make out session I looked Kendall in the eye. "Logan kisses well?" Kendall asked me with an upset face. "Yes. But you *Kiss* are *kiss* 100 times *Kiss* Better!" Kiss. Everyone must have left my room because I heard loads of footsteps on my stairs. Kendall moved his hands from my neck down to my waist. I moved my hands and pushed them Under Kendall's shirt. I felt Kendall shiver once when my skin touched his. Kendall rolled us over so he was on top of me and he looked at me. "Don't you remember what happened last time we did this?" He asked planting kisses on my neck. "Y-yes. But I w-want you too" when Kendall heard me he looked me in the eyes. "Are you sure? I don't wanna make you do something you don't"  
>"Your right. Im not having sex with you. Not yet but we can do other things right?"<br>"You mean like ... fool around?"

"Yes." I bit my lip. I am so embarrassed right now. What if Kendall doesn't want to? Oh god. "Just tell me when to stop" Kendall said going back to my neck. He started nipping and sucking at my sweat spot just below my ear. I moaned in pleasure.

**14 reviews for next chapter! :)**


	9. Chapter 9  things never go to plan

_**Hi guys. I didn't get 14 reviews and it really upset me but I don't want to keep readers waiting. I might cancel this story if I don't get any reviews. I have big ideas but Im not feeling it. Just review and then it will go on from there. Plus I had a tough weekend with some so called best friends being really mean to me. Broke down several times :'( and I realised I had SOOO many grammar mistakes in my last one and I am sooooo sorry. I was in a rush and I forgot to proof read it :L don't hate! Haters gunna hate, Rushers gunna Elevate! **_ _**Mucho amor**__**!**_

_**Any businesses mentioned are made up. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH BIG TIME RUSH! WISH I DID THOUGH!(:**_

_Chapter 9 (__**the morning after)**_

**Sabrina's POV**

I woke up in Kendall's arms. I knew he was awake as he was smoothly running his fingers up my bare arm. "Are you awake now? Kendall asked me. "Come again?" I said moving my head from Kendall's chest to look at him. "Well, there has been a lot of false alarms"  
>"Like what?"<br>"You've been talking"  
>"Oh my god what have I been saying?"<p>

"Just gibberish" He smirked at me. Oh my god. If I said anything embarrassing I am going to cry. I lifted my head when I heard people walking up my stairs. "Well hello Love birds!" The guys said in union as the girls laughed behind them. Kendall's head whipped around to face his best friends. "What are you guys doing here?" Kendall asked them. "We stayed the night remember? We slept in your living room is that okay Bri?"

"Yea of course. You could have stayed up here you know"

"Na. We wouldn't want to interrupt anything" James said bursting out laughing. I glared at him as did Kendall.

I swung my legs over the edge of my bed and grabbed the nearest shirt and it just so happened to be Kendall's. I slipped my arms through and buttoned up from 3rd button from the top, downwards. I walked over to my wardrobe and slipped on some shorts and tied my hair up in a messy bun. I turned around and Saw Kendall in sweat pants and a tight white shirt that made him look sexy. "Have you guys had any breakfast?" I asked as I walked over to everyone. "Na. I mean have you seen how big your kitchen is! I have no idea where to start" Jo said to me. I looked at her and saw that she had hickeys down her neck. She shouldn't have tired her hair up. "And who gave you these?" I said walking over poking her neck. "We could ask you the same thing, but we already know who. Get in there Bro" James said High 5-ing Kendall. "Har har James you're so funny. Anyway who gave you them Jo?" I asked looking back to her. "Kendall, Logan, Carlos and James...Fuck off." I laughed at the instructions she gave the guys. The boys put their hands up in surrender and went downstairs. "Oh Kendall!" I yelled. Kendall's head came into view. "Yeah?"

"The breakfast things are in of the cupboards around the Island. If you make a mess please clean it up" I said showing a pleading face at the end. "Sure" And with that he went back downstairs. I went and joined the 3 girls who were stood by my bed. "Is it safe to sit on here?" Camille asked me. "Yes Camille "And we all sat down. "So what did you and my brother get up to last night?" Katie asked me. What is it with people and being nosey lately! "Nothing. NOTHING!" I said again when the girls looked at me with disapproving faces. "We know you did something." Jo said looking to her brunette friend. "We didn't do anything I promise. Just a mini make-out session"

"That's it?" Camille asked me. "We didn't have sex I can promise you that" I said putting my hands up.

"Okay then" Camille pushed me.

"Well as long as you guys didn't Im fine." Katie said "Oh well. Anyway Jo, Who gave you them?" Katie asked the pretty blonde drama queen. "I don't know if I meant to tell..."She trailed off. "Oh come on Jo! You can trust us with your life" I pleaded.

"Fine. It was - "

"WHAT!" Me, Camille and Katie all yelled in union.

**Kendall's POV **

The guys and I whipped our head around when we heard the girls shouting upstairs. Logan, Carlos and James looked at me as if I knew what they were talking about and I just shrugged. "Who was it that gave Jo those hickeys? I know for sure it wasn't me and I hope to god James it wasn't you cus I cant be fucked to kick your ass right now"  
>"NO! I love your sister!"<br>"Yeah you love sex to"

"I swear on my life I didn't give Jo those hickeys. And how do we know it wasn't you. You could have snuck out. I mean you did date"  
>"Exactly James. Did." I said. I stood up and put my bowl in the dishwasher and sat back down. Logan, Carlos and James copied my actions. "You two are being unnaturally quiet over there" I said looking towards Logan and Carlos. "Well it wasn't me!" Carlos yelled and ran from the room. Typical Carlos. I know it wasn't him, He doesn't know the meaning of the word Lying. That left only one person unless a weirdo crept through the window last night, but it's unlikely. "That only leaves you" I said looking at Logan through narrow eyes. Logans' eyes widened at my glare. "I-I-I" He stuttered out. James and I tackled him to the floor, James held his legs down and I climbed over him and pinned his hands above his head "Tell us the truth stutter boy! I said smacking his hands above his head to the floor again. "Fricking hell Kendall, lose some weight wont ya!" Logan groaned. "Hey! Im not fat, I am healthy weight actually" I said to him cocking my head slightly to the side. I heard a few girly giggles come from behind us, I turned and saw Camille and Katie stood there. "So sorry boys. Are we interrupting something?" Camille said giggling again. "Wait until Sabrina finds out!" Katie yelled a little too loud for my liking. "Katie shut up!" I said not moving from my spot. "Girlfriend alert! Girlfriend alert!" James hissed. I jumped up just in time to see Sabrina walk in on her phone. She looked up. "Hey guys" and looked back down. She looked back up straight away and looked to Logan on the floor. She put her phone down and kneeled beside Logan. "Are you okay Logan?" She asked helping the short boy up. (He's about the same height as Sabrina). Logan groaned and rubbed his stomach. "You have a heavy boyfriend" He said looking at me. Now is my que to leave. I put my hand on James back and pushed him into the living room. I stopped in my tracks when I saw the state of the room. Feathers everywhere, Pillow cases all over the place. TV off of the stand, Sofa on its back, Crisp and sweet packets everywhere and beer cans on every surface. "What the fuck!" James and I yelled in union. Everyone came running in and stood beside me. Sabrina looked with her mouth open. "What happened in here! You said it was tidy! It looks like bombs hit it! A DRUNKEN BOMB!" Sabrina said looking in the direction of the people who stayed here last night. I heard Sabrina's phone ding, she read the text and just fell onto the floor and screamed into a pillow case. "Bri, Bri" I walked over, Sat by her and pulled the pillow case out of her face. "Why are you screaming. This can be cleaned up in let's say, 4 hours" I said reasoning with her. Tidy the house and her dad will never know. "6 hours for the whole house"<br>"We don't have 6 hours Kendall! My dad's gunna be home in 3! The hotel was a pig sty so he's coming back!" She said looking around her. Oh shit

**James' POV**

Oh shit. We are dead meat. "Well we are just gunna have to work twice as hard now then aren't we?" Kendall asked smirking. "Guys we have 3 hours! What are we waiting for!" Kendall yelled standing up. We all ran in different directions whilst Kendall held his hand out to Sabrina. I ran into the kitchen and opened all the cupboards and draws trying to find a bin bag. IT'S NOT HAPPENING! SHE DOESNT HAVE ONE! "Hey guys do you know where she keeps her bin bags?" I said looking again. "No sorry" Everyone said. I ran back to the living room and stopped at the door. I cleared my throat and the smootchy couple sprang apart. Sabrina blushed and looked down, but Kendall looked up at me and glared. "What?" He said Wrappings his arms around Sabrina's waist and putting his chin on her shoulder. "I urrrm... Where are your bin-bags Sabrina?"

"Oh they are in the cupboard under the sink"  
>"I've looked there" I said folding my arms over my chest"<br>"Look harder"

"Sabrina I practically ripped everything out of your cupboards and they aren't there"  
>"So your telling me" Sabrina began stalking towards me as Kendall watched her carefully. I backed away slowly "That you messed up the house whilst everyone else tries to clean it?" she hissed at me.<p>

"I-eerrr" I said stepping backwards and sprinting out of the house before she could kill me.

**Kendall's POV**

"Bri what are we waiting for. Now we have twice the work. I'll text some friends to help now come on!" I said pushed her forward.

It has been 2 hours and 58 minutes exactly since Sabrina got the text. The house was spotless apart from all the cleaning supplies in the Kitchen. Logan and James (Who came back after like 20 minutes) were in the cupboard putting it back . Then we heard a car pull up on the driveway. "Hurry up!" Sabrina hissed to the guys. She motioned for the girls to leave, they hugged her, Kissed her cheek, Waved to us then left for the mall. "The front door opened and we still had a dozen things to put back. Logan and James came out of the cupboard, pushed everything in there, Shut the door before it could fall out and sat on the island. Me. Carlos and Sabrina grabbed a stool and sat on one each. Sabrina let out a huge sigh of relief and put her head in her hands. "Heya Kids!" Sabrina's Dad yelled as he put his suitcase by the stairs. I looked up at my family stood in the door way. "I thought you were only having one friend over" He said nodding in my direction. "Im sorry dad. We didn't do anything you wouldn't approve off" Sabrina said standing up. I looked at her and realised she still had my shirt on and shorts. I hid my face behind my hands. "Yeah and I mean it's not like we made a mess or anything!" Carlos yelled laughing nervously. Logan and James joined in. "Well what about you Kendall. You're being awfully quiet there" Mr. Henderson said looking at me. I looked up to meet his glare. "I err... Hi" I said nervously. HI! Gog sake Kendall you can do better than that! "Hello to you too Kendall" He said with a confused look. He pushed the two other kids into the hall to take their stuff upstairs Im guessing. "If you don't mind me asking but why do you have Kendall's shirt on Sabrina?" Chris said looking Sabrina up and down. "Sabrina looked down and back up to meet her dad's eyes. "I err—this isn't Kendall's shirt" She laughed nervously. Time to save her. I stood up and put my arm around her shoulders and she put her arm around my waist. "Yeah it isn't Mine, I mean yeah I wear plaid because quite frankly it is awesome but that is not my shirt" I said nervously. Im really no good at this. "Its Logan's" I said to quickly I didn't even think about it. I looked to the side and muttered stupid to myself. "Logan looked at me with wide eyes and I just mouthed my apology. "Yeah, its mine. Even though Plaid is so not in style right now... That is mine" Logan said before grabbing Sabrina's wrist and pulling her upstairs leaving me behind. "Soo Mr. Henderson—"

"Chris"  
>"Sooooo Chris..What made you come back early?" I asked him shoving my hands in my back pockets. "It didn't have a single good future about it you know" He said walking over to the cupboard. I looked to Carlos and James for help. "Yeah we know what you mean right guys" I said dragging them into the convocation. "A good hotel is the memtons uptown" I said trying to be helpful. "Really? Is it expensive" He said sitting on the counter. "Chris you're in California now. Nothing is cheap. I mean there are pricier things around her but it isn't the cheapest. Very good. Benn here before" I said kicking James to get him talking. "OW—Yeaah, I remember that!" He tried to change his words subtly. Logan and Sabrina came in the room and now Sabrina was wearing her own shirt. If Logan watched her change I kick his ass. Im possessive and Sabrina is mine. All mine. I looked at Logan and as he is practically my brother he knew what I was thinking. He shook his head at me. Well that's okay then. "Well I better get going" I said looking around. "Why? I don't want you to go" Sabrina said looking to me. "Im sorry Bri But I told my mom I'd be home around the same time as Katie" I shouldn't have said that. "Where has Katie been? She hasn't been here has she?" Chris said looking at Sabrina. "No. She was at a friend's and she just texted me she is home, I'll see you Monday Okay Sabrina?" I said Grabbing my bag from the bottom of the stairs (I put it there earlier) and walked back to the kitchen. Sabrina had a little of a disappointing face and she looked at me "Well I can't say that's fine because I don't want you to go but I guess you have too" She said as she put her plate in the dishwasher. "I really have to. I will wait for you on Monday okay?" I really didn't want to go but I had to. She came up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Kay" I put my bag down and held her close and she stood up on her tip toes and whispered in my ear. "I'll miss you" and took a step back. "I'll miss you too" I mouthed at her smiling. I picked my bag up and reluctantly left.<p>

**SUNDAY**

I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling. I haven't done anything productive since I got home yesterday. I was about to get up when my phone buzzed on the bedside table. I picked it up and saw Logan's caller ID flash across my screen "What's up man?" I said sitting up looking for something to do. "Have you seen the picture on Facebook?" Logan yelled into the phone. I had to move it away from my ear to save my hearing. "No what picture?"

"On Jetts wall!" you'll know which ne it is when you see it" I was about to ask him what he meant when the line went dead. I picked up my laptop and opened it to find it still on with my last window up. And it was Facebook. I clicked on Jetts wall and the first thing I saw was a picture up. Just as I looked at the picture of Sabrina kissing him full on, my phone rang yet again. The nerve of some people. "What?" I asked sowerly. "Look I can understand why you're pissed off but I can explain!" Sabrina said into the other end.

"Well can you please explain the fact that you've been cheating on me with that jerk?" I said gritting my teeth. "I can't" She sighed. "Well I guess that settles it. Were over. I can't trust you. Im sorry I want us to work out but where not"

"Ken please. It's been 3 weeks since we sorted our last argument out. It isn't what it looked like I promise! Please Ken. I need you" She begged me. I heard her whimper in the other end. I wanted to put my phone down, run to her house and kiss her, Touch her but I can't. She broke my heart. "Goodbye Sabrina" I said and hung up.


	10. Chapter 10  Life is Complicated

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH! **

**I know it's a little over due but Sabrina's Date dress is on my profile! :) **

**Chapter 10 – Life is so complicated. **

**Sabrina's POV**

It's been 2 weeks since mine and Kendall's break up and let's say we are not getting along. At. All. I am walking into the cafeteria and to the table I have sat at since I moved here. Kendall and I are both to stubborn to move as these are "Our seats". I sat down and the insults started. "Oh look what the cat dragged in" Kendall murmured as he stabbed his fork into his salad. His stupid vegetarian ways. (1) "Well at least I don't need to go on a diet to lose a load of fat" I fought back. Kendall isn't fat, Heck no. He has a sexy body. Wait what am I thinking! We hate each other; well he hates me anyway. "Yeah well at least Im not anorexic... oh and I don't go round making out with my boyfriends Enemies!" He yelled throwing his fork into the salad. "Dont you listen! I didn't kiss him! He wanted me to help him with something and then he kissed me! How stupid do you have to be to realise Im telling the truth!" I yelled at him "Oh please! You would lie your way out of anything! We both know you kissed Jett on your own free will... You so much pathetic it's unreal!" Kendall fought back. "Well Kendall you know what they say. "Like Father like son" I know that was a low blow but am hurt. I say things I don't mean.

A few weeks ago Kendall told me why I haven't met his dad yet. He told me because his dad was a very paranoid person and always treated his family like shit. He would hit Jen (Kendall's Mum) and Kendall all the time. He also Cheated on Jen numerous times and was possibly "he worst dad on planet earth"

"Im nothing like my father" Kendal said through gritted teeth. "Oh Please. You're paranoid as hell! But the truth hurts"

"Oh the truth hurts huh? Well you wouldn't know because I've never said one thing that is true to you!"

"OH yeah like when?"

"WHEN I TOLD YOU I LOVED YOU! I ONLY DATED YOU BECAUSE I WANTED TO MAKE MY EX JELOUS! YOU WERE NOTHING TO ME! NOTHING!" Kendall screeched at me... Breaking my heart... again. "Yeah well then you'll be fine leaving me alone. I never want to see you again Knight. Ever" and with that I walked to the girl's bathroom, locked the door and cried.

**Kendall's POV**

I sat back down and Hit my head against the table several times. "Stupid, Stupid" I repeated to myself. Well I am. That was a lie. It was a lie when I said I never loved Sabrina and that I used her. It was a lie when I said I've never been honest with her. I loved Sabrina and I always will but she cheated on me. Why are we fighting so much! That is all I want to know. Maybe its fates way of telling us we shouldn't be together. No, no way. We are perfect for each other. "Is that true?" James asked me. When I looked up his eyes they were a little wider than normal. "No. Im not that selfish" I said throwing my food in the bin that was by our table. "Then why did you say it?" Logan asked looking in the direction Sabrina left. "Because you know me. You know I say things I don't mean when I'm angry" I said running my fingers through my hair.

**No one's POV**

Sabrina had cleaned herself up and was now walking down the deserted halls. It was 4th period and she was supposed to be in Spanish but she just couldn't face sitting next to Kendall. Sabrina was walking down when something caught her eye. She took a few steps back and looked at the poster that had caught her eye.

**PERFORMERS NEEDED! **

**SINGER/DANCER/ACTOR/TALENTED PERSON NEEDED **

**TO PERFORM ON FRIDAY EVENING!**

**PLEASE CONTACT Mr. ABBOTT FOR MORE INFO!**

This was her chance. She wanted to get over stage fright and she only had one reason why she was going to. Kendall. Kendall had wanted her to conquer her fears so she could be happy with her life, having nothing to fear or hold her back. Sabrina looked at her map and looked for Mr. Abbott's Room. Surprisingly enough *Not the sarcasm* It was the room for performing arts. Sabrina set out to find the room and knocked when she got there. "Come in!" She heard a voice call through the door. "Urrrm sir Im here because I saw the poster in the hall?" Sabrina said as if it was a question. "Ah Miss Sabrina Henderson. I have heard you have a great talent" He said putting his papers down and standing up taking off his reading glasses. "Who told you that I have a "Great talent"?" Sabrina asked quoting with her fingers. "Your sister. I would love to hear you sing on Friday. Get people to try something new. Just come into this room on Friday after school okay?" The teacher asked handing Sabrina a notice. "Sure. Thank you" Sabrina went to walk of the room when the teacher stopped her. "Sabrina. Why are you not in class?" He asked, looking down but keeping his eyes on Sabrina. "I-Urrrm—"

"Go to class. If I find out you didn't go there will be trouble" And with that Sabrina walked reluctantly to class. She knocked twice on the door and walked in. "Sorry Im late miss. I was with Mr. Abbott" Sabrina said looking at the floor. "It's okay Sweetie. Katie told me where you were. All that matters is that your here now. Just get your books out and Im sure Kendall can help you out" She said smiling sweetly at the shy teen. Kendall's Head snapped up when he heard his name. "No Kendall can't" He said looking at the teacher. "Kendall don't be rude. We are all friends here"  
>"Well Im not her friend" He said looking back down at his books. "Kendall if you carry on like this you will be out in Principle Jones' room" She said turning back to the board. As much as Kendall wanted to get away from Sabrina he couldn't get a detention or else his mum takes away all Hockey and music and his beloved guitars. He couldn't live without them. Sabrina walked over to her seat, Sat down and took her books out not sparing Kendall a glance. Sabrina went into her bag to get a pen and when she looked back a folded piece of paper was in front of her. She looked to her side but Kendall was just watching the teacher. She looked to Carlos on her other side and he was asleep on his desk. Typical. Sabrina opened the paper and read the note.<p>

**I don't hate you. I just ... Dislike you right now. **

Sabrina wrote back.

_I don't blame you._

**I thought you would mouth of at me for something: L **

_No. I would be the same if I saw that picture. But I do wish you would let me explain. _

**I won't let you explain because Im scared. **

_Scared of what? :L _

**That it will hurt me more. **

_It won't. Please let me explain._

**Okay...**

_Thank you. I didn't realise that he was Jett your "Worst enemy" We bumped into each other and started talking. I guess we kinda because Friends? Anyway he said he had an audition for a TV show and needed someone's help running lines. Being me I said yes. We went back to his and we ran lines. I didn't realise that the part he was rehearsing had a kiss in it. We were running it and He kissed me.. I tried to get him of I swear but he is heavy. I never meant to hurt you. You meant too much. _

**How did he get the picture then?**

_I don't know. _

**Sabrina I don't want to fight with you. But I can't get back together with you. You hurt me and I don't know if I could take it if you hurt me again. Im sorry x**

_Is okay. I get it. It's my own fault anyway. And thank you. _

**For what?**

Kendall passed Sabrina the note and watched her open it. Sabrina read it and put it back down on Kendall's desk.

**Kendall's POV**

Great. What the hell was she saying thank you for? "Sabrina" I whispered to her. She didn't answer me. "Sabrina" I tried a little louder. Still no answer. Only one thing left to do. Poke her. I started poking her in the arm continuously. "Will you please stop that?" She whispered looking at me. "Not until you tell me why you said thank you" I whispered back still poking her arm. "It doesn't matter. Just stop or I swear to god you won't have a finger left to poke me" She threatened me. Sabrina wouldn't hurt a fly. I kept poking her and she grabbed my fingers and bent them back a little. "Please can you stop poking me?" She asked me sweetly. Ow my fingers hurt. "Yes, yes, yes, yes can you just let go" I said in pain. She let my fingers go and went back to work. I shook my hand trying to get rid of the pain. It really didn't work. Sabrina may have broke my heart. But I think I made a huge mistake. But she hurt me. I don't know what to do anymore.


	11. Chapter 11  I promise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush nor the songs in this Chapter. (You will need a bit of Google translate!) :)**

**Aren't I a good little updater? 2 in one day! New record :) This chapter isn't long but it isn't short either. **

Chapter 11 – I promise

**Sabrina's POV**

I was walking down the hall with Katie and Jo to the canteen. I hadn't spoken to Kendall since Spanish yesterday. And Even then we didn't really talk. All that happened is that I nearly broke his fingers. I bet that sounds really bad. _Oh Kendall I broke your heart now Im gunna break your fingers too! _Yeah it really doesn't sound good. I didn't break them though! Im not that mean god. "Sabrina" Katie sing songed. "Huh? Sorry Katie. Day dreaming" I said putting my fashion bag back on my shoulder. "Oh well. We were asking if you're going to watch that show on Friday night." What that talent thing?" I asked them turning into the canteen. "Yeah. In the evening"

"Oh yeah Im going. Im performing actually" I said grabbing a tray and walking down the food. "What!" She yelled catching up to me "Since when did you perform?" She asked. I grabbed a chocolate milkshake and a burger. I grabbed an apple too (What? You gotta be healthy too!) "I've never performed in my life. I payed for my food and started walking to my table with Katie hot on my heels. I took my seat in-between the Knight Siblings. "Then what the hell are you doing performing on Friday!" She yelled turning to me."What!" All the guys yelled in union. Well that was weird. "I thought you had stage fright" Carlos said to me. "I do. I get on stage and get absolutely petrified" I started picking at my food and putting it in my mouth. "Then why are you doing it then?" Logan asked raising one eyebrow. "Because I have my reasons" I wish people would stop harassing me and encourage me instead. "The reasons are..." Kendall trailed of asking me. "You know my reasons more than anyone else Kendall and you know that as well as I do" I slouched in my chair playing with parts of my hair. "¿Es porque quería que tratar de superarlo?" Kendall asked me in Spanish so no one else could understand. Well maybe Carlos but that's it. The others take French and German. "¿Prometo no decírselo a nadie?" I whispered loud enough for Just Kendall to hear. "Sí."

"Entonces sí. Estoy haciendo por usted. ¿Lo harás b no?"

"Si usted quiere que yo estuviera allí, entonces sí que lo haré."

"Lo que hago."

"Entonces yo lo haré. Te lo prometo."

"Gracias."

"Are you guys talking about us?" James asked/yelled. "No. What we were talking about is none of your business" I said to them looking for my phone in my bag. "Anyway. Sabrina back to previous subject. WHY THE HELL ARE YOU BEING AN IDIOT AND PEFORMING TOMOROW!" Katie yelled. "Yeah I mean Sabrina if you have stage fright your gunna fail miserably"  
>"Everyone will make fun of you" James and Carlos interjected. "You know what. I'll back out if it will make you happy. I was hopping my friends would support me and be there to cheer me on. Guess I was dead wrong about that" I grabbed my bag and ran from the room. "Sabrina!" I heard a voice yell for me from behind me. I would recognise that voice from anywhere. But I kept running.<p>

**Kendall's POV**

"Sabrina!" I yelled for her to come back but she just kept running. "Well done you lot. Way to make things better" I said to everyone at the table and got up and went in the direction of Sabrina. I looked everywhere. I asked Cami to look in the girls toilets, I looked in most classrooms. I looked in every single hallway and I even looked in the car park. I can only think of one place left to look, and if she isn't there then she must have gone home. I was walking towards the English block when I heard someone singing from the auditorium. I walked up to it and put my ear to the door. I don't know why I was doing this. I opened the door and saw the girl I have been looking for on the stage with a microphone in her hands. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. I quietly shut the door behind me and took a couple of steps forward.

_**I heard that you're settled down  
>that you found a girl and you're married now.<br>I heard that your dreams came true.  
>Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.<br>Old friend, why are you so shy?  
>Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.<br>I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>that for me it isn't over.<br>Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<br>Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, "<br>Yeah  
>You know how the time flies<br>Only yesterday was the time of our lives  
>We were born and raised<br>In a summer haze  
>Bound by the surprise of our glory days<br>I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>that for me it isn't over.<br>Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<br>Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."  
>Yeah<br>nothing compares  
>No worries or cares<br>Regrets and mistakes  
>they are memories made.<br>Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?  
>Never mind, I'll find someone like you<br>I wish nothing but the best for you  
>Don't forget me, I beg<br>I remember you said,  
>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."<br>Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<br>Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."<br>Yeah**_

Wow. Her voice is like an angel. It may sound soppy but hell it's true. She should have nothing to fear. I clapped my hands together when she put the microphone stand back into the corner of the stage. She whipped her head around to see who had witnessed her singing. "K-Kendall?" She stuttered grabbing her bag. "I really don't know why you're so scared to perform. You have an amazing voice" I said walking closer to the stage. "You may believe in me. But I don't" She said sitting on the edge of the stage. "Why? Sabrina with that voice your gunna be famous!" I said jumping up to sit next to her. "Kendall you heard the guys yourself. There are mean people out there. And I take things to heart. If someone said one little bad thing about me. I wouldn't be able to do it again" She said a tear coming down her eye. "Is that the song your doing on Friday?" I asked looking behind me at the stage. "No, I was going to but I wrote one last night. Im doing a more upbeat song. Do you know anyone who can rap?" She asked me wiping her eyes. I chuckled. "That upbeat huh?"

I guess so. The bridge is the rap" She said grabbing her bag from behind her. "Logan can rap. Really well actually. And beat box but I doubt you need that right?" I told her. But after what the guys said I don't think she would want any of them helping her. She scoffed. "Great. Anyone else?" She laughed with me. "Come on. I bet Logan really regrets it. He sometimes says things that... he should" I said giving her a lopsided grin. "Huh. Maybe" But the show is tomorrow. Can he learn it by then? It's an original"

"You write song too?" I asked her. "Yeah. I thought I just told you that" She said getting a note pad out of her bag and giving it to me. Don't read the one in the back. Im doing that one on Friday" She instructed me. "You probably did tell me. I just can't remember" I told her laughing as I flicked through the notebook. "Bri there's loads in here" I said flicking back the other way. "I know. I write a song when I have a feeling I wanna get on paper. Hate, Love, Betrayal, Excitement, Happiness... Anything." She took the book off me and flicked through and stopped when she found the right page. "I wrote this a couple of days after we started hanging out" She told me blushing slightly. I smiled at her and read it.

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
>She's going off about something that you said<br>She doesn't get your humour like I do  
>I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night<br>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
>And she'll never know your story like I do<br>But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
>She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time<br>If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me  
>you belong with me<br>Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
>I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be<br>Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
>Hey isn't this easy?<br>And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
>I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down<br>You say you find I know you better than that  
>Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?<br>She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
>She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time<br>If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me  
>standing by, waiting at your back door<br>all this time how could you not know that?  
>You belong with me<br>You belong with me  
>Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night<br>I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
>I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams<br>I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.  
>Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?<br>Been here all along so why can't you see?  
>You belong with me<br>Standing by or waiting at your back door  
>All this time how could you not know that<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me<br>Have you ever thought just maybe  
>You belong with me<br>You belong with me**

As I finished reading it I smiled at the blush over her cheeks. She smiled back but it faltered. "A birdie told me that you had your eyes set on that blonde bimbo you people call Jennifer" She smiled a little taking back her note book and putting it back in her bag. "I know it probably sounds weird but I felt like I had known you for years, that I knew the real you" She said looking away. I put my hand under her chin and brought her face to look at her. "I know you know" I told her dropping my hand. "Huh?" She said a confused look on her face. "You know that I took a girl to dinner last night. You know and don't lie to me" I said smiling a little. "Yes I was aware that you were taking someone out" She said looking away again. "You're jealous" I said smiling. She looked at me. "Jealous. Please, don't flatter yourself" I pushed her back lightly and crawled on top of her. "Admit it. You wish it was you I took out last night not Curly Jennifer" I said raising an eyebrow. This is going to be fun. "Kendall get of me. If someone walks in it could get very awkward" She told me shoving me weekly. She gave up and just laid there. "So you're not going to deny it?" I asked moving my face a little closer. "I was not Jealous Kendall. If you wanna take the whole female race out to dinner I couldn't care less" She said looking away. "Including you. You would love that" I challenged. "Kendall just stop pushing your luck okay or I will brake your fingers this time"

"I can't push what I don't have Bri" I said grinning.

"Kendall please just get up. Lesson started like 45 minutes ago. People are probably wondering where we are" She said glaring at me. "Oh come on Bri. If we have missed 45 minutes I don't think it would matter if we missed the last 15" I said moving my face a little closer. Any closer and we would be kissing. "Kendall Im begging you. Just let me up. Im having a bad enough day as it is" She argued closing her eyes. "I have one thing to say and then I will move. Everything will end well—"I said getting up. Sabrina grabbed her bag and headed for the door. "Wait!" I yelled. She stopped and turned around. "What?"

"I haven't finished. Everything will end well. If things aren't better, it isn't the end. I promise that's true." I told her sitting on the edge of the stage.  
>"So it isn't the end of us then?" Sabrina asked me before walking out.<p>

**Songs: Adele- Someone like you.**

**Taylor Swift – You belong with me. (Pretend Sabrina wrote this!) **


	12. Chapter 12  Knock me right back down

**Disclaimer: I do not own big time rush or any songs in this Chapter (Dress on my profile)**

**Chapter 12 – I want you back. **

**Sabrina's POV**

I was stood backstage in my show dress on with Logan. She had talked things out with him and he offered to do the rap in her song. "Logan Im scared. What if they hate me?" I asked gripping the microphone tightly. I was on after this next dancer. I know everyone uses this advice but Just image no one is in the crowd. You're practicing alone in your room okay. You're amazing. You have nothing to worry about anyway." He tried to comfort me. Last time I thought I was alone Kendall was there when I was singing a song about him! Sigh. I took several deep breaths and then I heard something I had been dreading all afternoon. "Okay thank you Natasha for that amazing dance routine. Next we have a newbie. Let's make her feel welcome! It's Sabrina Henderson and her friend Logan Mitchell!" He yelled and everyone applauded. "I looked at Logan with scared Eyes. He hugged me quickly, told me everything will be alright, and pulled me onto the stage. I took a deep breath and Looked around the crowd for Kendall. I couldn't find him. Logan looked at me with sad eyes but Nodded. I quickly smiled at him and Nodded to the band to start playing.

**Hey, boy you never had much game****  
><strong>**so I needed to upgrade****  
>so I went and walked away-way-way<br>now, I see you've been hanging out  
>with that other girl in town<br>looking like a pair of clowns-clowns-clowns  
>remember all the things that you and I did first?<br>And now you're doing them with her  
>remember all the things that you and I did first?<br>You got me, got me like this  
>and now you're taking her to every restaurant<br>and everywhere we went, come on  
>and now you're taking her to every restaurant<br>you got me, got me like this**

_I took the microphone of the stand and belted it out. This isn't as bad as I thought._**  
><strong>

**boy you can say anything you want  
>I don't give a shhh, no one else can have ya<br>I want you back  
>I want you back<br>wa-want you, want you back  
>I broke it off thinking you'd be crying<br>now I feel like shhh looking at you flying  
>I want you back<br>I want you back  
>wa-want you, want you back<br>please, this ain't even jealousy  
>she ain't got a thing on me<br>trying to rock them ugly jeans-jeans-jeans  
>you clearly didn't think this through<br>if what I've been told is true  
>you'll be crawling back like boo-hoo-hoo<br>remember all the things that you and I did first?  
>And now you're doing them with her<br>remember all the things that you and I did first?  
>You got me, got me like this<br>and now you're taking her to every restaurant  
>and everywhere we went, come on!<br>and now you're taking her to every restaurant  
>you got me, got me like this<br>boy you can say anything you want  
>I don't give a shhh, no one else can have ya<br>I want you back  
>I want you back<br>wa-want you, want you back  
>I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'<br>now I feel like shhh looking at you flyin'  
>I want you back<br>I want you back  
>wa-want you, want you back<br>[bridge]  
>ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine<br>when I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh  
>ohhh, and you might be with her<br>but I still had you first uh oh uh oh  
>[Logan - rap verse]<br>let's go!  
>we used to be, but now there's a separation between you and me<br>baby I'm moving on to another girl that understands me more  
>dated her in front your place so you can see it all<br>I remember the times, when we used to bond  
>but I never realized that you wanted to be mine<br>so I gave her the ring, instead of you, nickname too  
>I can tell you're upset, because it ain't you<br>met a new girl, and I gave her my heart  
>not noticing that you wanted me from the very start<br>you want me back?  
>we can just be friends, or try this thing all over again<br>boy you can say anything you want  
>I don't give a shhh, no one else can have ya<br>I want you back  
>I want you back<br>wa-want you, want you back  
>I broke it off thinking you'd be crying<br>now I feel like shhh looking at you flying  
>I want you back<br>I want you back  
>wa-want you, want you back<br>**

**Ohhh, I want you back  
>I want you back<br>wa-want you, want you back (x2)**

I put the microphone back and ran over to Logan and hugged him. He hugged me back and laughed. "You were amazing" He whispered in my ear. He grabbed my hand and pulled me of stage. The crowd clapped and cheered. I feared over nothing. But it wasn't perfect. Kendall wasn't here when he promised her would me. "I'll be back in a second Logan. I left a couple of things in my locker earlier" I said opening the backstage door and walking into the halls. I walked towards mine and Saw something that made my heart drop. Leaning against MY locker was Jennifer, and Kendall had her pushed up against it, Body's pressed together, With Kendall's Tongue down her throat. "You broke your promise" I said with a tear falling out of my Eye. Kendall Sprang away from her from the sound of my voice. "S-S-Sabrina" He stuttered. I looked at him with tears falling out of my eyes. "I was wrong about you. I thought we were getting back on track K-Kendall. Don't you Remember a-anything I told you yesterday. Didn't you read the songs? Didn't you realise what a liar I was being when I told you I wasn't Jealous. Didn't you just here the song I sang?" I said quietly. "I was busy when you were singing" He whispered to me. By now Jennifer had walked into the girl's bathroom. I had an urge to go in there and slap her but I had more important things to do. "Yeah Kendall. You were so busy. Busy shoving your tongue Don't bimbo's throat! Haven't you realised she's gone! All you would ever be to her is sex. She's so desperate she is willing to hurt other girls just to have a bit of Sex! Kendall are you to stupid to realise that! Do you realise anything!" I yelled at him. "Sabrina Listen to me-"He said taking a step towards me. "No Kendall. All I want is for someone to love me. To give me a reason to stay around. I want someone to hold me when Im cold. Kiss me and tell me everything is going to be alright. I thought you were him Kendall. I thought finally I had found someone to love me for who I am. I was so wrong wasn't I Kendall. You broke your promise. And you broke my heart along with it. Congratulations Kendall. You got Jennifer but you lost me" I said turning around to walk away. "SABRINA WAIT!" Kendall yelled for me. I took a deep breath and turned around. "Remember the last things we said to each other yesterday. I told you that everything will end well. If it isn't better it isn't the end. You told me that it isn't the end of us then. Sabrina you were right, it's not the end of us. This is just the beginning" He told me turning around. "If this is the beginning I don't want to carry on!" I yelled down the hall to him. He stopped in his tracks and turned to face me. "Is this good? Has this ended well?" He said moving his hand between us. "No. Kendall it isn't. But if this is just the beginning then what the hell is going to happen soon! Kendall I can't deal with this for my life. I just want to be happy. Do I look happy to you Kendall!" He shook his head. "Exactly. Just wait there for 2 seconds" I said going over to my locker. I unlocked it and took out 2 pieces of paper. I locked the locker again and turned to Kendall who stood behind me with a tear falling out of his eye. "Here" I gave him the pieces of paper and started walking away letting my tears pour out. "Sabrina Please!" Kendall yelled but I kept walking. I heart Kendall yell and Punch a locker. I went backstage to grab my Jacket and bag but Logan caught me first. "Hey Bri are you - Sabrina what happened!" Logan asked seeing the tears pour out of my eyes. "I don't wanna talk about it Logan. Thank you so much for this evening but I really have to go. Stay safe okay" I said hugging him quickly then putting my bag over my shoulder. Logan nodded with a really concerned face on. "And you" He said. I gave him a weak smile and left the school. I walked to my sister's car but realised the show still had 2 hours left. I just wanted to get away from here. Away from the hurt and heartbreak. I'll walk. In the pitch darkness.

When I was about 1 mile away from home it started to pour it down. Thunder, lightning the whole lot. I couldn't take it anymore. I collapsed onto the bench and Just cried. It felt like hours I was there when my phone started ringing. I took it out of my bag and looked at the caller ID. Dad. Decline. I don't want to talk to my dad but I don't want him to worry. I'll text him.

**Dad. Im sorry I ignored your phone call. I want to be alone. Im safe you don't have to worry. I'll be home late tonight or tomorrow morning. Don't worry about me. I love you. **

I put my phone back in my bag and I heard a car pull up in front of me. "Are you okay sweet heart?" The woman asked me. "No. I'll be okay though" I told her wiping my eyes. "Honey you can't stay out her all night. Im brook Diamond-"

"Wait Diamond?" I asked. Please don't say – "Yes Why?" She asked me sitting next to me."Do you have a son, James?" I asked her. Please say yes. "Yes. How do you know him?" She asked me talking her coat of and putting it over my shoulders. "Your son is one of my closest friends. He's a great guy Mrs. Diamond" I told her. "Well do you want to come back to mine? Warm up abit? I can contact your family if you want" She said putting her arms around my shoulders. "Oh no I couldn't do that" I sniffled. "Come on honey. You're more than welcome. Maybe you could tell me what is wrong?" She said sending a sweet smile in my direction. "Thank you" I whispered. She smiled at me, and helped me into her car.

**Kendall's POV**

I looked at the pieces of paper in my hands and then to Sabrina's retreating figure. I yelled at myself and punched a locker with all my force. Crack. My knuckles were bleeding and the pain was excruciating but I didn't yell. I wouldn't yell. And as if right on que Jennifer walked out of the bathroom. "Hey Baby" She said softly then she saw me cradling knuckle. "Oh honey what happened?" She went to look at my hand when I moved away. "You stay the fuck away from Sabrina and Me. If you come near us again. I will hunt you down" I warned before walking into the auditorium to see someone moving body parts how hey should not be moved. "Mom can I go home?" I asked her. She saw the state I was in and her eyes went wide. "Let's go. Katie is going to James'" She said grabbing her purse and walking to the car. After a long awkward drive we got to the hospital. Yeah that's right. My mom panicked. We walked into the Hospital and my mum spoke to the receptionist. "Urrrm Excuse me. Think my son has broken his knuckle. Do you think you could get someone to look at it?" She asked the blonde receptionist. Ugh blonde. Im going to hate them for the rest of my life. "Yes just follow me" She smiled and led us to a curtained of section. Just take a seat and a doctor will be through to see you in a minute" She said before leaving. "Okay Kendall how the hell did you does that to yourself?" My mom asked me crossing her arms and sitting next to me. "I punched a locker" I told her. "Why?" She said in an angry tone. She was angry because she knows she has to pay for any damage I made. "Because I was angry" I told her simply. Saved by a nurse. Wait isn't that a TV programme? Nope. That's saved by the bell. Idiot Kendall. "Hello Im doctor Williams. What seems to be the problem?" He asked. What an Idiot. "Heart attack. What do you think!" I yelled holding my hand up. My mum slapped me on the arm. "Kendall! Don't be rude. Im sorry Mr. Williams. He's angry"

"It's okay. Let's take a look at that Knuckle shall we?" He asked looking at me. "Im 16 not 6. And Im not here for the sake of it. Im here to have someone LOOK AT IT and fix it!" I yelled. Wow this guy is annoying. "I am so sorry about my son" My mum chuckled nervously. "Okay then" He said "Tell me when it hurts" He said poking at my hand. I yelled anytime he poked around my knuckle. "Okay we are gunna need an X-Ray to be sure. He said. "Would you like to follow me?" He said walking out of the area into a room full of x- ray machines.

About an hour later we got home. My knuckle was broken but it isn't in a stupid cast or anything. Just one of those Fabric cast things. "Now go to bed" My mum instructed me when I got in the house. I went upstairs and layed on my bed just staring at the ceiling. My phone was going off with texts from people asking me how I "Broke" Sabrina. About an hour later I went downstairs to see my mum sat at the kitchen table with her head in her hands. "Mom? I asked sitting opposite her. She looked up and me. "I thought you were asleep honey" My mum said putting her hands around her mug. "How can I?" I asked smiling weekly at my mum. "Kendall what happened this evening?" My mum asked looking at my face. "Mom do I have to talk about it?"

"I would like it if you did" She said looking me in the eye. "I and Sabrina got in a huge fight that's all" I said looking down at the floor. "What were you fighting about?" After explaining everything to my mum, telling her we both have broken hearts and Hugging/comforting it was 2am. "Honey its 2 am. Im going to bed" My mom told me tapping my shoulder so she could move. (I had my head in her lap) I got up. "Im going too. Night Mom" I said kissing her cheek and going upstairs.

**Rubbish Ending. I think Im being a good girl. I've updated 3 times in two days :) you should love me ;) xxx anyway. About the hospital thing... I don't have a clue what would happen because I've only ever been to a hospital because I had tonsillitis. Never been to a hospital otherwise so sorry if its really wrong! :) LOVE YOU GUYS! RUSHEERSS! 3**


	13. Chapter 13  Its not the end

**Chapter 13 – It will always be better in the end. If it isn't better, it isn't the end.**

**Sabrina's POV**

I felt a warm hand shaking my shoulder. "Sabrina. Sabrina wake up or I pour water in your face" They threatened. James. Most defiantly James. I fluttered my eyes open and looked up and was greeted by James Warm smile. "Your dad is here. He was worried sick" He told me sitting next to me on the sofa I slept on. "How bad am I?" I asked James. He knew I meant my looks. I had wiped of all the running mascara last night but I was too tired to do anything else. "Pretty bad. My sister will help you though" He said sending me a genuine smile. I launched myself at him and hugged him. "Thank you" I whispered in his ear. "Your welcome. If you need anything you can come here okay? My mum really likes you by the way" He told me when I moved back to my sitting position. "Really?" I asked smiling a little. "Yeah. She has really taken to you. I mean she knows what its like to have your heart broken. She really understood what you were going through" James told me. "Sabrina!" Katie yelled and ran and hugged me. I laughed and hugged her back. "Hey Katie"

"Im sorry about what happened" She whispered to me. "How do you know what happened?" I asked her furrowing my eye brows. "I heard you and brook last night" She admitted. I smiled at her and Hugged James and Katie in a group hug. "James if you hurt Katie I will kick you in the balls. And Katie if you hurt James you will be a bold beauty. You to are prefect. Don't forget that" I said to them in the hug. They laughed and hugged each other tighter. "I love you guys" Katie said. "I love you too!" I said "I love you two too" James responded. We moved apart and I saw my dad and brook smiling at us. "Come on Sabrina. Let's get you home. He said holding a hand out to me. I smiled at him and took his hand. "Bye guys. And thank you so much brook" I smiled at her. "Anytime honey" She said and went back into the kitchen. "See you guys on Monday" I said and left.

After having a shower, Redoing make-up and hair and an hour of chilling with my family there was a knock at the door. "I got it" I said getting up. "Don't strain yourself Sabrina!" My sister yelled making me laugh. I opened the door and saw the person I least expected to see. I went to slam the door in his face but he put his foot in the way. "Here me out" He said. I walked away and shut the living room door and went back to the front door. I didn't say a word and I just looked out at the road behind Kendall. My neighbour walked past and I smiled and waved. "Can I speak?"

"Yes. But I want to know what the hell you did to your hand." I told him sitting in my door way. Kendall sat cross legged on my porch. "I broke my knuckle" He told me simply. "How?"

"I punched a locker"

"Well that was stupid" I said looking at my fingers.

"Im stupid" He said looking at me.  
>"Got that right. Why are you here?"<p>

"Because I cant live with myself knowing how much you're hurting"

"Oh please" I stood up and went to walk back inside but Kendall grabbed my wrist. "Wait" I looked at his hand around my wrist and to his face. He got the picture and let go. "Kendall if you had of spared three minutes of your life and kept your promise this would not be happening. There is a chance we could be dating right now! But you let me down. And to make it worse is that you broke your promise to me. The person that loves you with every inch of her body so you could make out with that bimbo! That hurt me Kendall. And its going to take you time to prove it" I said going to shut the front door. "I will prove it" He said before I shut the door completely. I turned my back to the door and slid down it until I was sat down.

**Kendall's POV**

I slowly walked down the steps. To be honest that went better than I thought. "Kendall wait!" I turned around to see Sabrina running down the stairs. I watched her run towards me and she wrapped her arms around my neck in a hug. I put my arms around her waist and held her close. Im making the most of this. Sabrina moved her head back from the crook of my neck and looked into my eyes. "You're lucky you're cute" She whispered to me. "Huh?" I asked. My question was answered when she crashed her lips against mine. Our lips moved together as one. I slid my tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance. She granted me that and our tongues battled for dominance. I won and mapped her mouth out with my tongue. Sabrina let out a little moan and pulled away from me resting our foreheads against each other. "I still want you to prove it to me that you love me" She whispered. "I will. Here" I moved away and went into my car and got what I had been keeping for a while now. "This is for you. I've had it for a while but after we fell out I never gave it to you" I said giving her the long thin box. She looked at me with a smile growing on her face. She started to laugh lightly. "Thank you." She said as she undid the ribbon. She opened the box and gasped when she saw the charm bracelet with several charms on already. There were some hearts and teddy bears. But there were two larger hearts with inscriptions on. The first one said I Love You in fancy writing and the other one said I Promise in the same font. "This isn't me proving I love you. But I promise that I will always love you Sabrina Henderson" I said as I took the bracelet out of the box and put it on her. She looked up at me and smiled. "Thank you" She told me hugging me again. I held her close and let her go. "Go back inside. Your dads probably wondering what happened to you. And your in sweats" I smiled at her. "See you on Monday?" I said waiting for an answer. "No" She told me. "Why?" I asked her. Why the hell won't I see her! "I'll see you tomorrow instead. We are going back to England for a week. Zack is already home sick so we are going there for a holiday if you like. We leave Monday morning and come back Sunday" She told me her plans. How am I gunna go a whole week without Sabrina? "Well I will be here at 10am to spend the day with you" I told her kissing her cheek and getting in my car and going home.

**Sabrina's POV**

I stood out the front of my house staring dreamily in the direction Kendall drove off. I smiled and started jumping up and down whilst squealing like a pathetic little girl. After my childish act I went back inside and up to my room. Time to change I think. I got a logo T shirt and shorts and slid them on. I then grabbed my brown gladiator sandals and put them on my feet. I took my hair out of its messy ponytail and straightened it putting it in a neater pony tail. I put light make up on, like foundation, mascara and eye liner. I grabbed my bag and went downstairs. "Dad Im going out. See you later? I have my phone on me if you need me" I called grabbing my sister's car keys and leaving. I know what you're thinking. How come Im driving? I can drive but I just don't have a car yet. And my sister drives me to school all the time because it's easier. It took me about 10 minutes until I got to my destination. I got out of the car and knocked on the front door three times. About 5 seconds later James opened the door. "Oh hey Bri. Come in" He said moving out the way so I could get inside. I smiled at him and walked inside. "Katie's in the living room. And Logan and Carlos too" He said walking into the living room. The place I had been in about 3 hours ago trying to get over a broken heart. "Hey guys" I said as I sat next to Katie on the sofa when James sat in an armchair. "How come you guys are hanging out without Kendall?" I asked them putting my bag on the floor. "Because he said he had something important to do" Logan shrugged. I smiled widely at that. "Well I need to tell you guys something" I said looking up. "What is it?" Carlos asked. "Yeah whatever it is we will be with you" Logan said. "It's nothing bad. In fact its great news. Well it is for me anyway" I said smiling. "Well tell us then!" Carlos yelled. I don't know why I said this is in Spanish, but I did. "Nos dimos un beso!" I said. I think only Logan and Carlos understood. "Usted y Kendall besado?" They yelled in union. I nodded slowly waiting for their reaction. They grew a huge smile and cheered. "Por lo menos no discutir más." Carlos interjected making me laugh. "No you won't"  
>"Wait a minute. Me and Katie have no Idea what the hell you are talking about" James said sitting forward abit.<p>

"Sabrina and Kendall kissed!" Logan yelled smiling. "So are you guys back together?" Katie asked not smiling at all. "I don't know. I don't think so because I want him to prove it to me that he really does love me" I told them. "But shouldn't you be doing that for Kendall. He was the one that sore a picture of you and Jett after all"

"No because I explained everything to him and I gave in. When we were arguing last night I let everything flood out, I have nothing to prove" I said shrugging. "James is your mum here?" I asked my American accent coming through a little bit. I pick them up easily and I've been here for over a month now so I picked it up mainly from the Knight family. "Yeah she's in the kitchen" He told me. "Is it okay if I go talk to her about something?" I asked James making sure I won't interrupt something. "Sure. Just go on through" He said sitting back. I smiled and walked into the kitchen. "Knock Knock" I said standing in the door way. Mrs Diamond whipped around and looked at me and smiled. "Well hello Sabrina. What brings you here?" She said sitting at the dinner table. I sat opposite her. "Can I talk to you about something? I have a feeling some people I there will judge me" I admitted. Mrs Diamond shut the kitchen door and poured me some Juice, Set it in front of me and sat back down. "Talk to me" She said wrapping her hands around her mug. "Well me and Kendall Kissed" I said looking up at her reaction. "What's so bad about that? That's great news. All that matters is if you and Kendall are happy" She said takin a sip of her Coffee. "That's the problem Mrs Diamond. I don't know if I am happy. I mean Kendall seemed pretty happy shoving his tongue down Jennifer's throat" I said raking a gulp of my orange Juice. "Sabrina when your heart is broken, you would do anything to try and heal it. You do things you don't mean" She told. Me. Ugh Wise words annoy the hell out of me. "If he loved me he wouldn't have done it" I challenged. "So you didn't do anything you regret when you and Kendall were fighting?" She asked raising an eye brow. "Yes" I muttered, "Pardon?"

"Yes I did, I said some pretty horrible things to him. None of them were true" I said putting my cup in the sink after finishing it. "See. I bet you Kendall was just trying to move on. Im sure after the things you said he was trying to get over you" She said standing up and opening the door again. "Everyday James would come back and say how upset he was that his two best friends were fighting" She told me. I smiled at her. "Thank you Mrs Diamond. I don't mean to load my problems on you. But your like my second mum" I smiled at her when she chuckled. Well I better Finnish making these brownies. My husband comes back in an hour. Stay safe Sabrina" She said before going back to what she was doing. I left the Diamond household and walked out the door seeing something I didn't expect to see. What the hell is going on here?

**Short chapter I know. Please Review, More reviews, More Updates! :) XXXX LogieLove! XX**


	14. Chapter 14  Wasn't expecting that

**Chapter 14 – Wasn't Expecting that.**

**Sabrina's POV **

I froze in my tracks and watched as the person stopped and looked at me with wide eyes. "Sabrina. Nice to see you again" They said to me. I stepped back when they tried to touch me. "What are you doing here?" I asked with a very confused look on my face. "Moving in with my cousin. What are you doing here?" He asked me. No way. This is so not happening. I walked into the open front door and into the living room where the teens were still hanging out. "James I am begging you. Please tell me that he-_" I said pointing over my shoulder with my thumb "Is not your cousin" I said looking behind me at the person that still gave me nightmares. "Yeah he is. What's up Danny?" He said getting up and doing a weird handshake with him. "Why Bri? What's up? Do you know him?" James asked giving me a friendly smile. Well it's not like Im coming here again. I said getting my phone out. "And you" I said pointing at Danny. The boy who practically raped me. "Come near me and so help me I will slap you so hard your balls will fall off" I threatened, leaving the house. I dialled the number I wanted and put the phone to my ear. "Hello?" The voice on the other end said after three rings. "Hey Kendall it's me" I said. "Who's me?" he asked stifling a yawn. "Look at your caller ID you doofus" I said walking away from the house. I heard shuffling then the angelic voice again. He chuckled. "Oh sorry Bri. Tired. What's up?"

"Oh you're tired. I'll leave you alone then. I said sitting on a bench on the side of the road. "No no, Talk to me"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today. I have nothing better to do. I was going to hang out with James and Katie but... Urrrm..."

"Urrrm, what? And I would love to hang out with you Bri. As long as I still get to see you tomorrow as well"

"Of course" I told him. "Well just come over mine. My mum is taking Nicky out so come over when you're ready" He said. And before I could say anything he hung up. I laughed into my phone and drove over to Kendall's. I jumped out of the car, Ran up to the steps and Knocked on the door. About 5 seconds later Kendall opened the door and smiled at the sight of me. He moved out of the way and let me in. "Hey" I said shutting the door behind me. "Hey" He said walking into the living room. I followed him and sat next to him on the loveseat. "What brings this on? Not that Im complaining" He told me moving a strand of hair out of my face. "You're not going to believe what just happened. Well maybe you will because you've known James for years but it was a surprise to me!" I said a little louder than my normal voice. He smiled at me before answering me. "Surprise me" He grinned. "Well do you remember that time when we were in your room just talking. And I told you about that boy Danny?" I asked him swivelling my body round a little bit more. "Yeah I do. Why?"  
>"Well he is James Cousin" I told him. Kendall's eyes widened. "I knew he had a cousin named Danny but I didn't think it was him!" He said shaking his hair back to normal. "Yeah and the worst part is that he is moving in with James and going to the same school as me and he will be with James all the time" I said putting one arm and resting it on the back of the sofa. "Oh shit" Kendall muttered. "Tell me about it. I can't be around him"<br>"Don't be then. Just stay with me and try and blank him out. If he touches you or even talks to you tell me and I'll kick his ass" He protected me. I smiled in his direction. "Thanks. Anyway now I have that off my chest. What was I interrupting when I came here?" I asked looking to the TV that was paused on a film. "Just watching lame horror moves with the dog. Nothing important. Time killing ya Know. Why were you at James' Anyway?" He asked me curious. "Oh I just wanted to tell them about what happened" I told him lookin at my bracelet. He followed my gaze and smiled. "You're wearing it" He stating matter of factually. "Of course. I love it" I said looking at him. He smiled and pecked me on the lips. "What do you wanna do now? He asked looking around the room for any inspiration. I grabbed the TV remote and pressed play resuming the Horror movie. "Well I wanna find out when the hell you got a dog. But let's watch "Lame Horror movies" fist" I said using my fingers for the Quotation. He smiled and opened his arms. I smiled and Let him hold me close. "About 3 days ago" He said kissing the top of my head. I laughed and snuggled closer into his embrace.

After a horror movie marathon I thought it was time for me to go home. "Ken, when is your mum getting home? Its 11pm" I said looking at the time on my phone. "You said she would be back at 8" I added. Kendall frowned at me. "I don't know. I'll phone her. Don't leave yet, please?" He asked getting his phone out of his pocket. I nodded and got my phone out texting my dad that Im safe and I'll be back soon. I saw Kendall dial his mum's number and put it to his ear. He started pacing when she didn't answer. "Okay now Im panicking. Katie has Mom phoned you?" Kendall asked his sister (She got home about 2 hours ago) "No." She said getting up to get a drink. "Oh my god what if something has happened to her!" Kendall yelled. "Kendall just chill. Maybe she didn't hear her phone" I said trying to calm down my stressed Boyfriend. Even though deep down inside Im just as scared as him. Kendall jumped, Dialled a number and put it to his ear. "Hello super fun, fun land?" Kendall said into the phone. I laughed at the name of the place but stopped when Kendall looked at me. "Yeah was there a Jennifer Knight there earlier?... "Yes when did she leave? ... 3 hours ago! Well thank you" Kendall hung up and plopped on the couch. "My mum is missing and I have no Idea where she is" Kendall panicked. Oh shit.

About 10 minutes later after comforting the Knight siblings there was the sound of the front door opening. All three of our heads whipped around to see Miss Knight walk in with Nicky right behind her. Kendall Jumped up and looked at his mum with angry eyes. "MOM! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! IVE BEEN WORRIED SICK! I PHONED BUT YOU DIDNT ANSWER!" He yelled at his mum. It was weird, like rule reversal. "Im sorry Honey, I was with Sabrina's dad. Nicky and Zack got on like a house on fire. Couldn't get them apart. Nicky is in a strop now" She said looking to her sulking son. "Well I guess I should go now" I said getting up and grabbing my bag. "No. Please don't go" Kendall said looking at me. "If your not here then I will go nuts" Kendall said wrapping his arms around my waist. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him quickly. "I have to go. I'll text you when I get home" I said kissing him one last time, telling the family my goodbyes and leaving. I drove home and about 30 minutes later I had showered, Eaten, Yelled at my dad and tucked myself into bed. I was about to sleep when my phone buzzed signalling a text. I looked at who it was from and cursed under my breath, Kendall.

**Sabrina it's been thirty minutes since you let and you haven't text me. Please say your safe:'L xxx Love you. **

_I am so sorry Kendall. I totally forgot. Can I phone you? Need to talk to you._

**Sure. **

I went to my contacts and phoned Kendall who answered on the 1st ring. "Hey what's up?" Kendall asked, with ruffling in the background. "Promise not to freak?" I said sitting up. "Depends" He trailed off. "I won't tell you unless you promise" I stated. "Fine I promise. Just tell me"

"I know why your mum was at my house for so long"

"Why?"

"She was with my dad"

"I know that. She said that"  
>"No Kendall I mean WITH my dad. In my dad's bedroom. What they did involves no clothes, a bed, a closed door and I hope to god a condom"<p>

"Please tell me your Joking?" He told me seriously "Im not. My dad told me. Well actually I got it out of him. But still-"

"Oh my god"  
>"What? Kendall what?" I said when he didn't answer me. "What if they fall in love and have like 20 babies? I won't matter anymore" He said whimpering at the end. "Kendall don't be silly. You will always matter to your mum. I PROMISE"<p>

"Okay then but what if they fall in love and get married. Then that would mean we would be brother and sister and then we couldn't date and then I would panic and-"  
>"Kinda like you are now?"<br>"Worse" He said in a deep voice. "Look Kendall stop panicking. You need to get some sleep, Calm down and then be at mine by 11. Love you" I said and hung up. Now sleep can grace me with her presence again. (1)

**Okay super short Chapter I now. But it has got a couple of important things in it. Please review. Im not updating until I get some. Hate being awkward but I really desperately wanna know what you guys think! Love you! Rusher forever! And I saw a picture on twitter of Kendall and Katelyn posted by mamma Schmidt and I loved it! (Sorry, Obsessive fan girl moment! :)) **

**If you follow Kendall on twitter, You will know where I got that from :) xxxxx**


	15. Chapter 15  Theres Heaven and hell

**Chapter 15 – There is Heaven and there is Hell. I know where Im going. **

**No one's POV**

Kendall was walking down the hall with two of his best friends on Monday morning. The Latino Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell. "Dude stop panicking. Just don't punch him in the face" Logan reasoned with Kendall. Kendall had told them last night about Danny. Kendall's still pissed that Danny is gunna be here, that Sabrina is in England and not by his side, but he's calmer after he found out Mr. Henderson was just messing with Sabrina when he said about Himself and his mom. That calmed Kendall down a bit. In truth miss Knight and Mr. Henderson were talking about Kendall's and Sabrina's relationship on Saturday night. "I'm not promising anything." Kendall said through gritted teeth as he stopped at his locker. "Dude you will get a suspension if you hit him! And you know what that means... you can't play in Friday's game!" Carlos said being nosey and looking in Kendall's locker. Kendall put his phone in his locker whilst he got things out. "Dude what are they?" Carlos asked pointing to a couple of pieces of paper in the door. Kendall followed his finger and grabbed them. Opening them to reveal two notes from Jennifer. Kendall groaned and put them in the bin. "Hey do you guys know where James is?" an unfamiliar voice said to the three teens. They turned around to see a new boy, around there age. "Im sorry but you are?" Logan asked politely. "Oh Im Danny. James' Cousin, He's kinda vanished" He said looking around. Logan and Carlos instantly put a hand on Kendall's chest to stop him doing something he will regret. "No but I suggest you go" Carlos said to him putting another hand on Kendall's chest to calm him down. "What's wrong with him? Looks like he's seen a ghost" Danny said to Logan. "Oh you will be a fricking ghost in a minute!" Kendall said lunging forward and hitting the same heighted boy. Kendall knocked Im to the ground and started hitting him. "Dude I told you not to hit him!" Logan yelled trying to get Kendall off him. Carlos helping. By now a group of people were circling them looking at the fight before them. James pushed his way through the crowd, Pushing Kendall of him when he reached them. "Dude what the fuck!" James asked helping his cousin up. "You come near Sabrina when she's back so help me I won't stop next time" Kendall hissed at Danny. "Oh I see. You're her Boyfriend. Got a good one there mate. Awesome in bed" Danny said showing an evil smile. "Don't call me mate. I hate you guts. And I couldn't care less if shes good in bed or not. I don't wanna have sex with her yet" Kendall said calming down a little. He has got anger issues but he really is trying to control it. "Oh but you do want to though don't you. But your just pretending" Danny said wiping the blood from his mouth. "NO I DON'T! UNLIKE YOU IM NOT A FUCKING RAPIST!" Kendall yelled at the brunette. "Rapist? What the hell! Sabrina was more willing then me!" Danny fought back. Kendall scoffed at him. "Please. Sabrina told me what you did"  
>"Well she always was a lying bitch" Danny said waving his cousin off. "What the hell are you guys talking about?" James asked. All the guys forgot it was only James that didn't know. "Well James. Your innocent little cousin isn't as innocent as he looks" Kendall said slamming his locker shut. It was then Kendall noticed the audience. "FUCK OFF!" he yelled at them. As the school popular Jock people would do as he said. They all scurried of muttering under their breath. "What do you mean?" James asked the teens.<p>

"Well Danny here knows Sabrina pretty well if I do say so myself. He loved her so much! That's why he fucking raped and abused her!" Kendall yelled. What?" James asked shocked. "You heard me" Kendall said walking off. "Is that true?" James asked the remaining boys. Logan and Carlos nodded and muttered yes whilst Danny shook his head. James walked over to in-between his best friends and his cousin. "Oh come on Bro! Who are you gunna believe? Me or your stupid friends?"  
>James turned to his best friends. "Accuse my family of things like that again, I will hunt you down. Got it?" James asked. "And tell Kendall and Sabrina to stay the hell away from us too" James said moving to stand beside his smirking cousin. What!" Carlos shouted. "Your just gunna throw away 16 years of brotherhood for your lying cousin!"<br>"Yeah! Danny has no proof he didn't do it!" Logan added.

"Don't! You have no proof he did! My family are good people! We don't lie!" James yelled before walking off. "Well that did not go to plan" Carlos said before banging his head against Kendall's Locker.

**~next day~**

**Sabrina's POV**

Okay. So I landed in England yesterday afternoon and I am bored out of my head. Its 11 am and my dad is out with my little brother. I sat on the hotel bed with a laptop on my lap when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and smiled. "Hey Kendall. What are you doing talking to me? You should be asleep" In America it is 3am for Christ sake. "Cant sleep. How's England?" Kendall said from the other end of the line. "Boring as hell. You really should be asleep Ken. You have school tomorrow" I said closing my laptop for the time being. "no I don't" Kendall said simply. "Why not?" I asked confused. "Suspended for the rest of the week" Kendall said. I didn't have to see him to know he was upset with himself. "Hang on I have two questions. One... HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET SUSPENDED?" I yelled into the phone "And two... I thought if you get in trouble at school your mum takes away Laptop, Phone, and Guitars etc?"

"She has. Im phoning you of the house phone. Look at caller ID again" He told me. I did and it was true. Caller ID: Kendall Home. "Oh yeah. Won't she kill you if she finds out your talking to me?"  
>"Probably"<br>"Oh. Anyway answer my other question"  
>"Oh right. I got into a fight"<p>

What. With who?" Oh my god Kendall you idiot. Please don't say it was...

"Danny"

"Kendall you Idiot. I told you not to get involved with him" I said face palming myself. Not the answer I wanted. "Im sorry okay. I just can't let him stand there knowing what he did to you without doing anything. I get very protective over things that are mine" Kendall said into the other end. "Im yours?" I asked smiling. "Yes. I-I mean if you d-d-don't want to then N-no but I mean-"  
>"Shut up Kendall"<p>

"Sorry"  
>"Aww sweetie its okay" I said without thinking what I was calling him. "Sweetie?"<p>

"Yeah, Cus your sweet" I said giggling. "You know I think I kind of like that name" Kendall admitted. "Good, because Im gunna keep using it. But don't worry, I won't damage your manly hood by saying it in front o your friends" I smiled. "You will still use it in front of everyone wont you?" Kendall asked laughing. "Aww you know me so well!" I said laughing along with him. "Sabrina are you talking to yourself?" My sister asked as she walked through my hotel room door. (Me and my sister have one and my dad and brother have another) "No. Im on the phone so go away Sasha" I said. "Oh hey whoever my sister is talking too!" Sasha yelled in the phone. "Hoh god its Sasha. Tell her I said hello. Although she scares me." I heard Kendall whisper the last bit. I laughed at that. "He says Hello" I told my sister. "Oh my mum. I gotta pretend Im asleep. Two seconds" Kendall said. It went quiet on the other end. I tried hard not to laugh at the picture of Kendall 'Sleeping' in my head. If I laughed his mum would hear me. I covered the microphone speak into thing on the phone when my sister started talking to me. "Who are you actually talking to?"

"Kendall. Now go away" I said to her. My sister came for me and grabbed my phone. "Don't you dare talk into that! You will get Kendall into deeper trouble than he already is!" I hissed. "Ohhh... your dating a bad boy huh?" Shea asked and put the phone to her ear. I went for her and grabbed the phone to hear Kendall. "Phew. Im still alive" I laughed into the phone. "Thats good sweetie"

"You know that is really growing on me" Kendall admitted. "Thats good" I said before my sister stole the phone once again. "Sasha give it back!"

"Na." She put the phone to her ear. "Hey sexy. How about you be my sweetie. If you know what I mean" She winked at me to see me put my head in my hands. My sister waited for a reply. "Oh come on. I know you want too...Na shes a backup plan... what I don't understand is why you picked Sabrina over me, her older hotter sister... No I am not a cougar!" I laughed. Oh Kendall you funny boy. "Fine" My sister said stubbornly into the phone. She gave me it back. "Im so sorry" I said to Kendall and heard him yawn. "Its cool. She still scares me though"  
>"Bless. Kendall you really should sleep"<br>"But I want to talk to you"

"Talk to me tonight okay?"  
>"But wont I wake you up? Time difference"<br>"I don't care. Promise?" Kendall sighed into the other end. "I promise" He said. "Good. Oh and my dad is letting me and my sister come back early. Will be back on Friday. Miss you!" I said hanging up before he could say anything else. I wanted him to sleep.

I don't want Kendall to be Un-healthy. I want him to be safe and happy. Mine and Kendall's emotions affect each other so it would get confusing. I mean when Im sad Kendall's Sad, and then when I see him sad I feel even more down. Do you get what I mean? I've been thinking a lot about mine and Kendall's relationship. I mean we have said I love you to each other, but do we both mean it? I know Kendall really likes me but after I saw him with Jennifer... If he really loved me he wouldn't have moved on so easily. I may be unsure about Kendall's feelings but Im sure about mine. I don't love Kendall. No way. Im completely stuck and well and truly in Love with Kendall Donald Knight. And I have a feeling that no matter what happens, I always will.


	16. Help me! Please read

**Announcement!**

**Im sorry if you think this is a new chapter... I will put it up later but if you have Twitter, Follow me at RebeccaStarman, My name is ILoveSchmidt :) Me and a few friends are trying to get #KoganForever Trending and we need your help! We would so love it if you helped us! I will dedicate and give a shout out in the next chapter to whoever helps me! Xxxx means a lot. Muchos Amos. (Much Love)**


	17. Chapter 16   From Bad to Worse

**Chapter 16 - From Bad to Worse**

**Sabrina's POV**

YES! It's Friday! I can go home. Happy dance! I really haven't done anything exciting since I got here, went to London for a day, went shopping and that's about it. Kendall phoned me every day at 8pm. One night we talked until 4 in the morning. Yeah long time I know. My sister and I are on the plane and I just wanna sleep. I was so excited about coming home last night I couldn't relax. I don't know how long I was staring and fiddling with the charm bracelet Ken got me, but I do know it was long enough for my sister to slap me so she could have my attention. "OW! What was that for!" I asked rubbing my cheek. "Well one you were ignoring me, two you're staring at that bracelet and its creeping me out and three, where did you get it?" She asked going to touch it. I slapped her hand away. "Im sorry for ignoring you, Sorry I was creeping you out, and it was a gift" I said smiling at her. "Who gave you it?" My sister asked. "A person"

"What person?"  
>"A breathing person"<br>"What breathing person?"  
>"A gorgeous person"<br>"What gorgeous person?" My sister sighed.

"That person you have an obsessive crush on, the person that is my wonderful boyfriend who is mine, all mine" I said smiling evilly. I know my sister was obsessed with Kendall, but she has GOT to let it go! "Why did he get you something? Im his girlfriend!" I can't believe her. "Why are you so obsessed with Kendall!"  
>"Because he is darn good looking!"<p>

"Sash, it's not all about looks. I mean yeah it helps but that isn't what it's all about. And if you're sure you know Kendall so well answer these. What's his full name?"

"Kendall knight"  
>"Nope. Kendall <strong>Donald<strong> Knight" I smiled. His middle name makes me giggle. "What's his sister called?"

"K-K-K something... Katrina!"

"Nope. Katie. What's his favourite thing to wear?"  
>"Clothes duh"<br>"Well yes but no. Plaid and vans. You're not doing very well considering your dating"  
>"Oh come on! Ask me more!" Sigh. "Fine. What's his favourite colour?"<p>

"Red?"  
>"Green, what's his favourite food?"<br>"Candy!"

"He does like candy but that isn't his favourite thing. He likes Pizza" I smiled. "Now you have to get this right. What colour are his eyes?" His beautiful, heartbreaking emerald green eyes. *Sighs dreamily* Sorry. Obsessive girlfriending. "Blue?"  
>"Okay you are epically failing right now. If I were you I would get over him. His eyes are a very pretty green. I have one more. What is his favourite super hero?" I said. "Batman?"<p>

"Nope. That's Logies. Kendall has a strange obsession with Spiderman" I told her shaking my head. Then I put my headphones in. My sister grabbed them and ripped them out before I could press play. "Ask me more! If I get one right it shows I am totally in love with him. And Logie?" I groaned at my sister. "Yes. It's cute. And Fine. One more question. How many people does he live with, including pets" Ha. She will never get that. Urrrm... 5? That's including Kendall!"  
>"Nope. It's Him, his sister, his mum and the dog. Now you do not love Kendall, get of my case and let me listen to my music" I said putting the headphones in trying desperately to blank her out. Is it worrying I know that much about Kendall? Oh well. It's not like I stalk him.<p>

**Kendall's POV**

I have been sat here for like 20 minutes. I bet your wondering where the hell I am. Im at the airport. Why am I at the air port? So I can see Sabrina. Why do I wanna see Sabrina? So I can kiss her, Touch her, Hold her, Love her. I have no Idea which flight it is but she told me that she is landing at this airport at about midday. I looked up at the flight board as it dinged. Flight 309 from London has landed. I looked at my watch and saw it was ten past twelve. I watched as people started coming of the plane, excited for their little holiday in America, or happy to be home whatever. I watched until I saw the person I have been waiting for. She looked up and saw me as I got up from my seat, putting my hands in my pockets. She smiled at me. She turned to her sister, said something and then ran towards me. I smiled and held my arms out to her. She ran into my arms and flung her arms around my neck. I smiled, locked my arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head. "I missed you" I said to her. "She had her head buried in my chest but moves=d and looked at me. I missed you too" she said crashing her lips to mine. I let out a squeak from the surprise, but immediately started kissing back. She pulled away and rested her forehead against mine. "I thought you were grounded"  
>"I am. I couldn't wait to see you though"<br>"Ken the more you break your mums rules the longer the punishment is going to last" She said grabbing both my hands, and entwining our fingers. "I know. But I really missed you. I just wanted to see you" She smiled at me and kissed my cheek. "Im still angry with you though" She said poking my chest and walking away. "What why?" I said going after her. She stopped at baggage claim. She turned and looked at me. "How the hell could I not notice that?" She said poking at my lip. "Its nothing" I said looking away. "Nothing, Kendall you got in a fight with Danny. He's a piece of work Kendall. Just stay away from him, He isn't worth it"  
>"Your right. Can you kiss my lip better?" I pouted. She moved forward to kiss me. "No" She patted my cheek and went to collect her bag. I beat her to it and grabbed the suitcase. "Im driving you home" I told her matter of factly. She sighed and got her phone out. She text her sister and then walked by my side. "Tell me what happened" She said. "I told you Tuesday"<br>"No you told me that you got in an argument and punched him. A, that's not true and B even if it was it isn't much information"  
>"Why do you have to be able to read me like a book?" I asked putting her case in the boot. "I just know you too well"<p>

"I will but I have to tell you something first" I said getting in the car with Sabrina in the passenger seat. "Please don't tell me its something bad. Please tell me that you are never going to fight with Danny, that you're going to try and get along with him and that we can all live happily" She pleaded fastening her seatbelt. "Not quiet. Im not promising I won't hurt Danny, I will never get along with him, we can live happily, and it isn't good news" I said biting my lip. She sighed as I started car. "Tell me" I pulled out of the car park and started driving to my house. Why, I don't know, but I did. "Don't get mad but, James hates us now and It's kinda my fault" I said chewing on my bottom lip. "Well I guess we have to talk to him then wont we" She said looking at me. "Please I wish I could but he will slam the door in my face"  
>"Well if he slams it in mine I will make sure he can't have kids in the future. Come on" She said. I groaned. "Fine"<p>

About 10 minutes later we were parked outside James' House. Sabrina got out straight away, and started walking up. She turned and saw me just unbuckling my seatbelt. I really didn't want to be here. When did I become afraid of my best friend? Well, old best friend. Sabrina walked back and opened my door. "Please. For me" She said pouting at me. Damn her for being cute. I sighed and got out the car. I shut the door, grabbed her hand and walked up to the front door. Sabrina rang the door bell twice and stepped back. About 6 seconds later Miss Diamond answered the door. "Sabrina Kendall, I don't think James..."

"I know Miss Diamond. But we really need to talk about this" I said to her squeezing Sabrina's hand. "You can talk to them if it's okay with the boys. Stay right here" She said before walking back inside. About 40 seconds later she came back. "James wants to talk to Sabrina" I looked to Sabrina who hadn't seemed to have moved. I let go of her hand and softly nudged her inside. She stumbled then looked back at me. I nodded in encouragement. She walked inside to James and ugh... Danny. "Miss Diamond, Can you tell Sabrina I will be in my car" I asked. She nodded. Just as I was about to walk away Brooke called me back "Im not mad at you, you know!" I turned and looked at her giving her a week smile. "Thanks"

"I believe you. You wouldn't lie about that. Your good boys"  
>"Thank you Miss Diamond. Means a lot" I said walking to my car and getting in.<p>

**Sabrina's POV**

I walked into the living room to see James and his cousin playing video games. I cleared my throat and James paused the game and looked at me. "Oh. Its you"  
>"Don't talk to me like that. I've done nothing wrong" I said defending myself. "Oh please" James scoffed. "Hey bro can me and Sabrina talk in private?" Danny asked him. I whipped my head to look at him. I shook my head slightly. "Sure" James said getting up and pushing past me. Twat. "Touch me and so help me I will chop your dick off"<br>"Oh come on Sabrina" Danny said shutting all the doors and windows around him and locking them. He went to the curtains and let them hang shut. "What are you doing?" I asked my breath hitching in fear as he stalked towards me. "Why did you tell him about us?"  
>"I-I didn't tell anyone"<br>"Liar!" he yelled pushing me back into the wall, hovering over me. "I'll scream. I will"  
>"Scream then. No one will hear you" He said. Moving his face closer. He reeked of beer and cigarettes. I screamed at the top of my lungs. As I did he punched me in the stomach. I curled up in pain when the it hit. "I was about to I've in when I heard Kendall outside the living room door. "Sabrina, Sabrina what's going on?"<p>

"Kendall help m-"I was cut off with him putting his hands around my neck. I tightened and tightened his grip. I was losing air and then, everything went black.

**:O ... oh dear... anyway! #KoganForever is doing well considering it started about 24 hours ago! PM me if you tweet it! **_**Kendalls LogieBear **_**and I would be so grateful! PM me and dedication and shout out goes to you! Muchos amos!**


	18. Chapter 17  from bad to better

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Big time rush! If I did there would be no need for this fic. **

**Chapter 17 – From bad...To better**

**Kendall's POV **

Please don't ask how long I have been staring at Sabrina but its been a long time. We are in the hospital. We don't even know if Sabrina is going to make it. Shes been out for two days, I hate knowing that I might never get to see those beautiful brown eyes again, Here her bell chime of a vice saying I love you. Holing her hand and comforting her, holding her, loving her. And to make it worse, this is my entire fault. What if I had gone in with her? What if I hadn't of punched him around the face? What if I hadn't fallen out with James? What if I had just listened to Sabrina and left him alone? I know the answer to all of them. Sabrina wouldn't be in the hospital. I didn't turn when I heard the door open. And I didn't turn when they placed a hand on my shoulder. "Im so sorry Kendall. I should have believed you. My brother" The voice said. I turned and looked at him. And it was weird not having Sabrina in my eye line. I gave him a week smile. "It's okay. We said some things about your family. Although they were true, you didn't know. And if someone called my family things like that, I would react the same. No hard feelings" I said holding my hand out. He grabbed my hand and shook it. He sat on the arm of the chair and put an arm around my shoulder. "Shes breathing Kendall. Sabrina's a fighter and I know she will be okay" James comforted me. I looked back and Sabrina and smiled. "I Know. I just want to apologize to her" I said honestly. I hadn't told anyone what I was feeling right now so I know James is going to be surprised. "Why apologize?"

"Because this is all my fault"

"No it isn't. Why are you thinking it is?"  
>"Because. If I hadn't of left her alone he wouldn't have gotten the opportunity. If I had kept my problems to myself we would all be chilling in the canteen like nothing had happened. If I had just listened to her then Danny would have no reason to hurt her" I said a tear coming to my eye. "It's not your fault okay. Its Danny's! He had no reason to do what he did!" James said. I sighed and nodded. I didn't want to fight right now. After a moment of silence James spoke up. "She must be special bro, never seen you cry over a girl. In fact I have never seen you cry" James said. I wiped my eyes. "What? Im not crying. Don't be an Idiot. If Sabrina finds out I have been "crying" she would never let it go" I said using my fingers on crying. I grabbed Sabrina's hand. I squeezed her hand in hope I would get a response. Nothing. I sighed and let go. I fell back into the chair and looked at James. "It's been two days. Why isn't she waking up?" I whispered. "She will trust-" James was cut off by himself when his head snapped in Sabrina's Direction. I looked at James like he was crazy. "What?" I asked. "Look" James said smiling at Sabrina. I looked at her to see her eyes flutter. I stood up and went over to her. "Sabrina? Sabrina can you hear me?" I asked grabbing her hand in both of mine. She squeezed my hand and her eyes fluttered open. She nodded her head. "Yes" She told me barely above a croaky whisper. I smiled greatly at her and hugged her. She hugged me back and then put a hand on my chest. "She looked at me. "What happened?" She asked in the same voice as earlier. "Danny, he's what happened" I told her sitting on the side of the bed. "I'll tell everyone shes awake" James said before leaving. "What do you mean?" Her voice never changing. "Sabrina you don't remember anything?" I asked. I can't believe this. She shook her head. "Sabrina please just try and remember what happened. The Police will want to talk to you and if you can't remember anything then we have no evidence" I said squeezing her hand then letting go. She closed her eyes then looked up to me. "I can remember a little. I can remember going inside to talk to the guys and then- Then James left and Danny he- he pushed me up against a wall. I screamed and he punched me -"<p>

"Woah, woah, woah. He punched you!" I asked her. She grabbed the bottom of her gown and lifted it up to reveal her stomach (She had loose shorts on and underwear etc.) and I didn't like what I saw. Sure enough she had a nasty bruise forming on her stomach. It covered almost all of her belly and it made me uncomfortable to look at it. I sighed and looked at her face. "Tell Me what else happened" I said moving to get comfortable. "Well he punched me and it really hurt me. Then you came and I tried to ask you for help but he p-put his hands to my neck and h-his grip it tightened and then I couldn't breathe.. Everything went black. Kendall it was so scary" She said in her croaky whisper voice, sopping in my arms. I rubbed her back soothingly and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. She pulled back and looked at me. "Im sorry" She whispered. "Sabrina Henderson" We both turned to look at the men who had just walked in. "LAPD. We are going to have to ask you a few questions" He said holding his badge out. Sabrina nodded her head. I kissed her cheek and stood up. "Carful sir, she really has no voice right now" I said before walking past and out.

**Sabrina's POV**

I sat up and looked at the officers. I looked up at the ceiling as if begging for help but when I did I felt something touch my neck. I gasped and put a hand to my neck. The police officer stepped back and put his hands up. "Im sorry. It was stupid of me. But Im not going to hurt you honey" He said. I nodded. It's like I have no voice at all. I mean I know Im croaky and quiet but it is there. Im just so scared and I don't know why. These guys aren't going to hurt me. "We touched you neck because it's very red, has hand marks on it" He told me. I subconsciously put my hand back there as if I would be able to see that if I did that. Why didn't Kendall tell me? "Who is that boy? The one you were just with?"

"He's Kendall. My boyfriend" I whispered. I tried to be as load as I could so they could here me clearly but I didn't work. But they still seemed to know what I said. "Is it okay if we ask him some questions next?"  
>"It is with me but it's up to him. He's stubborn mind" I told them finding my fingers suddenly very interesting. "Now can you tell me how you know Danny Michaels?"<p>

"Uhh yeah. He went to my high school back in England. Before I knew what he was Like I dated him. It didn't ... Work out" I told them. "What do you mean?"

"Well he was very violent. I couldn't do anything without him on my case. I would come home and he would be there 'Waiting for me'. He always thought I was off with another boy and then he would hit me and ..."

"And what? Don't be afraid to tell us anything sweetheart"

"He raped me" I told them. "Okay. What did your parents do?"

"They didn't know. Danny is capable of many things. If I told anyone ... he threatened me. But not with hurting myself but my family and friends. It scared me so I didn't do anything" I said looking to the ground in shame."Okay. Why is he here?"

"His parents kicked him out. I don't know why. He moved in with his cousin who just so happens to be one of my best friends"  
>"Oh Okay. So what happened the other night?"<p>

I explained to them practically the same thing as I told Kendall. They thanked me then told me they still need to talk to several people. With that they left. I was about to go back to sleep, back to peace when a nurse came in. Groan. I am not in the mood for this.

**Kendall's POV**

It's now 9pm and I only went home an hour ago to shower and eat. After I finished doing that I came straight back here. The police had spoken to Sabrina, Me, James, Logan, Sabrina's Dad, My mum, Carlos and Brooke. I think that's too many but hey ho. As long as they hunt that bastard down I will be happy. "Excuse me sir but visiting hours are over. Im going to have to ask you to leave" The nurse said smiling sweetly and holding the door open. I kissed Sabrina on the forehead and then got up to leave. Sabrina grabbed my wrist. "Wait" Sabrina said her voice coming back. "Please can he stay?" She asked the nurse. "I don't know Hun..."

"Please. I would feel much safer with him here" She said moving her hand from my wrist to my hand. "Fine. But please stay in here" She said leaving us shutting the door. "Lay with me" She asked giving me puppy eyes. "Your gunna have to let go first" I said to her. She sighed and let go missing the contact between us. I walked around the other side of the bed and layed down beside her. She snuggled closer to my chest and reached behind her never looking at what she was doing. I looked at her arm confused as to what the hell she was doing. She found my wrist and wrapped her hand around it. She dragged the arm that was in her grip and put it around her waist, so I was holding her close. I smiled and nuzzled my face into the back of her hair. I heard her giggle. "After about 20 minutes of comfortable silence, and me comforting Sabrina trying to get her to sleep her breathing turned fair and even. I took this as she was sleeping. "I love you" I whispered. "I love you too" She whispered before snuggling closer to me. "I promise Im never going to let anything hurt you ever again" I whispered in her ear. She nodded and went to sleep.

I woke to see Sabrina sat up looking around smiling. I moved my hand down her back to show I was a wake. She looked down at me and smiled. I sat up and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey" I said yawning. "Hey lazy" She said getting up. "What do you mean lazy?"  
>"Well its half 10—"<br>"Half ten is amazing for me!"  
>"Well you really are lazy. I've been awake for two hours" She said going into her bag. "Really. Well congratulations... The only time I get up that early is school"<p>

"Yeah somewhere you should be" She said getting out some clothes. She turned her finger around in a circle signalling me to turn around. I sighed and did as she asked. "Suspended remember?"  
>"Yes but that was only for the rest of the week last week"<br>"Oh well. My excuse: Im so sorry sir. But I have two reasons, A I thought I should have more punishment for what I did and B: IM SO FRICKING SORRY BUT I WAS BUSY WAITING FOR MY GIRLFRIEND TO WAKE UP FROM BEING STRANGLED TO NEAR DEATH BY THE GUY I BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF ON MONDAY!" I yelled. "Chill Ken, Im just saying." I heard her pull her zip up. "You done?" I asked. "Nope. Patience is a virtue"  
>"Well I don't have it. Hurry up" I said.<p>

"Shut it Knight. I will take as much time as I want"  
>"Fine then I will just turn around now then" I said turning around at the same time she yelled me not to. I was met with a sight of Sabrina's back with no top on. Nothing that would cause me to do something I would regret. She quickly put her top on and turned around. "I hate you"<p>

"I love you too. Now come on" I said getting up. She walked over to me dropping her bag in the process and crashed her lips too mine. I kissed her back with as much enthusiasm. I felt her grip at my hair and pull and tug. We pulled apart when the need for air was to great. "What was that for?"  
>"Is your mum and home?"<br>"No. My mom and sister went shopping or something. Why?" She stepped on her tip toes and whispered in my ear. "Because Im not sure why, But I am really turned on by you right now" She whispered before moving back and looking me in the eye. "a-are you sure? I mean I will wait if you're not ready..."

"Yes I am ready Kendall... Please?" I nodded and took her back to my house. We got inside and pulled Sabrina up to my room. She shut the door, and I pushed her back against it kissing her roughly.

**No one's POV **

Sabrina kissed him back tugging at his Jacket trying to get it off. She pulled it off his body and tossed it somewhere in the room. Kendall pulled away from Sabrina when the need for air was to great and moved down to her neck planting feather light kisses on her skin. Kendall found the opening to her Jacket and threw it off, Joining his own. Sabrina Pushed Kendall back on the bed and crawled on top of him. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Kendall asked his girlfriend. She nodded and connected their lips in a sweet Kiss. "Im sure"

**:O Anyway... I am thinking about writing another story called Best friends Brother. Tell me if you think I should or not... And If I did there is one negative... It would take me a little longer to update this. Please R&R! **


	19. Chapter 18  The day after

**Sorry for the long update. Im having huge problems/Arguments with some so called friends. Making me very sad. It's distracting me and I will try and update quicker from now on. And by the way I do move from house to house, and at my mums the comp doesn't work so yeah x **

**I don't own BTR blah blah story blah blah blah wouldn't exist.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 – the day after. <strong>

**Kendall's POV**

I woke to the feeling of lips on my lips. I woke slowly and started to respond. She pulled away when she realised I was awake, looked at me and smiled. "Hey" She whispered. "Hey beautiful" I said running my hand up her back. "You okay?" She asked lying back down and facing me. "Never been better. What about you?"  
>"Im okay. Worried about my dad though" She told me looking down at my bare chest without realising what she was doing. "Why?" I asked putting my finger under her chin and making her looks me in my eyes. "He said he would Text me when he got home. He was ment to be home yesterday but I have nothing"<br>"Don't worry. Im sure he's fine" I said grabbing her hand and twining our fingers together. "Was last night as good for you as it was for me?" I asked kissing her softly on the cheek. "Yes. I don't know what we were waiting for" She said giggling. I smiled at the sight of her being so happy. "I will be back in a minute" I said. "Gunna clean my teeth" I said getting up and putting some boxers on and some sweat pants. I walked into the bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush and tooth paste. I was about to clean my teeth when I heard someone knock on my bathroom door. I turned around to see Sabrina Leaning against the door frame, one arm reaching up and leaning against the frame, and the other arm on her hip. She was in her underwear and one of my buttons up shirts. She has done up the buttons to cover her stomach, but that's it. And the top was riding up due to her hand reaching up so I could see her Underwear clearly. I looked at Sabrina's face to see her smirking. "Like what you see?" She asked. I dropped My Things with my mouth hanging open like a moron. Im sorry but she just looked so freaking sexy! With her hair all messed up and skin sowing and... Ugh I can't take it anymore! "Sabrina do you realise how sexy you look to me right now?" I said moving forward and undoing one of the buttons, she looked at what my hand as doing then looked at my face. "And how sexy would that be?"  
>"Very. Now you don't realise how much I want round two but we can't" I said undoing another button. "Why not?" She asked moving her arm down. "Because my mom is home" I said undoing the last button. I slid my top off her shoulders and it dropped on the floor. "Good thing we locked the door then" She smiled at me and walked off. "Oh Ken" She said. "Yeah?"<p>

"I have no change of clothes" She said looking at the pile of dirty clothes. "Well 'Im sure you're the same size as Katie..."

"No. No way am I wearing Katie's clothes" Sabrina argued sitting on my double bed. "Why not? See now your just being awkward"  
>"No. I just don't like wearing clothes that aren't mine." She said. I waved my hand over her body, wearing my shirt. "Well your wearing mine"<br>"That's different"

"How?"  
>"Because"<br>"Because what?" She sighed. "Don't worry" she said. She stood up and picked her clothes up from the floor. I stole her seat and sat on my bed. Sabrina got on the bed and crawled behind me. I was about to turn around when I felt her arms slither their way around my waist. She put her lips to my neck and placed feather light kisses on my pulse point. I smiled and put my hands on hers. "Hey there" I said when she moved her lips up to my ear. "Mmmm" She mumbled. "Im sorry" She said. "What for?" I asked removing her arms and turning to face her. She pressed her lips to mine briefly and looked at me. "Being a bitch. You were just trying to help" She said pressing another kiss to my lips. "It's okay. Don't be silly" I said standing up. I picked up her clothes and gave them to her. "Here, my mom knows Im not going to school, but she is still gunna check in on me" she smiled at me and got changed at the same time I did. After 10 minutes we were both changed and Sabrina had done her hair and makeup. Just on cue my mom knocked on my door. Or my sister Im not sure. I looked back to make sure that there is no 'Evidence' as too what me and Sabrina were up to last night, and then I opened my door to reveal my mom. "Hey mom" I said opening it a little wider. "Hey honey. Hello Sabrina. What are you doing here?" my mom asked looking at her. "Oh I stayed her last night. I felt safer with Kendall. That wasn't a problem was it?" She asked walking over to me. "No not at all. Now Im taking Katie to school because I need to talk to your teacher about what happened last week, and I have a few rules-"

"Mom!" I objected. I didn't want to be embarrassed. "Ken!" Sabrina said lightly slapping my chest. "Don't be rude. Carry on Mamma Knight" She said smirking. "Thank you. Anyway no parties, no friends over apart from Sabrina and maybe the guys after school, don't eat everything, we all know what your like-" I heard Sabrina laugh behind me and mumble. "Tell me about it" I turned around and glared at her. She smiled and put her hands up in surrender, taking a step back. I rolled my eyes, shook my head and faced my mom once again. "And no trouble or funny business" My mom kissed me on the cheek, waved to Bri and left. I walked out of my bedroom door after my mom leaving Sabrina shouting "Oh come on Ken!" I laughed and went downstairs into my living room. I sat on the sofa and turned the TV on the same time Sabrina came into the lounge. She came and sat in my lap and put her arms around my neck. "Im sorry sweetie" She said nuzzling her face in the crook of my neck. I laughed and put my arms around her waist. "I love you Sabrina. Don't you ever forget that" I said kissing the top of her hair. "I love you too sweetie" She mumbled into my skin. I laughed. "I can't believe I like it when you call me that" I said laughing. "I felt her smile against me. "Good." She moved her head and looked at me. We looked in each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity until we were interrupted by my dog. "Hey there baby!" Sabrina said petting the little Yorkshire terrier. "What is her name?" Sabrina asked scratching behind her ears. "Oh her name is deedee. My sister came up with it"

"That's a cute name. I used to have a Yorkshire terrier... her name was Defa" She said giggling. "Why are you laughing?" I asked sitting next to her on the floor. The dog jumped up on Sabrina and started licking her face. Sabrina pulled a face and moved the dog. "No thank you. I prefer Ken's Kisses" Sabrina said to the dog. I smiled at the very adorable sight. Im sorry but its true. "And I was laughing because it was Defa dog. Get it?" She said smiling at me. I laughed. "Good one"

"I also had other dogs too. Izzie, princess and I did have one called foofoo" She said laughing. "Princess and foofoo? Really?"

"Hey don't judge me. I was 4 and 5" She said laughing with me. "Im taking it your a dog lover?"

"Absa-fricking-loutly" She said standing up and brushing herself off. "Well good thing you're not allergic" I said going into the kitchen. Sabrina stayed in the Living room; I heard the TV turn on and a weird guy talking. "Hey Ken!" Sabrina shouted me. "Yeah?" I yelled back. "Do you still wanna be famous?"

"Yeah why?"

"Come here!" I went into the living room and looked to the TV when Sabrina pointed to it. "Do you want to be a superstar?" The guy on the TV asked. "Yes" I replied sitting next to Sabrina who was watching just as closely as me. "Then join camp rising star! For dancers, singers, actors, magicians, any talent and you could get the chance to do big auditions for big opportunities!" I sighed and got up. "Where are you going?" Sabrina said. "To enter please call 555-66-235" * "Ken this is your chance!" She said standing up. "I'll pass on that one Sabrina. It's a camp. All that is a scam. And even if it is true they said you COULD get a chance with auditions. With the way they have promoted that thousands are gunna wanna go. The chance of me getting an audition is ridiculously small. And I wouldn't wanna be away from you, they guys and my family for that long." I said speaking my mind. "I get where you're coming from but Ken, opportunities don't come every day. I just want your dreams to come true" she said. "I know. And Im grateful but another opportunity will come. And if it doesn't I will travel the world looking for fame if I want it that bad" I said kissing her forehead then going back into the kitchen. She followed me this time. "Okay. I get it. Sorry" She said sitting at the table in the middle of my kitchen. "Stop it" I said chuckling. "Stop what?" She said looking up at me. "Stop apologizing. You've done NOTHING wrong" I said giving her a sweet kiss on the lips. She sighed and looked down. She was muttering things under her breath but I chose to ignore them. "Do you want something to eat?" I asked getting a cereal bowl out of the cupboard. "Na. My throat still hurts from last night." She said rubbing her hand across her through. "Sorry" I said getting out my favourite cereal. Lucky charms. "It's okay. It's a good pain"

"How can you have a good pain?"

"Well it hurts a lot. But it happened during the best thing that has happened to me in years. So the good kinda runs over the bad. Get me?"  
>"Urrrm... yeah" I said sitting opposite her. "Don't worry" She said getting up. I will be right back. She walked out of the kitchen and I heard footsteps on the stairs. I ignored whatever she was doing and ate my breakfast. She came back down about 5 minutes later with her bag. "Going somewhere" I asked dropping my spoon. I didn't want her to leave me on my own. I wanted to stay with her and make sure shes safe. She smiled at me and shook her head. "Its gunna take more than that to get rid of me" She said. She started looking in her bag and in the end she pulled out her phone and put it on the table, her purse and put it on the table and something else, but she kept it I her lap. "What you got there?" I said trying to see. "Nothing" She told me grinning. "It's something"<p>

"No its not" She objected. I sighed. I can't be bothered right now. She looked on her phone and sighed. "He still hasn't texted" She said putting her phone down. I sighed, feeling sorry for her and grabbed her phone. I pressed the button and smiled at the screen saver. It was a picture of me and her from when we were star gazing in the park. We were both pulling crazy faces and we looked really happy. It made me happy knowing that she liked us together. I looked up at her and saw her looking at the floor with a blush dusted across her cheeks. "You gotta text me this picture. I love it" I said going into her contacts. "What are you doing?" Sabrina asked getting up and looking over my shoulder. "Something you should do" I found the contact under dad and pressed call. I put it on speaker and put it on the table. It rang three times before someone answered. "Hello Sabrina is everything alright?" her dad's voice said on the other end. I looked at her and she knew what I was thinking. Are you gunna tell your dad? Sabrina shook her head. "Yeah Im fine dad. Where are you?" Sabrina asked her dad. "Im in England. I texted Sasha telling her we were staying a little longer. Met up with some family. Didn't she tell you?" Sabrina looked at me and shook her head. "No she didn't"  
>"Well she couldn't let the words just come out of her mouth?"<br>"Well you see dad Im not exactly in talking distance of Sasha" She said biting her bottom lip. "Why where are you? Or where is she?"

"Sasha is at home, Im at Kendalls. Say Hi Ken" Sabrina said giggling nervously. "Hi" I said waving subconsciously. "Why are you waving he can't see you" Sabrina said to me. "I dunno. I always wave when I say hello. Unless Im on the phone" Sabrina gave me a look as to say Your on the phone now! "It's complicated" I said to Sabrina. "Why are you at Kendalls?" Mr. Henderson asked. I know he still wasn't 100% with mine and Sabrina's relationship but he will come through. I have natural charm. "Oh well I was put in the hospital by Danny coming back and I feel more safe with Kendall with me. Tell Zack I said hi. Love you!" Sabrina said in one big rush and hung up. I looked at her and laughed. "Crazy girl" I said standing up. "You love it though." She said straightening up. "Yes I do" I opened the back door and called Deedee. She came running then ran out into the garden. "Now are you going to tell me what you got out of your bag and hid from me?" I said jumping up on the counter. "Ask nicely" She said picking it up and outing it behind her back. "I never ask nicely" I said with a cheeky smirk. I got off the counter and walked over to her. She laughed, screamed and ran off. I ran after her and wrapped my arms around her waist stopping her. She fidgeted laughing. "Let me go" She said between giggles. "Not until you show me" I sing songed. She stopped and looked at me. "I don't think I have ever heard you sing before. I will show you if you sing me a song" She said turning around completely. I saw she had a velvet box in her hand with a green ribbon around it. I smiled at her and let go. "Hang on then" I said. I went upstairs, grabbed my guitar and went back to the living room to Sabrina sat on the sofa with Deedee in her lap. I sat in the chair and started playing.

"**I don't know why you always get so insecure**

**I wish you could see what I see**

**When you're looking in the mirror**

**And why won't you believe me when I say **

**That to me you get more beautiful everyday **

**When you're looking at the magazines**

**And thinking that you'll never measure up your wrong **

**Cause you're my cover CoverGirl**

**I think you're a superstar yeah you are**

**Why don't you know?**

**Yeah you're so pretty that it hurts**

**It's what's underneath your skin**

**The beauty that shines within**

**You're the only one that rocks my world**

**My cover girl**

**Oh my cover girl**

**Oh you walk in rain boots on a perfect summer day**

**Somehow you always see the dark side**

**And everything's okay and you wear baggy clothes that camouflage your shape**

**Whoa oh but you know that I love you**

**Just the way you're made**

**When you're looking at the magazines**

**And thinking that you're just not good enough**

**You're so wrong baby**

**Cause you're my cover CoverGirl**

**I think you're a superstar yeah you are**

**Why don't you know?**

**Yeah you're so pretty that it hurts**

**It's what's underneath your skin**

**The beauty that shines within**

**You're the only one that rocks my world**

**My cover girl**

**You gotta heart of gold**

**A perfect original**

**Wish you would stop being hard on yourself for a while**

**And when I see that face I'd try a thousand ways**

**I would do anything to make you smile**

**Cause you're my cover CoverGirl**

**I think you're a superstar yeah you are**

**Why don't you know?**

**Yeah you're so pretty that it hurts**

**It's what's underneath your skin**

**The beauty that shines within**

**You're the only one that rocks my world**

**My cover girl**

**Oh my cover girl**

**Oh my cover girl**

**Whoa**

**My cover girl**

**Whoa**

**Oh My CoverGirl"**

I stopped playing and put my guitar down at the same time Sabrina came and sat in my lap. "Hey there" I said. She kissed me on the lips and looked at me. "Should I be jealous at the girl you wrote that for?" She said putting a hand on my cheek. "Not at all. I wrote it when we started dating. I was going to sing it at the concert a few weeks ago but ... you know. It was for you because you don't realize how beautiful you really are. Inside and out" Sabrina smiled and crashed her lips to mine. I kissed her back willingly. I ran my tongue along her lip asking for entrance. She granted it and I mapped out her mouth with my tongue resulting in Sabrina letting out small moans. We pulled away when the need for air was too great. "Can I see what you had now?" I whispered. She smiled and got up, walking back over to her bag. "I got it when I went shopping in London. I thought you might like it" She got the case back out and gave it to me. I looked at her, chuckled and took the ribbon off. "Open it" She said impatiently. "Someone's eager"

"Please you've been harassing me for hours to see it"  
>"We've only been awake for an hour and a half"<p>

"Whatever just open it!" She said/yelled. I laughed and took the top off. I smiled hugely at what I saw. It was a dog tag necklace with three tags. One with the union jack which Im guessing represented Bri, another with the American flag that Im guessing represented me, and another Tag with something engraved in it. It had 'Kendall Knight + Sabrina Henderson' on one side, and the date we meet on the other side (24/1/12) and' I love you Sweetie' underneath. I chuckled and looked at her. She was looking at me waiting for a reaction. "I love it. Thank you" I gave her a sweet kiss and put it on. "You like it?" She said smiling. "Absolutely love it. Thank you" She smiled at me and hugged me. I laughed and hugged her back. "Why did you get me it though? What did do to deserve it?"  
>"You didn't do anything. But I just thought it would be nice for me to get you something. So you have a piece of me wherever you go" She said looking at the tags. "The union jack represents me, the American flag represents you, and the other just has loads of writing on it" She said giggling. I was right. "I love you Bri. So much" I said seriously. "She smiled and kissed me. "I Love you more. A lot more"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So not a very important chapter. Just a calm one for once. Please review... It might cheer me up from all that happened. And PLEASE follow me on twitter! (: RebeccaStarman my name is ILoveBTR!<strong>

***I don't know how American phone numbers work. On Big time rush they are things like 555-6786 so I completely made that up! Don't hate me! Muchos Amos!****  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 19  Sneaky and creative

**Chapter 19 **

**Logan's POV **

I was walking down the hall with James and Carlitos. Kendall and Sabrina weren't in because of what happened to Sabrina and Kendall was looking after her. I wish my mom would do that. Let me have the week off to look after a friend. "Logan what do you think?" James asked. "Huh?" I asked looking the tall brunette. "What do you think? Mr. Collins do you think he is sexist?" Carlos asked, "Talk about random question Bro" I said stopping at my locker. The guys stopped with me. "Well what do you think? We want him gone. He's always siding with girls and giving them good grades Etc."  
>"Hey. I got an A+ of him"<br>"Well you're a girl then"  
>"Dude. I have proof" I said pointing down. "James grimaced and shook his head. "Anyway that isn't the topic"<br>"No it isn't but your topic is still stupid"

"Your stupid!"  
>"Im smarter than you, Kendall and Carlos put together" I said turning to look at them. "No way. Kendall is really smart"<br>"Okay maybe he is, but Im still smarter. I would be surprised if you could tell me what Pie is" I said shaking my head. "Well pie is a delicious desert with something inside like apple or chicken, and has delicious pasty around it" James said smiling. "Ha I am smart" He said high fiving Carlos. "No James. I meant the number. It's a decimal number that never ends" I said getting out the books I needed for my morning lessons and closing my locker. I started walking when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I took it out and Saw I had a text of Kendall.

_Hahaha! I get the day of and you don't! Suck on that: P Love ya really Bro! :P _

_**What the hell man? That was random...: P Love you too? **_

_Dw. Im hyper. And that is so sweet! :* _

_**Dude you are so gay :) and why are you hyper? And what's with the Kissy face! :P **_

_Sugar. And Im very very very happy :P  
><em>

_**Well good for you. Tell Sabrina I said high, gotta go to class! **_

_Bye Logie! Love youuu!_

_**Bye Gay boy(: **_

I laughed at the crazy texts I got of my best friend. I pocketed my phone and walked into someone knocking us both to the floor. "Dude watch it!" He yelled getting up. "I-Im sorry. I wasn't watching—oh its you" I said with a disgusted face when I saw Jett stood in front of me with Jo by his side. Jo had cheated on Kendall with Jett, breaking Kendall's heart in the process. Jo had blonde hair curled and down. She was wearing skinny jeans and a low cut top that completely revealed her Bra. Tart. "Are you looking at my girlfriends tits!" Jett yelled. "What the fuck? No Im not. You must be blind as well as dumb" I said picking my books up. I stood up straight only to be knocked down with a punch to the face. "Dude!" I heard James yell. I saw him (With my only good eye_ lunge for Jett. "James leave it" James stopped and looked at me. Fuck off" He said to Jett pushing him away and standing in front of me with an outstretched arm. I grabbed his wrist and let him pull me up. "You okay?"

"No. everything is all a big blur" I said looking at the blur that I was guessing James. "Dude your looking at Mike. Look at me" He said grabbing my shoulders and turning me to face him. "Sorry. Like I said everything is blurry"  
>"Your eye is bruising. Its gunna be a black eye" James said poking it. I slapped his hand away. "You're not helping by poking it" I said laughing with James and Carlos. "Let's go to the nurse" James said directing me where to go.<p>

**Kendall's POV**

You're so gay" Sabrina said laughing as she looked at the texts I was sending my best friend. "I am not gay okay. Im as straight as it could get. And Im just messing with him because quite frankly its fun" I said scratching at her hair. We were cuddled up together on the sofa, and Sabrina had her back against my side, and I was playing with her hair. "Yeah yeah you're not gay. And Im not Sabrina" Sabrina said scoffing. "Fine then. If Im gay why are we dating?"  
>"Because I love you"<br>"But if I was gay I wouldn't love you back. But I do"  
>"Well your Bi-Sexual then"<br>"There is nothing wrong with being gay or Bi"  
>"So you admit it!" Sabrina said moving and looking at me. "No! Im just saying that there is nothing wrong with people who are gay or Bi. Not that I am"<p>

Oh" Sabrina said going back to her previous position. "Im bored" Sabrina said after a minute of silence. "Well what do you wanna do?" I asked kissing the top of her head. "Let's watch a scary movie so I can have an excuse to cuddle closer to you when ever a scary bit comes on!" Sabrina said quickly as she jumped up, scaring the dog that was lying next to her. "Sorry baby" She said to Deedee. The dog then climbed into my lap, got comfortable and went back to sleep with me stroking her down her back. "What horror movie do you wanna watch?"

"What about chucky?" I said smiling. Even that movie gave ME nightmares and Im Kendall fricking Knight! Im the fearless Jock! Well obviously not if a movie scares me. "Well that scares me shitless, but okay" She grabbed the DVD, put it in the player, grabbed the remote and went to walk over to me. She suddenly stopped and looked at me. "What?" I asked, "The dog is in MY lap" Sabrina said pointing. "I laughed and Shook my head. "Don't be silly. Just sit here" I said patting the space next to me. "I was gunna sit in your lap" She said pouting. "Why do you-"  
>"Ill just sit here then" She said lying down on the two seater. "Bri I thought we were watching this so we could cuddle" I said patting my dog. "Yeah well you can cuddle with your new girlfriend. The dog"<br>"Why are you suddenly all moody?"  
>"Im not! I just letting you have your doggy time" She said getting comfortable and pressing play on the movie.<br>About an Hour into the film I looked over to Sabrina (Yeah she still hadn't moved) and I saw she was asleep. I sighed and moved the dog and went over to Sabrina. I lifter her head and sat down so her head was in my lap. She fidgeted abit but quickly relaxed and fell back into a deep(Ish) sleep. I decided there was nothing better for me to do, so I let my eyes drift shut.

"Kendall" I heard my name and someone shaking my shoulder. It sounded like my sister. I groaned and swatted her hand away. "Dude just wake up!" Sabrina woke up so why cant you" Katie said. I opened my eyes and looked at my lap and sure enough, Sabrina wasn't there. "Where did she go?"  
>"She went home. Her dad is coming back later after what Sabrina told her so she went home. She left you this"<br>My sister held out a piece of folded paper. I took it off her and opened it.

**Come to mine if you can *Heart* **

**P.S. I didn't mean to sound pissy earlier, but your lap is where I sit ;) I love you Loads xxxxxxx**

I smiled and got up. "Is mom home?" I asked. "Yeah I am" my mom said walking from the kitchen to the Living room. "Do you mind if I go over to Sabrinas?"

"Yes I do. You need to spend a little bit of time apart. But you can go to Logan's. He and his family need a bit of help"

"That's a little unfair mom. Shes my girlfriend. You can't stop me spending time with her" I yelled. "Watch who you are talking too Kendall. Look I know you want to look after her but she is 17. She can take care of herself"  
>"But Mom! We wanna spend time with each other! You can't stop us!"<p>

"Kendall just go to Logan's. Mom will explode if you fight with her" Katie mumbled before she walked off. "Fine! But Im phoning Sabrina first" I grabbed my mobile from the coffee table and dialled Sabrina's Number. It rand three times before she answered. "Hey Ken. What's up?" She asked. "Im sorry Bri. I can't come over"  
>"What why not?" I could hear the shock in her voice. She was expecting it just as much as me. "Because my mom won't let me. Im sorry"<p>

"Well are you aloud out of the house at all?"

"Yeah I am-"That's when I got an Idea. "I have a plan. I will be over soon" I whispered. "Love you. Bye" I said. "Love you too. See ya soon" Sabrina said then hung up. "And don't think about sneaking over to Sabrina's because I will be there" MY mum said before leaving the house. Well what do I do now?

**Sabrina's POV**

Was sat at the top of the stairs, about 15 minutes after my phone call to Kendall when I heard a knock on the door. "I got it!" I yelled and ran down the stairs. I wanted to see Kendall again. Even though it had only been like an hour, I just didn't like being apart from him. I opened the door. "Hey Ken I did- Oh. Hello Miss Knight" I said giggling nervously. "What are you doing here?" I said moving so she can come in. "I needed to talk to your father. Is he here?"

"Oh no. He said he just landed" It was then I remembered Ken was gunna come over here. "Why don't you go home and I can get him to go over there?"  
>"Oh no you don't have to worry. It saves him a journey" She said. "I'll just wait in the living room" she said walking into the living room. I sighed and went to sit on the stairs when my sister joined me. "You okay?" My sister asked genuinely caringly. "Im fine. Just wish I could spend some time with Kendall that's all"<br>"I see. You know I was only messing every time I was getting obsessive over him right? I wouldn't do that to you. He makes you happy and when my sisters happy so am I" She said smiling at me. "Thanks Sash. Means a lot" I said smiling. I went to hug her and she hugged me back. Our little sister moment was ruined when the doorbell rang. I groaned and got up. I wasn't in the mood. "I opened the door. "What do you- Kendall what are you doing here?" I hissed. I saw my sister looking at me disapprovingly. "I came to see you"  
>"Your mum is in the living room" I whispered. "Well we will have to be sneaky then wont we?" Kendall asked showing his cheeky grin. "Hang on" I turned around to my sister and mouthed "Please" To her. She sighed and got up and went into the Living room. "Miss Knight can I show you something in the garden?"<p>

"Of course" Miss Knight. I saw her get up and follow Sasha to the garden. I grabbed Kendall's hand and dragged him inside. He kicked the door shut as he didn't have time to close it properly since I was tugging him along quickly. I pulled him up the two flights of stairs and shut the door. "Since when did you have four walls and a door?" Kendall asked looking at the door. "I asked my dad to do that. My room had no privacy" I said lying down on my bed. Kendall joined me and Layed on my other side. I looked at him and got an Idea. "I've got an Idea. Stay here" I got up and went outside my room. I went in Sasha's room, got what I wanted and went back to my room locking the door behind me. "I held up what I had and grinned. Kendall got up and took it from me getting a better look. "Florescent yellow paint spray paint? Why do we need this?" he said looking at me again. "I got out the other three things I had behind my back. All together I had two cans of spray paint, florescent yellow and florescent gold, and two stencils of stars. Kendall looked at me confused. "It may take a while, but it will be totally worth it I said tossing him a can and stencil. He looked at me and grinned, finally getting my plan. "But first we need to cover my furniture in sheets" It took us about 10 minutes to cover my desk, bed and sofa in sheets. I got two stalls out so we could reach the ceiling and then we got to work, spraying stars all over the ceiling.

About two hours later every area of the ceiling was covered in stars and looked like the night sky. We had left a little area and used silver spray for a moon. It turned out a lot better than I thought. It took us two hours because we were interrupted several times, bathroom and a little paint fight. Good thing this stuff isn't toxic. We had taken off all the sheets and now we were Lying on my bed, Kendall had his arm around me and we were looking at my ceiling (It was pitch black outside and in my room since I turned off all the lights) like we were stargazing. "You were right. It was totally worth it" Kendall said. I was about to answer when there was a knock on the door. "Sabrina honey?" I looked at Kendall who looked worried. And all of a sudden Kendall rolled of the bed with a thump followed by an "Ow" He said. I laughed and looked down at him on the floor. I laughed him and shook my head before going to open the door. I switched the lights on so the stars weren't that obvious and unlocked the door. "Hey dad" I said giving him a hug "Hello honey. Why are you up here all alone?"

"Oh Im just thinking. I said shrugging. "Well do you wanna come downstairs with us? Miss Knight is here" He said pointing over his shoulder. "Na Im fine. Im gunna write another song actually I said. "Okay then. Night honey"

"Night dad" I said. I shut the door and locked it. I turned around to see Kendall jump up and dust himself off. I laughed at him. "You know ken you could have just got up and hid behind the door or something." I said walking over to him. He laughed. "I always take the hard way" He said winking. "Mmmm" I hummed before stepping forward and connecting our lips in a heated kiss. I put my arms around his neck and he put his on my hips. He lightly pushed me back until my legs hit my bed, and I feel back with Kendall hovering over me, our lips not parting once. "Mine" Kendall said against my lips. I hummed and tangled my fingers in his hair, tugging it earning a growl from Kendall. We pulled away when the need for air was too great. I slowly moved my hands from his hair to shirt and I pulled it up his chest. Kendall put his arms up aid of his shirts removal. I pulled it over his head and rolled us over so I was on top of him. "Make love to me" I whispered in his ear and I had the pleasure of hearing his breath hitch. "Make love to me right here, under the stars. Show me how much you Love me" I whispered and looked into his eyes which were darkened with lust. He pulled me down to a sweet kiss and looked into my eyes. "What ever you want" He said, before pulling me down for another kiss.

**So that's twice in two days: L Talk about at it like rabbits :) Now aren't I good little updater? Two in one day :) I might be updating a little more often actually because writing this story takes my mind off all the drama in my life right now :) xxx Muchos Amos! And don't forget to follow me on Twitter! RebeccaStarman **


	21. Chapter 20  Not again

**Chapter 20 **

**Sabrina's POV**

I woke in Kendall's arms yet again. Only this time I have his shirt on along with my underwear. I had an arm and Leg strewn across Kendall, and he had his arms around me protectively. I yawned and looked at Kendall who was still out of it. I smiled and then snapped my head to the door when someone banged there fist against it. "Sabrina Nicole Henderson open this fricking door!" My sister yelled from the other side. I groaned and got up, tying my hair up in a sloppy ponytail, then I opened the door. "What?" I asked just poking my head around the door. "Give them back"  
>"Give what back?" I asked. "My paint!" She yelled. "What time is it!" I asked her. "9:30 Am. And you and Kendall better get the hell downstairs. Miss Knight and dad are not happy. Now give me my paint" She said holding her hand out. I sighed, closed the door, grabbed the paints and gave them back. "I'll be down in a minute" My sister was about to walk away when she turned back around. "Tell Kendall to put a shirt on" She said smiling evilly at me. I felt a blush spread across my cheeks as I shut the door. I saw Kendall awake and looking at the ceiling then at me. "Hey" He said sitting up. "Hey. We need to go downstairs. Our parents aren't happy at all" I said going into my wardrobe. I grabbed a simple T-Shirt, a London hoodie and some sweats. What it's not like Im going anywhere today? Im gunna be grounded as it is. Kendall got changed into the clothes he was wearing last night (With me giving him his shirt back) sorted out his hair and went downstairs with me. As we got to the doorway to the living room I stopped and winced getting ready for the yelling yet to come. And it did. "Kendall Donald Knight!" I heard Miss Knight yell at Kendall. "I saw Kendall sigh and look to his Mum. "Look mom me and Sabrina are dating. We are gunna wanna be around each other and you cant stop us. It's up to us how when and why our relationship works. Not you" Kendall said. "There Right Jen" My dad said to Kendall's Mum. "Look I get that now but you still snuck out when I told you not too!" Miss Knight said. "Is this really what this is about mom? Or is it the fact that you don't want me and Sabrina together. Just like you don't want Katie and James together. And I know why. Because me and Katie are in a happy relationship. You're jealous" Kendall said. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me behind his body as Miss Knight walked forward. Next thing that happened I did not expect at all. Miss Knight slapped Kendall across the face. And I mean a full on slap. Kendall went to retaliate but I grabbed his hand. "Don't" I said looking at him. He took a deep breath, turned around and left my house. I looked at the door then to miss Knight. "I can't believe you hit your own son. Your own flesh and blood. No parent should do that to their kid. No matter how angry they are"<br>"Don't tell me how to raise my kids. You don't have any so you don't know a thing" Miss Knight said.

"I know more than you think. And you don't have to be a genius to know that hitting family is damn right wrong." I said getting in her face. Im just livid that she hit Kendall. My dad walked behind me and put his arm around my shoulders. "Miss Knight I suggest you leave. Sabrina you come with me" My dad said going to the door. He grabbed a jacket and put it on. "Where are we going?" I asked after miss Knight left. I Put my shoes on and followed my dad out to his car. "We are going to look for Kendall. Do you know if he has his phone?"

"Yeah he does. I'll call him" I got my phone out and dialled Kendall's number. He never answered so I left a message. "Hey Ken can you call me when you get this? I and my dad are looking all over the city looking for you. I just wanna make sure your okay. Love you" I said before hanging up. "Wait!" I said. My dad looked at me then back to the road ahead. "Turn around. I know where he is" I said looking behind me. My dad turned around and went in the directions I told him. We ended up outside the Ice rink. "Stay here. I won't be long I promise" I said kissing him on the cheek. I ran into the building then to the front desk. "Excuse me" I said. The man looked up. He must have been late 30's. He was getting grey hairs. "How may I help you?"

"Has a Kendall Knight signed in? He's a regular visitor here" I said looking at him. "Ah yes. He signed in about 10 minutes ago"  
>"Is it okay if I go in? I won't go on the Ice. I don't wanna die just yet, I just need to talk to him" I said. He looked like he was contemplating it. "Please" I said. He sighed and nodded. I thanked him and went outside the rink. I saw Kendall skating around the edge. He was the only one on the ice because everyone was at school or work. He was skating round when he saw me; he slowed down and stopped at the fence I was stood by. He gave me a smile but it fell straight away. "I called you" I said to him. "Sorry" He said to me looking at the ice and chipping his skate on it. "You okay?"<br>"Not really" he answered honestly. "Come over here" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him off the ice. We went over to the benches and sat down. "Kendall sighed and took his skates off. "It's weird not using my own skates" Kendall mumbled. "You have your own?" I asked looking at him. Kendall looked up and looked over my shoulder and gasped. I turned and Saw Logan sat on a bench a few rows back and was sporting a black eye. I scrambled up at the same time as Kendall and climbed my way up to Logan who I hadn't seen in two weeks. "What did you do!" I asked looking at his eye."You didn't punch yourself over the gay texts I sent you did you?" Kendall asked smirking. "No" Logan said smacking Kendall upside the head. Kendall looked down sad and turned around with his back to us. "Im sorry Kendall I didn't mean to-"Logan started. "Ni Logan. It isn't you" I said sitting next to Kendall. Logan joined me and sat on the other side of his Best friend. "What happened?" Logan asked me. "His mom slapped him" I said. Logan's mouth fell open as he looked at Kendall. "Im sorry Kendall" Logan said patting his back. "Its cool bro. I just can't believe my Mom did that. And why the hells aren't you in school?" Kendall said causing me to laugh. "I could ask you the same thing. But someone pulled a prank and turned all water on overnight. Schools flooded and its gunna take like a week to fix it" Logan said. "And it's nice to see you again Bri" Logan said getting up and giving me a hug. I hugged him back and smiled. "Nice to see you too" I said. He let go and sat beside me. "Why? If you don't mind me asking" Logan asked going back to previous subject. "I think I pushed her a little too far. She was just annoying me" Kendall said running his hand through his hair. "Kendall no matter what you did she had no right to do that. Don't blame yourself" I said. "I know but if I hadn't of pushed her then she would of ha no reason to do it" He said. "Ken Stop it please. It isn't your fault. Now are you gunna come back to mine and hang with me and Logan or mope her all-day and b boring?" I said knuckle touching Logan. "Fine" Kendall said getting up and putting his shoes on. We got home and went straight to my room and sat in a circle on my floor with food in the middle. "So Logie how did you do that to your eye?" I asked. "Oh I walked into Jett at school. Decided to punch me" He said simply shoving a jelly baby in his mouth. "Well that's stupid. Is he like the bully of the school or something?" I asked getting up. Kendall watched me where ever I went. "Yeah he is. Don't mess with him. What are you doing?" Kendall yelled when I walked into my wardrobe. I grabbed a box and came back in and sat on my bed."Something. I saw my sister come in my room once, she doesn't realise and she went on a little shopping trip straight after. I feel like she stole some from me" I said. I opened the box that was stashed with my life savings. I looked in and saw none was gone. Thank god for that. "So Kendall, Sabrina, have you taken that step yet?"

"What step?" I asked Logan putting the box back, and sitting down in-between Kendall's lags which resulted in him wrapping his arms around my waist. "You know. The Step" Logan said winking with his good eye. "Nope. I have no idea what you're talking about" Kendall said playing along. We knew damn well what Logan was asking. "For god sake have you guys had sex yet?" Logan asked frustrated. "None of your business" Kendall said. "Fine fine" Logan said putting his hands up in surrender. "And Bri I didn't think I would ever see you in sweats" Logan said looking at what I was wearing. "What? A girl does go for comfort you know" I said eating a Jelly Baby.

We were in my room all day just talking about nothing In particular. James was out of town for the week. Family and Carlos said that he was going to a theme park with Dak. Logan had got a little offended by the fact his brother invited Carlos and not Him. We distracted him with Candy though. "I have an idea" I said getting up. I went over to my stereo and put in a CD I had made full of awesome songs. I pressed play and turned the volume up. Michael Buble 'Hollywood' came on and I turned it up a bit more. Logan and Kendall instantly started singing along as soon as they recognised the song.

**Could you be a teenage idol?  
>Could you be a movie star?<br>When l turn on my TV will you smile and wave at me?  
>Telling Oprah who you are<br>So you want to be a rock star  
>With blue eyed bunny's in your bed<br>Well, remember when you're rich that you sold yourself for this  
>You'll be famous 'cause you're dead<br>So don't go higher for desire  
>Put it in your head<br>Baby, Hollywood is dead  
>You can find it in yourself<br>I don't want to take you dancing  
>When you're dancing with the world<br>You can flash your caviar and your million dollar car  
>I don't need that kind of girl<br>But you could be that next sensation  
>Or will you set the latest style?<br>You don't need a catchy song 'cause the kids will sing along  
>When you shoot it with a smile<br>So don't go higher for desire  
>Put it in your head<br>Baby, Hollywood is dead  
>You can find it in yourself<br>So don't fly higher for your fire  
>Put it in your head<br>Baby, Hollywood is dead  
>You can find it in yourself<br>Keep it in your head  
>Hollywood is dead<br>Well, you can do the mighty tango  
>You can start your little thing<br>You can swing from vine to vine while the kiddies wait in line  
>With the money in their hands<br>But if you get to California  
>Save a piece of gold for me<br>If it's the only thing you save then I'll bet you'll never wave  
>When I watch you on TV<br>So don't go higher for desire  
>Put it in your head<br>Baby, Hollywood is dead  
>You can find it in yourself<br>So don't fly higher for your fire  
>Put it in your head<br>Baby, Hollywood is dead  
>You can find it in yourself<br>Keep on loving what is true  
>And the world will come to you<br>You can find it in yourself  
>Love what is true<br>And the world will come to you  
>You can find it in yourself<br>No, no, no, no, no  
>Keep it in your head<br>Hollywood is dead  
>Come, come, Hollywood is dead, babe, woo hoo<br>Oh, Hollywood is dead, yeah, yeah  
>Oh, it's dead, Hollywood is dead, baby, baby, baby<br>Keep on loving what is true  
>And the world will come to you<br>Hollywood is dead  
>Get it in your head<br>Hollywood is dead  
>Hollywood is dead<br>Hollywood is dead**

We all belted out the lyrics to this song and to our surprise it sounded pretty good. I jumped of my bed and laughed along with the guys. "That was funny" Kendall said when the next song came on. It was The Saturdays 'Higher'. We spent the next couple of hours being idiots and Listening to music.

It was 9pm and I am alone. Kendall decided that he needed to take some time away from his Mum, and that we should spend a night apart so he went home with Logan. I decided to spend time with my family as my Gran has come down from Canada. She is staying for a couple of weeks. I went downstairs and saw my Gran sat on the sofa. "Grandma!" I said and went over to give her a hug. "Hello Sweaty. How have you been?" My gran asked when I sat next to her. "Really well gran thanks. And you?" I asked. "Very well thank you. And you have gotten so big! Do you have a lucky boy?" My gran asked nudging me. Although my gran was 55, she is still young at heart. "I do actually. We are going strong I think. We did get together about two months ago, but we fell out but got back together about two weeks ago" I said smiling at my gran who smiled as well. "Well what's his name and what's he like? My gran asked me. "His Name is Kendall Knight. He is Handsome. Sweet Kind, Caring, Funny, Protective, Romantic... Perfect..." I said trailing of smiling. Oh Handsome? What does he look like?" I laughed at my Grandma and got my phone out. I unlocked it and showed my gran the screen saver of me and Kendall pulling crazy faces in the park. She laughed and smiled. "He is very handsome. Think he'll fall for me? My gran asked playfully battering her eyelashes. I laughed and put my phone away. "I doubt it. Sorry gran"

"Well damn" She said slapping her knee. I laughed and I heard my phone ring in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw Kendall flash across the screen. "Hang on a second gran" I said as I pressed answer. "Hey Ken."  
>"I really regret my decision" Ken said to me. I looked at my gran and she was signalling for me to put it on speaker. I put my finger to my lips and put it o speaker. "What do you mean?" I said signalling for my gran to keep quit again. "I don't wanna be away from you. I love having you around" Kendall said from the other end. I didn't have to see him to know he was pouting. I giggled. "Come on spend some time with Logan. I bet he's really hurt right now" I said. "So? He's a big boy. He can take care of himself. Right Logie?" Kendall asked. I heard shuffling then Logan's voice take over. "Yeah I can. And I don't Know why you answered Bri, The idiot sat next to me won't let you go until you let him come over" Logan said. I laughed as I heard Kendall tell Logan to shut up and took the phone back. Okay that is so not true" Kendall said. "Look Ken Im a big girl. I can take care of myself. And I think you promised me a date" I said. "Did I?" Kendall said from the other end of the line. "No. But I wanna go on a date. So where are you taking me?"<p>

"Urrrm... Beach?"  
>"Maybe"<br>"How bout... Beach?"

"Ken you just said that"

"I know. I can't think of anything" Kendall said honestly. "Okay then. And how desperate are you?" I asked. "What about"  
>"About coming over mine for the night"<p>

"Very. I like having you in my arms" I blushed and looked at my gran who was smiling. "You can come over"

"YES!" Kendall yelled at the other end. "But my gran is here"  
>"Oh cool. Tell her I said Hi. And it's from the best boyfriend I the world"<p>

"Hi!" My gran said before thinking. I laughed and shook my head. "See you in a minute" I said. I was about to hang up. "Wait, Wait, wait" Kendall said quickly. "What's up?" I asked. "I love you" Kendall said. I smiled. "I love you too. Now get off the phone and come over here" I said hanging up before he could say anything else.

It was about ten minutes after I got off the phone to Kendall and me and my gran were talking about what she has been up too. "And I met westlife-" My gran was cut off by the door bell ringing. "Hang on gran" I said getting up and going to the door. I knew who it as but I didn't expect to see him with a bunch of roses in his hands. "I thought I should surprise you" Kendall said grinning. "Thank you" I said kissing him quickly... Now come in. My gran wants to meet you" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him inside. Now come with me. I said walking into the kitchen. "Thank you for these Kendall. You really didn't have to" I said putting the roses in a vase and filling it a little with water. "I thought I should get something special for my special girl" Kendall said smirking. "Cheesy" I said hitting him lightly in the chest and tugging him into the living room. "You know Im really bad at - well hello Miss Henderson" Kendall said nervously as we stopped in the living room. My gran smiled and walked over to us. "Well you're even cuter in person" She said squeezing his cheeks like he was a baby. "Kendall chuckled nervously and looked to me. "Thanks" "Well you kids have fun. This old lady is off to bed!" My gran said leaving the room. "You know we're all alone now" Kendall murmured kissing me on the lips. I hummed against him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I heard someone clear there throat and I sprang away from Kendall blushing and looking down. "You have room to do things like that" Sasha said. I looked at my phone and saw it ringing. I answered it. "Hello?"  
>"Sabrina its James"<br>"Oh Hey James What's up?"  
>"Danny was just here! He packed his stuff and left saying he coming for you. Sabrina it isn't safe. You have to get away from there. He has a knife!" James said desperately.<p> 


	22. Chapter 21  Not this one

**Chapter 21 – happily ever afters' may exist. But this isn't one. **

**Kendall's POV**

I watched as Sabrina dropped her phone in shock and then looked at me. "What what's happened?" I asked. Sabrina was really freaking me out right now. She walked towards me and pushed me back into the kitchen. "Sabrina please tell me what's going on!" I said. She immediately hugged me and whispered in my ear. "I love you. Don't ever forget that. And promise me one thing?" She asked. "Anything."

"Never forget me. Keep me right here" She said putting a hand on my heart. "I'll never forget you. Why are you saying all this?" I asked bringing her to look me in the eyes. "Im not good for you Kendall. I have to many dangerous people around me and whilst Im still alive your in danger too. We need to be apart so you can get on with your life being safe. I know I've only known you for several months but they have been the best months of my life. I love you so much Kendall Knight. And don't you forget that" She said stepping away. Why was she saying all this? Why here and now? Who was on the phone and what did they say? So many unanswered questions. She pressed her lips against mine, with a passion felt kiss. But this wasn't just any kiss like the others we have shared. This was a goodbye kiss. I put my arms around her waist trying to keep her as close to me as possible. She pulled away. "Don't go" I said weekly. A tear came to my eye. She put a hand to my eye and wiped it away. "Goodbye Kendall" She said. She grabbed her stash of cash. And then she went to the door. "Tell everyone I love them Kendall. And that Im sorry" She was about to walk out when I yelled after her. "Wait!" I ran to the door and stopped her. She turned around and looked at me. A tear coming to her eye like me. "What about our date tomorrow? Am I meant to go alone?" I asked. She smiled. "No. Take the guys. They would love it" She turned around and I yelled after her again. "I'll find you again Sabrina! I won't give up until the day I die!" I yelled. I watched her retreating figure as she faded into the darkness.

**So this is the last chapter :( I hate myself for making it so short but I couldn't think of anything else to put here! Don't hate me! And I will be putting up a sequel. Not sure what its gunna be called yet. Might be up tomorrow or the weekend. I am kinda disappointed that I didn't get many reviews for the story. I put loads of effort and time in it. It kinda offended me. But maybe I will get more reviews for my next ones! Thank you to everyone who did review and read my story! I will tweet you when the sequel is up. Muchos Amos! **


End file.
